L'Univers Sans Frontière
by Ikki34
Summary: Harry Potter perd ses pouvoirs après avoir expulsé Voldemort de son corps au Ministère de la Magie. Il entre alors au service de sa Majesté en espérant pouvoir oublié le monde magique. Mais peut-il vraiment échapper au surnaturel? Multi x-over. Harry Potter/Stargate/Buffy contre les Vampires et Warhammer 40,000.
1. prologue:La fin? Non, seulement le début

Inspiré par les fictions "Per Adua Ad Astra" de GhostForce1911 et "warslayer" de JohnDeath Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rolling, Buffy contre les vampires et Angel à la Warner Bross, warhammer 40,000 à Games workshop et la franchise Stargate à la MGM

Douleur. Une douleur sans fin. Une douleur qui l'amenait au bord de l'insanité, voilà ce que supportait Harry Potter depuis les six dernières heures depuis que Tom Elvis Jedusor aussi connu comme Lord Voldemort avait tenté de prendre possession de son corps au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait réussi à expulser le mage noir mais cela l'a laissé avec son pouvoir magique détruit. Il avait tout simplement brulé son cœur magique le rendant incapable de lancé le moindre sort et faisant de lui un simple cracmol. Le directeur de l'école magique Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore se trouvait à ses côtés dans l'infirmerie de l'école perdu dans ses pensés.

_« Cela aurait été tellement plus simple que tu meurs mon enfant. J'aurai pu faire de toi un martyr, rallier les masses dans ce combat contre Tom et continuer ce que tes parents ont fait toute leur vie d'adulte. Le seul point positif est que tu n'est plus un Horcruxe et je n'aurai donc pas à t'éliminer. Mais que vais-je faire de toi à présent? _ce demanda le vieil homme. »

Après que madame Pomfresh, l'infermière de Poudlard ait terminé ses examens pour être sur que le jeune homme ne soit pas en danger immédiat, elle laissa le directeur seul avec son élève. Celui s'empressa de lancer des dizaines de sorts pour tester son élève/instrument favori pour confirmer ses suspicions et effectivement, l'horcruxe avait disparu ainsi que la magie du jeune homme.

« _Je pense que ce serais mieux pour tout le monde que tu disparaisses Harry. Tu n'as plus rien à m'apporter. Tu as été un parfait instrument ces cinq dernières années et pour cela je te remercie mais lorsque que quelque chose est cassé et irréparable tu le jette et c'Est-ce que tu es. Un objet cassé et irréparable. Demain tu retournera dans le monde Moldu pour ne plus jamais revenir dans le monde magique. Adieu mon fidèle instrument. »_

Ayant juste fini de refermer la porte de l'infirmerie, Albus Dumbledore ne vit ni ne sentit le subtile changement statique dans l'air autour d'Harry, ni ses yeux radiant de lumière.


	2. Chapter 2: Derniers moments

Lorsque Harry se réveillât, la première chose qu'il sentit fut l'incroyable douleur qu'il ressentait à la tête. Son sens du toucher était extrêmement sensible et le simple fait de sentir le sang monter au cerveau lui donnait la migraine.

« Mr. Potter? Est-ce que ça va »

A présent clairement mais douloureusement réveillé, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que la voix n'était autre que madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école l'observant avec anxiété.

« Comment? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-il d'une voix roque.

- Quand allez-vous mettre un terme à ces escapades Mr. Potter? Vous avez été inconscient pendant une semaine! _Une semaine! _Enfin… Tenez, prenez ce verre d'eau le temps que je lance quelques sort pour faire un diagnostique de votre état actuel, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un verre. »

Il murmura un merci et but lentement son verre tandis que l'infirmière se lançait dans ses sorts.

Harry trouvait cela étrange que le professeur Dumbledore ne soit pas encore venu lui rendre visite. A chaque fois qu'un évènement ou sa vie a été mise en grand danger, le directeur était toujours là à son réveille mais pas en ce moment. Harry se sentit stupide de penser cela. Evidemment que Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être là. Voldemort était apparu au milieu du Ministère de la Magie alors que le gouvernement refusait de les croire. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que le plus grand sorcier qui vive soit occupé à préparer le pays à l'inévitable conflit ainsi que défaire tout ce qu'avait accompli la corruption de Fudge. Lorsque Snape ouvrit brutalement la porte de l'infirmerie avec son air hautain et son rictus , Harry sut que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer. Le professeur de potion n'avait un rictus en sa présence uniquement lorsqu'il lui annonçait quelque chose d'extrêmement déplaisant.

« Professeur, si vous pouviez être moins bruyant en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie, je vous en serez extrêmement reconnaissante, dit l'infirmière avec un ton et un sourire plaisant. » Cependant, pour une raison inconnu le jeune Potter se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise et en grand danger comme s'il allait se faire attaquer par un dragon.

« Je viens escorter ce jeune hors du château par ordre du directeur.

-Quoi? Comment ça l'escorter hors du château? Pourquoi monsieur Potter doit-il quitter l'école? s'écria madame Pomfresh et bien qu'il ne fit pas un bruit, Harry se demanda la même chose.

- Allons Poppy, Il est un cracmol maintenant et c'est une école de sorcier. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame, répondit Snape avec une expression d'extase au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Votre rapport est sans ambigüité. Mr Potter ici présent n'a plus de magie. Il est donc un simple cracmol, un simple moldu. Il n'a rien à faire dans le monde magique et encore moins dans une école pour _sorcier._

- Peut-être mais il n'en reste pas moins un élève de Poudlard. Surement que le conseil…

- Le conseil d'administration de l'école à déjà voté l'exclusion de monsieur Potter sur recommandation du Professeur Dumbledore. Bien que leurs motivations diffères ils sont d'accord sur ce point. Le professeur Dumbledore pense que sans magie, monsieur Potter serais une cible bien trop tentante pour les enfants dont les parents sont moins que fréquentable. »

Lorsqu'elle finit de lire le parchemin que lui avait tendu le professeur de potion durant son speech, elle ne put que constater qu'il y avait bel et bien le sceau du conseil d'administration mais également celui du directeur de Poudlard.

« Très bien, j'escorterai monsieur Potter hors du château.

- C'est pour cela que je suis là Pomona.

- Est-ce vous me prenez pour une idiote Severus? Je connais votre habitude envers monsieur Potter et je ne vous laisserai pas le torturer plus longtemps pour votre propres satisfaction.

- Torturer est un peu dur Pomona mais soit, faites ce que vous voulez! répondit-il en ayant l'air d'un enfant à qui l'on a confisqué son jouet préféré. »

L'infirmière se tourna vers son patient et le voyant les yeux écarquillés, elle comprit qu'il était trop choqué pour parler. Elle le serra brièvement pour le réconforter du peux qu'elle puisse et le laissa recouvrir tranquillement. Il était tôt dans la matinée, même pas encore 9 heures.

Harry passa la matinée à voir son monde s'écrouler tout autour de lui. Dumbledore, l'homme qu'il admirait et respectait même si cette année il n'avait pas était aussi proche que les quatre années précédente avec l'AD, l'Ordre du Phoenix et Umbridge se mettant au travers de leur relation, il voyait cet homme comme un grand-père, un mentor pour l'aider et le guider mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant cette relation venait de s'écrouler. Hermione et Ron était tout les deux blessés et auraient pu mourir tout comme Luna, Neville et Ginny et puis Sirius. Son parrain Sirius. L'homme qui en moins de deux ans lui avait redonné la joie vivre, l'espoir de vivre avec une famille qui l'aimait, qui l'avait vu comme Harry, juste Harry et non pas comme le sauveur du monde magique. Et enfin la magie elle-même. Pendant cinq ans, il avait vu, vécu, sentit, touché et respiré la magie et aujourd'hui il en était privé. La magie, cette merveille qui l'avait libéré des griffes des Dursley et de la décennie infernal qu'il y avait vécu. Ils n'avaient peut-être jamais levé la main sur lui, mais entendre sans cesse que ses parents étaient des alcooliques et qu'ils étaient des bon à rien et que lui-même n'était pas mieux, tandis qu'il était privé de nourriture et enfermé dans placard cela laissait des séquelles. Alors une fois de plus, tout ses rêves se brisaient en mille morceaux. Le directeur entra à ce moment là et fut intercepté par madame Pomfresh.

Ils discutèrent un peu avant de se diriger vers lui et Dumbledore prit la parole:

« Harry mon garçon, j'aimerais que tu essayes de lancer un sort. N'importe lequel, lui dit-il en lui tendant sa baguette en bois de Houx et plume de phœnix de 27,5 centimètres, sa fidèle baguette qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Harry la prit d'une main tremblante avant de se lancer.

- Lumos, essaya-t-il mais sa voix trembla. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il retenta le sort mais rien ne se produisit.

- Je suis désolé mais tu dois partir Harry, lui dit gentiment le vieil homme.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois partir?

- Tu n'est pas en sécurité mon garçon. Maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, les Traditionalistes gagnent de plus en plus de pouvoir et poussent le gouvernement à arrêter tout les Né-moldus. Je n'est pas d'autre choix que de t'envoyer au loin Harry. Le mieux pour nous tous, _pour moi_ _plutôt mais tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, _est que tu disparaisses du monde magique, que tu oublies tout ce que tu y as vécu et reconstruise ta vie loin de tout ça. Tes parents ont sacrifié leur vie pour que tu survive tout comme Sirius. Ne gâche pas cela avec une fierté mal placé maintenant que n'es plus d'utilité pour faire du monde magique une meilleur place.

- _Alors c'est cela en réalité Albus Dumbledore. Je ne suis plus d'utilité, alors tu me jettes. Notre relation, ta considération à mon égard, tout était faux. Je n'était qu'un pion dans ta croisade contre Voldemort. _Je comprend, je pense aussi que c'est le mieux à faire dans ces conditions, répondit-t-il avec une voix où l'on pouvait ressentir sa douleur. Je crois que nous nous verrons plus professeur. _Du moins, tant que je n'aurais pas de quoi te faire payer ta traitrise Albus Dumbledore! _J'aimerai avoir jusqu'à ce soir pour faire correctement mes adieux à mes amis et cette place qui m'a accueilli durant ces cinq dernières années.

- Pas de problème mon garçon. _Si t'accorder quelques heures ici pour ne plus t'avoir dans les pattes pour le restant de ma vie, cela me va parfaitement._ Mais ne tarde pas trop. Plus vite tu seras parti, plus vite tu seras en sécurité. »

La conversation terminé, le directeur s'en alla suivit peu de temps après par Harry qui dut promettre à Poppy qu'il reviendra pour qu'elle puisse l'accompagner jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Il se rendit rapidement à la tour Gryffondor et fit ses bagages. Il rendit ensuite visite à Hagrid mais le demi-géant n'était pas là. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne pourrait même pas dire adieu à la personne qui l'avait introduit au monde magique. Il se rendit donc près du lac pour profiter du calme avant qu'il ne se lance dans une vendetta contre Albus Dumbledore et Voldemort. Ces deux sorciers ont crées plus misères dans sa vie que quiconque d'autre. Toute ses expériences ont découlés d'une façon ou d'une autre des actions ou des paroles de ces deux personnes.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par ses deux meilleur amis, Ron et Hermione. Mais les derniers moment avec ses amis ne se déroula absolument pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Harry? C'est une école pour sorcier, lui dit Ron choquant Harry et Hermione poussant cette dernière à le questionner plutôt agressivement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? On dirait que tu n'est pas content de le voir.

- Ben ouais. C'est une école de sorcier et Harry n'en est pas un donc il ne devra pas être là. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre à ce que je pose cette question.

- C'est notre ami Ron! Qu'il soit ou non un sorcier n'a rien à voir!

- Oui c'est mon ami mais je préfèrerai qu'il disparaisse de Poudlard car c'est une école pour sorcier et Harry ne l'est plus peu importe que l'on soit ami ou non!

- Est-ce que tu…

- Laisse tomber Hermione, interrompit Harry, j'ai compris. La magie est donc plus importante que notre amitié Ron?

- Oui, la magie fait de nous des êtres à part Harry. Nous ne sommes pas forcément supérieur aux moldus mais les lieux crées spécifiquement pour des sorciers ne doivent pas être foulés par des moldus. Ça a été fun de partager ta vie et tes aventures pendant cinq ans mais maintenant que tu n'as plus de magie, ta célébrités va s'estomper et Hermione et moi pourront enfin recevoir les éloges et la gloire qui nous est dut. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose grâce à toi et je t'en remercie.

- Comment ça Hermoine et moi? demanda la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas devenue amie avec Harry pour sa célébrité! Tu me dégoutes Ron. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir! Allons nous en Harry, finit-elle en tirant son ami loin du roux. »

Ron stupéfié par la colère de la jeune fille la rappela mais se fit ignorer. Sa colère vers son ancien amis n'en fut que plus grande encore. Il est célèbre, il est riche et chaque fois que leurs aventures se terminaient, c'était _Harry Potter_ qui recevait les éloges de la presse. Lui et Hermione étaient à peine mentionné. Maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus qu'un cracmol, il récolterait enfin la gloire qu'il méritait et Hermione ne le verrait plus comme un looser! C'était sensé ce passer comme ça mais non même sans pouvoir, Hermione choisissait _encore _Harry Potter. Ne pouvant plus rien faire pour l'instant il partit à son tour mais se promis de regagner Hermione, celle qui était destiné à devenir sa femme.

Hermione et Harry marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard lorsque la jeune fille brisa le silence.

« Je suis désolé Harry pour tout ce qui t'arrive. Pour l'attitude de Ron, pour Sirius, pour ta magie, si seulement j'avais pu te convaincre de ne pas y aller… dit-elle tandis que des larmes se mirent à couler.

- Hermione arrête! s'exclama Harry attrapant son amie la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. J'ai fait mes choix et je me suis trompé. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, la rassura-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment le temps que les larmes de la sorcière se tarissent. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et regarda son ami dans les yeux, ils surent instinctivement ce qui allait se passer. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent ils savourèrent ce moment avant de se séparer.

« Ça va pas le faire, dirent-ils simultanément avant de se mettre à rire.

- Ça valait le coup d'essayer, continua Hermione

- Ouais mais non, il vaut mieux que l'on reste tel que l'on est. Viens, profitons de nos derniers moment ensemble à Poudlard. »

Les deux heures suivante furent passé sans incident entre les deux amis, se remémorant leurs cinq ans ensemble et comment leurs vies allaient changer mais Hermione dut retourner en cours et Harry refusait de la laisser sécher. Il se retrouva donc seul une fois de plus mais pas pour longtemps car une voix féminine l'appela le forçant à se tourner et se retrouvât face à une paire d'œil bleu captivant. Un bleu de mer sombre et profond, magnifique mais froid, calme mais dangereux. Lorsqu'il se libéra de l'emprise enchanteresse de ces yeux il observa la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Une jeune fille entre 1m60 et 1m70 de long cheveux blond lui arrivant jusqu'aux milieu du dos mais surtout elle portait les couleur de Serpentard. Il reconnut alors cette fille.

« Daphné Greengrass, la Reine de Glace. Durant nos cinq années de cours partagé entre nos deux maisons, nous nous sommes pas parlés une seule fois alors que me vaut ce changement? » Bien que son ton soit poli, Harry y avait mis une certaine froideur pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas ravi de la voir.

« J'ai entendu que tu avais perdu tes pouvoir lorsque tu as combattu Tu-Sais-Qui durant l'Incident du Ministère.

- C'est pour pouvoir te vanter et me cracher à la figure que tu es venue me voir miss Pur-Sang?

- Tu me prends pour un cheval Potter? demanda-t-elle avec une voix redéfinissant le mot « glaciale ». Je suis une Sang-Pur et une sorcière, fait bien attention de t'en souvenir _cracmol._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Greengrass?

- J'étais venu pour te présenter mes condoléances pour la perte de ton parrain.

- Comment tu sais qui est mon parrain, demanda-t-il tout en se préparant à la soumettre par la force au cas où elle se montrait trop menaçante.

- Mon _cher père_ est un Mangemort Potter. Je sais plus de chose sur Tu-sais-Qui et ses Mangemort que quiconque le suspecte. Mon père est plutôt vocal de ses exploits avec ses _amis _lorsqu'il viole ma mère en reproduisant les scènes qu'il à fait subir à de pauvres jeunes filles dont le seul crime était d'être des moldus. Il _adore_ dévoilé tout ce qui se passe avec son maitre lorsqu'il _s'occupe _de ma mère. Alors oui, je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi Potter et je te connais. Maintenant que tu as découvert que ton cher _Dumbledore_ n'est qu'un bâtard manipulateur, je sais que tu vas chercher à te venger de lui et de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ma proposition est simple. Je te fournirai toute les informations que j'ai sur les Mangemort et leur Maitre, allant de la couleur de leurs sous-vêtements du jour, de leur façon à tenir leurs couverts à table jusqu'à leurs plus sombre et terrible secrets que j'ai pu découvrir.

- Et que veux-tu en échange? demanda-t-il en ayant entendu et ressenti la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour son paternel calmant légèrement ses inquiétudes.

- Je veux être celle qui tuera mon père Potter. Je veux qu'il ressente le désespoir lorsque je lui hotterai la vie avec une arme moldu. Un simple pistolet fera l'affaire. La honte et la haine qu'il ressentira de mourir par une arme créé par ceux qu'il considère inférieur sera jouissif. Je veux qu'il voie son maitre mourir et qu'il ressente le désespoir lorsqu'il regardera tout autour de lui et voie son monde s'écrouler avant que je ne le tue. Fais cela pour moi, tue Tu-Sais-Qui devant les yeux de mon père et je te suivrai pour l'éternité, quoique tu fasses, quoique tu dises, je te serai éternellement fidèle. »

Harry, s'il était sincère avec lui-même, était clairement effrayé par cette déclaration et ne sachant pas comment répondre il décida la taquiner.

« M'être fidèle de manière romantique?

- Si c'est-ce que tu veux…

- Ooookay, fit-il ayant perdu son sourire narquois voyant qu'elle était mortellement sérieuse à propos de son offre. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'une esclave mais ton aide est apprécié. Mais comment je vais te contacter? » A peine eu-t-il terminé sa question qu'elle lui tendit un morceau de papier ainsi qu'un miroir. « C'est quoi?

- Mon numéro de téléphone portable et un Miroir à Double Sens. J'en possède un autre exactement semblable. Si tu as besoin de me parler, prononce mon nom en le regardant. Tu apparaîtras alors dans mon propre miroir et moi, je te parlerai dans le tien.

- Tu sais utilisé un téléphone? demanda-t-il incrédule

- Je n'ai pas pris Etudes des moldus pour rien… Harry. Enfin. Rappelle-toi je te fournirai toute les informations que je peux mais je ne te serai fidèle qu'une fois mon père mort. Cia Ciao Harry. »

Harry Potter, le Survivant, la personne qui avait survécut à cinq attaques du mage noir le plus puissant de son époque, le jeune garçon de 12 ans qui avait tué un Basilic millénaire, celui qui avait repoussé des centaines de Détraqueurs seul, le vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était complètement perdu à cause d'une simple fille de 15 ans. Celle qui régnait sur la maison de Serpentard venait de lui déclaré une allégeance et une loyauté sans faille. Surement qu'elle n'était pas complètement sérieuse? Oui, elle lui fournirai des informations sur Voldemort et les Mangemort mais de là à devenir son esclave volontairement…Ridicule…

Il continua à vagabonder dans Poudlard se remémorant tous ses moments de joie et de douleur avant que l'heure du départ n'arrive. Sa journée se termina finalement lorsqu'il fit ses adieux à Neville, Luna, Ginny et Hermione devant la grille de Poudlard sous les yeux bienveillant de l'infirmière de l'école. Il vit également Daphné qui l'observait de loin juste avant de prendre le Portoloin qui le transporta vers la prochaine étape de son avenir.


	3. Chapter 3: Décision

Le Portoloin le déposa directement dans le bureau d'un certain Quentin Travers au Ministère de la Magie. Officiellement il était un agent de liaison entre le Ministère de la Magie et le Premier Ministre britannique, chef de la section des Relations Moldu. Un acte de bonne foi pour la Loi de Protection des Moldu qu'avait réussi à faire voter Arthur Weasley. Mais en réalité, Quentin Travers était un cracmol et travaillait pour deux organisations bien différente le MI-5, le service de sécurité britannique pour les menaces à l'intérieur de la nation et enfin le Conseil des Observaters. Un groupe de personnes qui surveillent et aident les Tueuses, des chasseuses de créatures magiques et de démons. Bien que le fait de perdre ses pouvoirs est extrêmement rare pour un sorcier, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrivait et les démarches étaient désormais du ressort des Relations Moldu. Travers pas le moins du monde dérangé par la venue du jeune homme dans son bureau par Portoloin prit aussitôt la conversation en main.

« Et bien monsieur Potter, je dois dire que votre aventure au département des mystères a fait beaucoup de vague parmi les Aurors. Bien que les conséquences de vos actions soient malheureusement si dramatique.

- Merci, mais j'aimerai régler cette histoire le plus rapidement possible.

- Bien sur. Tout d'abord au niveau laissez moi vous dire vous êtes désormais légalement émancipé.

Votre tuteur magique, monsieur Albus Dumbledore a abandonné sa charge du fait que vous êtes désormais un moldu, au mieux, un cracmol. Ayant appris votre perte de magie, j'ai pris la liberté de préparer les documents nécessaires du monde moldu. Étonnamment, bien que vous soyez à la charge de monsieur et madame Vernon Dursley, ils n'ont jamais fait de démarche officielle pour se faire reconnaitre comme vos tuteurs légaux, ce qui fait que vous êtes virtuellement inexistant dans le système bien que vous apparaissiez ici-et-là. Vous forger de nouveaux documents à partir de votre entré à Poudlard a donc été un jeu d'enfant. A 11 ans vous êtes allé à l'école privée de Box Hill, une école privée dans le Surrey cependant, un membre du bureau des Relations Moldu viendra chez vous et vous fera passer des tests scolaires, allant de la première année du collège, jusqu'à la dernière année du lycée. Un programme de mise à niveau sera alors créé selon votre performance. Vous déciderez alors si vous voulez continuer avec Box Hill ou choisir une autre école. Malheureusement ce service n'est pas gratuit et vous devrais vous acquitter d'une certaine somme.

- Combien?

- 500 Gallions

- 500?! Mais c'est…

- Du vol oui, mais tel est la loi du monde magique. Ils vous enlèvent toute votre éducation pour pouvoir avoir les bases de la science et vous font payer pour les retrouver…

Vu que l'on parle argent, côté financier maintenant. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de transférer votre fortune chez la branche moldu de Gringotts. La banque de Coutts & Co a été créé par les gobelins avec l'aide d'un cracmol du nom de John Campbell qui officiait comme directeur aux yeux des moldus en 1692 lorsque le Code Internationale du Secret Magique est entré en vigueur. Personne de questionnera l'arrivé d'un adolescent multimillionnaire sortit de nulle part. Je vous conseille donc de prendre rendez vous avec votre conseiller financier au plus tôt.

Je pense que nous avons tout couvert. Dans deux jours, un de nos agents arrivera pour vous faire passer vos tests et nous pourrons ensuite vous fournir tout vos documents ce qui inclut carte d'identité, passeport et bulletins scolaire entre autre. Avez-vous des questions monsieur Potter?

- Je… je ne pense pas, répondit l'adolescent un peu perdu n'ayant jamais fait de l'administratif.

- Parfait! Nous en avons donc fini, et bon retour parmi les moldus monsieur Potter. »

Harry arriva au 4, Privet Drive Little Whinging deux heures plus tard et eux l'immense _plaisir _de se retrouver nez à nez avec Dudley et son gang.

« Harry, je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt. Tu es venu pour jouer avec nous? demanda son cousin

- D'après toi, _Dudlynouchet, _bien sur que je suis venu jouer. On faire des tours de magie. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Tu veux être le premier à qui je jette un sort? demanda à son tour Harry

-Non c'est bon, on y vas les gars! » Harry se relaxa légèrement et relâcha sa respiration. Son bluff ne marcherai pas toujours mais avec un peu de chance il pourra s'offrir une maison maintenant qu'il était émancipé et ne plus jamais revoir les Dursley. Ayant subit son cousin il ne manquait plus que son oncle et sa tante. Avec un peu de chance, il arrivera à s'acheter une maison ou un appartement avant qu'ils ne découvrent qu'il n'a plus de pouvoir et qu'il ne subisse à nouveau leurs abus. Même s'il était plus âgé cela ne signifiait pas que sa famille ne pouvait pas lui faire vivre l'enfer. Se préparant à la tempête à venir il entra dans la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? demanda Vernon lorsqu'il vit Harry entrer dans le salon avec ses bagages encore dans ses mains.

_- Et c'est partit… _Je suis rentré plus tôt, ça se voit non? demanda à son tour Harry avec sarcasme.

- Oui ça se voit mais ça ne répond pas à la question.

- _Autant coller à la vérité le plus possible. _Je me suis fais exclure après avoir infiltré le Ministère de la Magie.

- Ils t'ont donc brisé ton petit bâton? questionna son oncle avec une lumière malveillante dans les yeux.

- Non, je l'ai toujours, répondit l'ancien sorcier tout en sortant sa baguette. Normalement c'est un aller simple pour Azkaban, mais comme je suis mineur j'ai juste été expulser. Ils m'ont donc laissé ma baguette. _bien que je ne puisse pas l'utiliser. _Plus de menace de risque d'expulsion si je pratique ma magie alors que je suis toujours mineur et je n'est pas été exclu du monde magique, _seulement fortement recommandé de ne plus y mettre les pieds,_ je peux donc continuer mon instruction seul sans l'inconvenance de ne pas pouvoir pratiquer en dehors de l'école. Je vais donc pouvoir passer plus de temps avec vous, ce n'est pas merveilleux? J'ai dit: ce n'est pas merveilleux? répéta Harry sèchement tout en jouant avec sa baguette y attirant le regard de son oncle et sa tante.

- Si si. Merveilleux, se précipita de dire sa tante

- Magnifique, s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire. Je suis fatigué. Je vais dans ma chambre. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, on se verra demain. Sur ce… termina l'adolescent. »

_Ça va me retomber dessus d'une force… J'ai besoin de vite partir, très _très _vite de préférence._

Le lendemain Harry alla à Gringotts et vendit tout ses investissements mais n'en fit qu'un seul dans le monde magique. Il investit dans « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » Il avait une confiance absolu dans les jumeaux pour en faire une entreprise internationale. Au final il transférât 783.594.325,59 £ sur un nouveau compte à Coutts & Co.

Le jour son rendez-vous avec l'agent des Relation Moldu un homme vint frapper à la porte et ce fut le patriarche de la famille Dursley qui ouvrit la porte au grand damne d'Harry. Le sorcier était surement habillé d'une robe de sorcier et Vernon allait en faire un scandale. Le jeune Potter fut surpris lorsque l'homme arriva car il était habillé d'un costume avec cravate et chaussure de ville, comme les agents gouvernementaux moldu.

« Je ne pensais pas que les sorcier connaissait les costumes moldu, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

- Je vous crois sur parole monsieur Potter, répondit l'homme avec un sourire

- Vous n'êtes pas un sorcier? Vous êtes cracmol alors?

- Non, mais presque, mon nom est James Sparks. Je fais parti du MI-5 section D sous-section M. Pour simplifier mon boulot est de stopper les sorciers-terroristes.

- Le gouvernement était au courant?! s'écria soudainement Vernon. Pourquoi vous ne faites rien?

- Monsieur Dursley si vous pouviez me laisser parler avec votre neveu seul à seul s'il vous plait?

- Hors de question! Cette conversation me concerne!

- Monsieur Dursley, ce n'était pas une requête, fit Sparks avec froideur.

- Oh. Je… nous… on vous laisse, répondit Vernon. Ayant à faire à un agent _normal_,bien que techniquement un espion,du gouvernement _normal_, il n'osa pas faire de scandale et sortit de la pièce avec sa femme et son fils.

- Merci bien. Maintenant que nous sommes seul Harry je vais être franc avec toi. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire. Je veux que tu saches que le gouvernement de Sa Majesté n'est pas aussi ignorant que les sorciers veulent bien le croire. Mais pour que tu comprennes à quel point nous _savons _un peu d'histoire est nécessaire.

La position de Premier Ministre est maudite. Lorsque la séparation des sorciers et des personnes non-magique s'est effectué en 1692, le gouvernement magique était soumis à la royauté, ils devaient donc toujours répondre de leurs actions à leur Suzerain et ils n'aimaient absolument pas ça. Ils ont donc maudit la royauté et leur descendant afin qu'ils de ne parlent pas du monde magique à ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant. Lorsque nous sommes devenu une monarchie constitutionnelle, ils ont fait la même chose avec la position de Premier ministre et chaque Premier Ministre était toujours sous la malédiction même en étant plus le chef du gouvernement lorsque leur mandat se terminait. Pendant 249 ans le monde non-magique n'eut aucun moyen de savoir qu'il y avait tout un monde magique à côté du leur. Puis nous avons capturé la machine Enigma sur le sous-marin allemand U-110 en 1941. C'est alors que nous avons découvert Gellert Grindewald et le monde magique qui aidait Hitler. Nous avons également découvert que des sorciers combattait à nos côtés. Lorsque le chef des renseignements a confronté le Premier Ministre, tout à été dévoilé. Le Premier Ministre n'étant plus forcé de rester silencieuxcar le chef des services de renseignement ayant découvert le monde magique, il était donc au courant. Nous avons alors créé une section anti-magie qui plus tard est devenue la section M.

Lorsque ce soit disant Voldemort a commencé ses massacres, nous avons tout de suite compris ce qui se passait. Mais même si savions nous ne pouvions rien faire. Nous avons recruté des Nés-Moldus mais aucun n'a put atteindre les haut échelons du gouvernement mais l'annonce de ta victoire sur ce mage noir était incroyable.

Comment un bébé à-t-il réussi cela? Tu nous causé beaucoup de migraine Harry. Nous ne savions pas ce que tu allais devenir. Imagine notre surprise lorsque tu es réapparu 5 ans plus tard dans une école élémentaire de Little Whinging. On a tout de suite mis en place une surveillance constante avec une équipe de sniper prêt à te mettre une balle dans la tête si tu devenais menaçant. Mais on a découvert un enfant abusé par sa famille, sous-alimenté et manquant d'estime. Après plusieurs semaines de surveillance, on a conclut qu'à part pour ta magie, tu étais un enfant tout à fait ordinaire. Mais plusieurs questions se posaient. Toi qui était considéré comme un saint dans le monde sorcier, que faisais-tu avec une famille qui te maltraitait? On à donc fait une recherche sur toute les personnes vivant dans un rayon de 5 kilomètres autour de chez toi et une seule personne avait des anomalies dans son passé qui ont agités les drapeaux rouges. Arabella Figg qui était ta baby-sitter. Nous avons quand même décidé d'appeler la protection de l'enfance. Lorsqu'ils ont vu dans l'état dans lequel tu vivais ils ont tout de suite décidé de te retirer de cette maison. Lorsque Figg à découvert ce qui se passait elle appela Albus Dumbledore qui est accouru et à modifié la mémoire de tout ceux qui ont été témoins.

- Est-ce que vous en êtes sur?

- On a des enregistrement audio, vidéo et des dizaines de photos de l'incident et nos agents magique ont clairement identifié Albus Dumbledore. Alors oui nous sommes sur et certain. La seul raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas agi c'est que nous n'avons aucun moyen d'éliminer tous les leaders s'ils décident de se cacher. Étant des Née-Moldu nos agents n'ont aucun accès aux documents classifiés. Mais toi mon cher Harry tu es une mine d'or. Si la moitié des rumeurs qui circulent sur tes exploits sont vrai, cela veut dire que tu as eu accès à des informations que toi, tu considèrerais comme sans importance mais que nous, nous considèrerions vital.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne? C'est bien beau votre discours mais moi? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne? Ma vie tournais autour de la magie. Maintenant je suis de retour dans cette maudite maison et sans magie.

- Mais le gouvernement de Sa Majesté à une offre pour toi Harry, répondit Sparks avec un sourire prédateur. Nous t'offrons une remise à niveau scolaire et une place dans l'armée. Six mois de remise à niveau scolaire, dix-huit mois d'entrainement militaire extensif avec le SAS et tu feras partit du meilleur régiment au monde. Le régiment qui a inspiré les forces spéciales du monde entier. Seul les français s'en approche car les premiers membres de leurs force spéciales faisaient partit du SAS, le SAS French Squadron. Aujourd'hui ils portent le nom de 1er Régiment de Parachutistes d'Infanterie de Marine. Ils ont même gardé la devise « Qui Ose Gagne ». Mais je m'égard. Alors Harry? Souhaites-tu devenir un soldat du meilleur régiment au monde et défendre ta patrie? Ou ta misérable vie te convient?

- Vous souhaitez seulement m'utiliser n'est-ce pas?

- Seulement? Bien sur que non. Tu serais un atout inestimable cela est vrai. Tu seras un soldat de Sa Majesté est comme tout bon soldat tu obéiras aux ordres mais contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, on ne te jetteras pas comme une vieille chaussette. On prend soin des notre Harry. Ce sera dur, très dur même, mais tu seras un soldat de l'armée britannique. Tu auras des amis qui surveilleront tes arrières, qui combattrons à tes côtés, des personnes sur qui tu pourras compter quoi qu'il arrive. Nous ne sommes pas les sorciers, nous ne cherchons pas à manipuler nos alliés mais plutôt à coopérer avec eux. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous Harry. »

L'adolescent observa son interlocuteur un long moment retraçant la totalité de la conversation qui venait de se passer. Les moldus n'étaient pas aussi stupide que les sorciers le pensaient, c'était clair à présent. Mais pouvait-il pour autant leur faire confiance? Que deviendrait sa vie dans l'armée? Non dans les SAS, les forces spéciales britanniques. Sa vie n'avait-elle pas été assez mise en danger jusqu'à maintenant? Non désormais c'était différent. C'était lui-même qui faisait ses choix. Dans le monde sorcier, sa vie était mise en danger sans qu'il ait quelque chose à dire, avec les moldus, c'était lui qui y allait. Il y a une grosse différence entre être mis dans une situation mortelle sans être préparé et sans le vouloir et être dans une situation mortelle en étant préparé et en y allant volontairement. De plus son but était la mort de Dumbledore et celle de Voldemort. Il ne pourra pas y arriver sans prendre de risque. La décision était donc claire.

Quinze long mois qu'il avait accepté l'offre de James Sparks. La régime qu'il subissait était extrêmement dur mais il persévérait. Son emploi du temps était quasiment le même depuis le premier jour. Levé à 6h. Petit déjeuner à 6h15. Début des exercices physique à 6h45 jusqu'à 8h30. 8h45 à 12h rattrapage scolaire. Midi, déjeuner. De 13h à 14h30 à nouveau des exercices physiques. 14h45 à 19h00 entrainement au maniement des armes et au combat au corps à corps. 19h00 Diner. 20h à 20h30 exercice physique léger. 21h à 22h temps libre et 22h, extinction des feux. Voilà ce qu'à été son emploi du temps tout les jours durant 455 jours d'affilés la seule différence fut le rattrapage scolaire qui fut remplacé par d'autres exercices militaire au bout des 6 mois lorsque son niveau scolaire atteignit un un niveau suffisant. Et aujourd'hui le mercredi 29 octobre 1997 il reçut une visite d'une personne avec qui il s'était mis à discuter depuis son exclusion de Poudlard.

« Bonjour Harry.

- Daphné? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda l'adolescent de seize ans abasourdi par la présence d'une Sang-Pur au milieu d'une base militaire moldu.

- Je suis venu te chercher. Fais tes affaires, on a un avion à prendre. J'ai toujours voulu essayé l'avion, répondit-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Tu n'as plus du tout l'air de la Reine de Glace. En fait si tu ressembles toujours à une reine, s'empressa-t-il de rajouté après s'être fait foudroyé du regard. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire.

- On vas au États-Unis pour Halloween. J'ai convaincu ce Harry Pearce de te laisser prendre quelques jours de repos. On arrivera vers midi heure locale, l'après midi et demain sera tourisme, le 31 on fêtera halloween et le 1er on reprends l'avion pour Londres. Tu pourras ensuite retourner à ce que tu faisais durant ces quinze derniers mois.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

- Et comment tu as convaincu Pearce de me laisser partir?

- C'est très simple. Je lui ai dit que je ne lui fournirai plus d'information sur Tu-Sais-Qui s'il ne me laissait pas te prendre avec moi, répondit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant fière de son accomplissement.

- Okay. Et pourquoi tu ne le fêtes pas avec tes amis ou ta famille. Non meilleur question, comment ça se fait que tu n'est pas à Poudlard?

- Oh j'ai dit à Dumbledore que mon père a échoué à une mission et que Tu-Sais-Qui à ordonné que je revienne pour que mon père ai une motivation supplémentaire de ne plus échouer, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Le pire c'est que je sais que tu es sérieuse…

- Ça te pose un problème?

- Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi être venu me chercher?

- Vu que tu vas devenir mon maitre, je me suis dit autant que je m'habitue à toi. Peut-être que nous tomberons amoureux l'un de l'autre et vivrons heureux jusqu'à notre mort.

- Le pire c'est que je sais que tu es sérieuse…

- Tu te répètes. Tes hormones te contrôles déjà par ma simple présence. Ah, quel faible d'esprit, et dire que je me suis promise à lui.

- Si tu pouvais ne pas parler de moi comme si j'étais un débile profond.

- T'as un problème avec ça? rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard meurtrier et une voix glaciale.

- Non

- Non maitresse.

- Pardon?

- Lorsque que je te parle sur ton un qui ne _pourrai _qu'indiquer que tu m'as déplus, j'attends seulement un « oui maitresse » ou un « non maitresse ». Est-ce que j'ai étais claire?

- Oui maitresse, répondit-il d'instinct. _Ouah! C'est quoi ce bordel? Depuis quand je me soumets aussi rapidement? C'est moi l'homme! Je vais lui montrer…_

- Tu étais en train de penser que c'était toi l'homme et que t'allais me montrer qui devais se soumettre à qui pas vrai?

- Non pas du tout. _Elle pratique la legilimancie ou quoi?_

- Non je ne pratique pas la legilimancie Harry. Et dire que j'avais prévu des choses magnifique pour nous durant nos vacances maintenant je vais devoir te punir, lui dit-elle en lui caressant gentiment la joue avant de repartir. »

Harry, une fois de plus était perdu. Pas une seule fois durant leurs conversations par miroir ou au téléphone elle avait montré ce côté dominateur. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir devant cette fille, mais sérieusement ce côté dominateur était à la fois excitant et effrayant. Mais elle le taquinait pas vrai? Elle était surement pas sérieuse quand elle voulait qu'il l'appelle maitresse pas vrai? Et elle pratiquait une forme avancé de legilimancie _pas vrai? _Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des ricanement et derrière lui se trouvait trois membres du SAS qui se relayait pour son entrainement.

« Capitaine MacMillan, Lieutenant Price, Sergent Garvie. Que me vaut ce déplaisir de vous voir vous foutre de ma gueule?

- Ta petite amie à un sacré tempérament gamin, répondit Macmillan.

- On voit bien qui en a entre les jambe dans le couple, continua Henry « Henno » Garvie

- C'est plutôt elle qu'on devrait prendre dans le régiment, acheva Price.

- Super, maintenant la totalité du SAS va être au courant avant la fin de la journée. Qui aurais cru que les soldats d'élite du 22ème régiment du Special Air Service était de tels commères.

- Tu est trop drôle gamin, ricana Henno. Non, on est venu te dire d'au moins continuer de courir. Vu qu'elle va te faire faire beaucoup de sport de chambre, tu n'auras pas besoin de maintenir le régime que l'on t'impose. C'est bien pour toi. Lorsque tu rentreras, tu ne seras plus puceau. »

Les trois soldats éclatèrent de rire devant le visage écrevisse du jeune homme devant eux et partirent après lui avoir dit de ne pas foirer avec sa petite amie. Sérieusement, personne n'avait réellement parler de sexe, ni même plaisanter sur ce sujet avec lui. Le monde magique n'était pas totalement ouvert à ce sujet. Bien sur il y avait toujours des exceptions mais pas dans son entourage. Et aujourd'hui, il était entouré par les meilleurs soldats au monde, des tueurs professionnels qui étaient soit cyniques, soit prenaient tout en dehors d'une mission comme une blague. Bon c'était un peu exagéré mais l'idée était là. Et lui était un ados qui avait vu des choses terribles certes mais extraordinairement avait gardé une mentalité d'une personne de son âge. Être entouré de personnes, qui pour certains, avait vu, fait et subit des choses terribles et inimaginables depuis avant sa naissance, c'était à la fois incroyable et difficile. Il était obligé de murir un peu plus chaque jour pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un enfant face à ces hommes incroyables. Ayant regagné lr contrôle de son rougissement, il prépara son sac et retrouva Daphné.

Deux heures plus tard il était à l'aéroport d'Heathrow à Londres et à midi heure local, ils étaient à Los Angeles après dix heures de vol et le décalage horaire entre Londres et la Ville des Anges

« Maintenant on va là où j'ai réservé un hôtel, dit Daphné lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'aéroport. C'est une petite ville à deux heures de route mais on va prendre le train.

- Ok, c'est quoi le nom de la ville?

- C'est une surprise Harry! »

Deux heures plus tard, le train arriva et Harry entendit l'annonce de leur arrêt.

« Sunnydale?! Tu nous a emmené en plein milieu d'une putain de Bouche de l'Enfer?!

- Relax Harry, pour Halloween, les monstres et autres créature magique font une trêve. On sera en sécurité et comment tu es au courant de ça?

- Hermione. Daphné, commença Harry avec une colère mal contrôlée, tu sais que je veux quitter le monde magique définitivement une fois que Voldy et Dumby seront mort alors pourquoi tu m'emmènes en plein milieu d'une zone magique?

- Parce que je ne veux pas quitter le monde magique Harry. Comme je t'ai juré fidélité, si tu abandonnes toutes relations avec ce qui à de magique je devrais faire de même. Je me suis dit que si tu voyais une zone magique où moldu et créatures magique cohabitent, je pourrais te faire changer d'avis.

- Daphné, murmura Harry en la voyant au bord des larmes, ton amitié me suffit. On ne se connait peut-être que depuis quatre mois mais je sais que je pourrais te confier ma vie les yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu deviennes mon esclave.

- Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas?

- Comprendre quoi?

- Rien mettons nous en route. »

Harry comprit cependant que la Reine de Glace n'expliquerait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire laissa donc tomber et la suivie. A peine se retrouvèrent-ils seul dans une rue qu'ils furent abordés par trois personnes.

« Ils font une trêve pour Halloween, dit Harry se tournant vers son amie le visage impassible.

- Ce n'est pas encore Halloween, se défendit la blonde. On s'en débarrasse?

- TU, tu veux dire? Rappelle toi, je suis un moldu maintenant.

- Et ces pouvoirs que tu as manifesté ces derniers temps?

- Je ne les contrôle pas assez bien.

- Vous avez fini? demanda un des trois voyous et ayant leur attention de nouveau sur lui, il prit son apparence vampirique tout comme ses compagnons.

- Faire travailler une jeune femme aussi délicate que moi, tu me le paieras mon cher Harry, prévint Daphné tout en sortant sa baguette magique. »

Le leader se lança sur Daphné mais Harry l'intercepta d'une droite en pleine tête avant de lancer des éclair du bout de ses doigts tandis que la Serpentard gela un des deux acolytes. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille blonde apparut et se débarrassa du dernier vampire avec aisance d'un pieu en plein cœur avant de se tourna vers eux.

« Vous êtes des sorciers.

- Sans blague?! Je ne le savais pas! répondit la Sang-Pur.

- Oookay. Moi c'est Harry et non je ne suis pas sorcier quant à la langue de serpent c'est Daphné et oui c'est une sorcière, interrompit rapidement l'ex-sorcier.

- Buffy. Buffy Summers, répondit la nouvelle arrivante après les avoir observé un moment. »


	4. Chapter 4: Possédés

« Enchanté Buffy. Merci pour ton aide, dit Harry

- Mais on s'en sortait très bien tout seul, continua Daphné qui reçu un regard irrité de son compagnon. Plus important Harry, je croyais que tu ne maitrisais pas tes pouvoirs.

- Je ne les maitrise pas tous, seulement certain. En tout cas merci encore pour ton aide Buffy mais on doit y aller.

- Pas si vite tout les deux. J'ai une quelques questions pour vous.

- Et nous, on n'a pas de réponse, répliqua la Serpentard. »

Les deux britanniques laissèrent sur place Buffy bien que Harry se soit excusé pour le comportement de son amie avant de la suivre.

« Comment ils ont fait pour se promener en plein milieu de la journée?

- C'est très simple, une Bague de Jour, une bague de protection contre le soleil. Elle sont extrêmement rare d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Si l'on écoute les rumeurs, les seuls à posséder de telles bagues sont deux frères du nom de Salvatore. Apparemment ce n'est pas totalement vrai.

- Vu que tu as l'air d'en savoir autant, comment se fait-il que cette Buffy soit au courant du monde de la magie?

- Elle n'est pas au courant, ricana la blonde, il y a deux types de pratiquant de magie. Le premier type ce sont nous, les sorciers et sorcières avec des baguettes magiques, et des balais volants. Le genre de sorcières qui sont décrit dans les contes pour enfants moldu. Le deuxième type qui est relativement connu par les moldu et qu'ils pensent être des sorciers ou sorcières, sont en réalité des Shamans. Druide, shaman africain, américain sont des pratiquants de magie sans être des sorciers. Ceux qu'elle appelle Sorciers sont surement des shamans. Quant à cette pouffi…hum. Pardon ma langue a fourché. Cette Buffy, elle est surement la Tueuse.

- Tueuse?

- Tu est vraiment ignorant n'est-ce pas? demanda exaspéré Daphné. Les Tueuses sont des humaines qui sont capables de combattre des vampires, des démons et autres créatures démoniaques ou surnaturelles à mains nues. Des sens ainsi qu'une force, vitesse, endurance et agilité surhumaine sont des attributs courant pour une Tueuse.

- Une? Tueuse? Il n'y a pas d'hommes?

- Non, les Tueuses sont exclusivement des femmes. Cela doit mettre un coup à ton égo monsieur le mâle? ricana la Sang-Pur. »

Harry, préférant ne pas répondre et ayant satisfait sa curiosité, se contenta de continuer à marcher. Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur hôtel. Daphné se dirigea vers l'accueil et dit:

« - J'ai réservé au nom de Mr et Mme Potter. »

Le regard qu'elle reçut de la part d'Harry et de l'hôte d'accueil la fit presque éclater de rire. Harry surement parce qu'elle avait osé se déclarer sa femme alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient physiquement seulement tout les deux sans personne pour interférer dans quoique ce soit ils décident de faire et l'hôte, surement parce qu'elle se déclarait marié alors qu'elle était clairement mineure. Il vérifia néanmoins ses réservations et vit qu'il y avait bien un Mr et Mme Potter. N'étant pas ses affaires, il leur donna simplement les clés.

« Madame Potter? Sérieusement? C'est même un lit double!

- J'ai bien le droit de m'avancer un peu non?

- Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas, pas vrai? demanda-t-il et pendant un instant il crut voir de la douleur dans les yeux de la blonde.

- Évidemment. Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi stupide que toi? Allez on va se promener. Direction le parc d'attraction. J'ai toujours voulu essayer les manèges moldu. »

Lui attrapant la main, elle le traina hors de l'Hôtel et se dirigea vers sa destination.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire à présent? questionna-t-elle sur la route.

- À quel sujet?

- Le SAS, tes nouveaux pouvoirs, Tu-Sais-Qui, Dumbledore et… nous. Après tes cinq années à Poudlard, je pensais que tu en avais assez d'avoir ta vie en danger et voilà que tu m'annonces que tu rejoins la meilleur unité militaire du monde moldu. Pourquoi?

- C'est à la fois simple et compliqué. Je veux me venger de Voldemort et de Dumbledore mais si je les tue par simple vengeance, en quoi serai-je différent? J'aime ce monde, j'aime la magie, j'aime les merveilles de la technologie. Et je veux aider les deux mondes. J'ai discuté avec le Premier Ministre. Il à l'intention de reprendre en main le gouvernement magique, de détruire graduellement le Code du secret magique afin que comme à l'époque d'Arthur et de Merlin, le monde sorcier et le monde moldu cohabitent à nouveau. Mais les dangers sont bien plus nombreux du côtés moldu que du côté sorcier. Je veux sauver le plus d'innocent possible Daphné et si pour ça je dois me mettre en danger et faire couler le sang, qu'il en soit ainsi. L'Homme est une race trop noble et trop belle pour que l'on s'entre-déchire, malheureusement nous sommes une race de guerrier et de prédateur. Une proie trop faible et nous la dévorerons, trop dangereuse et nous la soumettrons voir l'exterminerons. Nous sommes capables de compassions au point de nous donner corps et âmes pour aider notre prochain mais nous sommes également capable de les tuer parce qu'ils nous ont regardé d'une façon qui ne nous a pas plu. Je ne veux pas que nos deux mondes s'entre déchirent à cause d'une différence aussi stupide que la magie. Le Royaume-Uni n'a pas les moyens de livrer une guerre totale sur son propre territoire toute en ne succombant pas aux menaces extérieur. Une guerre ouverte avec le monde magique au Royaume-Uni serait une catastrophe pour l'humanité tout entière. Rapidement, les autres nations se lanceront dans une croisade contre le monde magique. Les religieux vous considèreront une fois de plus comme des suppôts du diable, les médias relaieront le message dans le monde entier et en moins d'une semaine, toutes personnes ou créatures lié à la magie se verront exécuté à vue. En devenant un SAS j'aide à protéger le Royaume-Uni et le monde magique et par extension j'aide l'humanité entière. Lorsque le monde verra des sorciers et des moldus marcher côte à côte, le Code International du Secret Magique n'aura plus lieu d'être et j'aurai était l'un des éléments qui auront permis de rendre cela possible. Alors je compte servir ma patrie et l'humanité jusqu'à ma mort Daphné, répondit Harry qui fut surpris lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci. Merci Harry. Même si tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec le monde magique, tu continues toujours à nous protéger. Les sorciers t'ont fait tant de mal et pourtant tu ne les hais pas.

- Les Weasley, Hermione, Neville, Luna et même Remus sont reliés au monde magique.

- Et pas moi? demanda Daphné en foudroyant du regard le jeune dans ses bras qui se mit à rire.

- Non ce serais plutôt ceux qui t'attaqueront que je devrais protéger de toi, taquina-t-il. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais jamais réellement échapper à la magie. M'en éloigner, avoir le moins de relation possible à tout ce qui touche la magie est faisable mais mes amis sont des sorciers. Ils pourront peut-être faire un effort et ne rien mentionner devant moi mais quand leurs enfants naitront? Lorsqu'ils iront à Poudlard? Lorsqu'ils joueront avec des objets magique? Non, tu avais raison tout à l'heure. C'est une bonne chose que tu m'aies emmené à Sunnydale. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, la magie et moi sommes connectés. J'ai même de nouveaux pouvoirs. Je suis peut-être un de ces Shaman ou un nouvel être magique mais en étant moi-même un être magique et un membre de l'armée de Sa Majesté qui voudront militariser mes pouvoirs, je ne peux pas y échapper. »

Daphné lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le relâcher et de se remettre en route vers le parc d'attraction. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Daphné le traina dans quasiment tout les manèges. Ceux où généralement seul les enfants y vont, les auto-tamponneuses, la maison hanté, le grand huit, tout les manèges qu'ils pouvaient faire, ils les firent. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils décidèrent de rentrer, Harry étant un peu inquiet qu'ils subissent une autre attaque. Daphné protesta mais rien ne le fit bouger et elle dut le suivre. Le chemin du retour fut sans problème jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent à nouveau sur la Tueuse avec trois autres personnes. Deux hommes et une femme. La jeune fille devait avoir 16 ans tout comme le plus jeune des deux homme. C'était une rousse au cheveux coupé juste au dessus des épaules d'environ 1,65 mètres et au yeux marrons. Le plus vieux des deux devait être âgé entre 22 et 26, cheveux bruns coupé court et coiffé en pique. Il mesurait entre 1,80m et 1,90 mètres avec un visage angélique. Le dernier quant à lui était brun, les cheveux très court et mesurait dans les 1m80.

« Comme on se retrouve, dit Buffy au deux britanniques. On peut savoir d'où vous venez?

- D'un rendez-vous en tête à tête. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es seule signifie que les autres le sont.

- Daphné…

- Quoi? Elle nous traque depuis qu'on a croisé ces pathétiques vampires. Et dire que j'avais passé un si bon après-midi…

- On peut vous aider toi et tes amis? demanda poliment Harry.

- En commençant pour nous dire qui vous êtes réellement peut-être? ordonna plus que ne demanda Buffy.

- Surveille le ton sur lequel tu nous parles _moldu_! cracha Daphné

- Moldu? questionna la rousse

- Ceux qui sont ne son ni sorcier ni sorcière, les gens normaux en sommes, supplia Harry.

- Je suis une sorcière également alors ne menace pas mes amis.

- Oh? Et dans quel école es-tu? demanda la Serpentard un sourcil relevé.

- Je vais au lycée de Sunnydale, répondit confuse la jeune fille.

- Tu n'es pas une _sorcière_, ricana l'ainée de la famille Greengrass, tu es une _Shaman_.

- Je suis une sorcière, contra furieusement l'adolescente.

- Dans ce cas, qui est Albus Dumbledore? As-tu entendu parler de Salazar Serpentard? Godric Griffondor? Rowenna Serdaigle ou bien Helga Poufsouffle? Bellatrix Lestrange peut-être? questionna la britannique et en voyant l'air confus des quatre américains elle ricana de plus belle. Quelle sorcière tu fais! Tu n'es jamais allé dans une école de sorcellerie, tu ne connais pas le nom des plus grands sorciers ayant foulé ce monde et tu te prétends sorcière? Non tu n'es qu'une petite Shaman. Ton esprit pathétique ne serais même pas capable de comprendre la puissance des sorciers. Nous pouvons créer des potions qui s'insinuent dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... On peut mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon et tu oses prétendre être une sorcière? Ne me fais pas rire… Tu n'es pas et ne sera jamais une sorcière, tu es et restera à jamais une Shaman.

- Daphné! Tu vas trop loin! rétorqua Harry. Moi-même je n'étais pas au courant de la différence entre sorciers et Shaman avant que tu ne me l'expliques.

- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais pris tes études sérieusement!

- Et elle qui n'a jamais eu cette éducation était sensé le savoir comment? contra Harry rendant son amie silencieuse. Mes excuses, mais cela devient vraiment frustrant de se faire soupçonner pour le simple fait de s'être défendu contre des vampires. Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème avec nous mais si l'on pouvait simplement régler ça maintenant? suggéra-t-il à Buffy.

- Très bien, accorda la Tueuse laissant tomber la question sur la sorcellerie. D'abord, que faites vous à Sunnydale?

- Vacance, dit Daphné. J'ai entendu dire que créatures démoniaque faisait une trêve pour Halloween et je me suis dit que visiter une ville où créatures magique et moldus sera intéressant, mais je n'avais pas compté être poursuivie par une Tueuse. Cela devient lassant, répondit plus calmement Daphné bien que l'irritation qu'elle ressentait était bien visible pour tous.

- Vous devez avoir notre âge, et même si je ne suis pas une experte du système éducatif britannique, vous ne devriez pas être en cours? continua Buffy.

- J'ai eu une permission spéciale du directeur et Harry n'est plus scolarisé. Tu pourrais nous présenter tes amis?

- Voici Angel le plus vieux d'entre nous, dit Buffy ce qui provoqua un sourire de la part de ses amis, Alex et Willow.

- Tu es un vampire, constata Harry en regardant Angel surprenant les américains.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser çà? questionna l'homme.

- La blague sur ton âge et le fait que l'on est sur une Bouche de l'Enfer. C'était un coup à l'aveugle mais j'ai touché juste apparemment vu les têtes que font tes amis.

- Oui, je suis un vampire. Tu comptes me tuer?

- Non. Comme on vous l'a dit, on est en vacances. Je n'ai aucune envie de chasser des créatures démoniaques. De plus si tu es avec une Tueuse, c'est que tu dois être différent. Tant que tu n'attaques pas d'humain en ma présence, je ne te détruirai pas. On repartira le 1er, ne vous en faites donc pas, nous ne serons bientôt plus dans vos pattes. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais est-ce que ça a répondu à tes suspicions? demanda Harry après s'être tourné vers Buffy.

- Pour l'instant…

- C'est plus que suffisant, coupa Daphné. On y va Harry. »

Les deux anglais se retirèrent tandis que les quatre américains échangèrent un regard. Lorsque Daphné et Harry disparurent de leurs vues, Angel prit la parole.

« Faites attention à ces deux là. Ils sont extrêmement dangereux, surtout ce Harry. Le pouvoir qu'il dégageait était très… effrayant. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que tu veux contre toi. Et cette sorcière… Elle se comporte comme une noble, une aristocrate, mais elle sait se défendre. Elle est également dangereuse, pas de la même manière que Harry, mais tout aussi mortelle.

- La question que je me pose, c'est que fait une _sorcière_ et un Shaman ensemble, dit Alex et voyant les regards interrogateur de ses amis, il développa. La façon dont elle parlait des sorciers et des Shaman, il est claire qu'elle voit les Shaman comme inférieur pourtant elle était… soumise on va dire… à Harry.

- Je pense qu'il était un sorcier il n'y a pas si longtemps, commenta Angel. Lorsque tu nous as raconté ta rencontre avec eux, tu as dit que Daphné avait fait un commentaire sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il ne contrôlait pas totalement et qu'il avait nié être un sorcier. Et maintenant elle nous dit qu'il n'est _plus_ scolarisé. Elle n'a pas dit qu'il ne l'est _pas_ mais qu'il ne l'est _plus_ et qu'il n'avait pas pris sa scolarité au sérieux. Avec tout ces indices je pense qu'un évènement lui a fait perdre ses pouvoirs et a été exclu de leur école magique puis a développé des pouvoir de Shaman. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient un danger Buffy.

- Et puis Harry était gentil et poli contrairement à cette pimbêche, s'exclama bruyamment Willow. Je pense que je pourrai devenir amie avec lui. On se reverra peut-être, finit-elle avant de se remettre en route. »

Les autres la regardèrent, incrédule avant de la suivre. Harry et Daphné arrivèrent finalement à leur hôtel. L'adolescent fut le premier à aller à la douche avant de s'allonger dans le lit. Cela faisait presque 20 heures qu'il était réveillé et avait besoin de repos. Il était tellement fatigué que le fait de partager le lit avec la jeune fille ne le dérangeait plus du tout. Il commença enfin à trouver le sommeil lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et vit la jeune fille simplement en serviette, dans l'encadrement de la porte l'observant. Il resta sans voix avant de se sortir de sa torpeur et se recoucher, son cœur battant douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Cette fille était d'une beauté qui ne devrait pas exister dans ce monde. Perdu dans ses pensés, il remarqua à peine la Serpentard s'assoir à ses côtés. Lorsque leur regard se croisa, ses facultés mentale se stoppèrent. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser s'approfondissant, elle grimpa sur lui passant ses mains des ses cheveux tandis qu'il se redressa lui caressant son dos. Elle brisa alors le baiser et se prépara à retirer sa serviette se dévoilant ainsi entièrement à lui. Harry, qui par une volonté de fer réussi faire repartir son cerveau, stoppa la jeune fille.

« Daph… on ne peut pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi? questionna-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Je… je veux pas te faire de mal mais, je ne t'aime pas Daphné, pas dans ce sens là. On se connait depuis plus d'un an maintenant, je me suis attaché à toi, mais de je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je peux pas coucher avec toi sans te rendre tes sentiments. Dis que je suis stupide, vieux jeu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est un quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire à une amie. Je ne veux pas, je ne _peux _pas t'utiliser pour assouvir un besoin primal. Tu m'es trop précieuse pour que je te fasse du mal.

- C'est à cause de ce cœur que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer un peu plus chaque jour Harry, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. J'ai commencé à faire attention à toi durant notre quatrième années, une fois de plus tu attirais l'attention en étant choisi comme le quatrième des Trois Champions. Je t'ai observé, je te voyais subir les moquerie de tes camarades, te faire abandonner par ton soi-disant meilleur ami. Je te voyait étudier comme jamais auparavant dans le simple but de survivre dans un tournoi trop grand pour toi. Alors qu'auparavant je ne te voyais uniquement comme un de ces autres Gryffondor, je te voyait à présent comme quelqu'un qui faisait tout pour survivre à une vie maudite. Toute les années, il y avait un exploit que tu effectuais. Sauver la Pierre Philosophale a 11ans, vaincre un Basilic millénaire à 12, repousser une centaine de Détraqueur à 13 et te voilà Champion contre ton gré à 14ans dans un tournoi où n'importe qui d'autre de notre âge se ferait tué. Puis Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, tu l'as combattu une fois de plus et a survécu.

Puis vint la cinquième année. L'attaque d'un Détraqueur chez toi. Tu emplissais déjà mes pensées mais l'inquiétude que tu sois puni dans cette farce qu'était ton procès. Je commençais enfin à te connaitre un peu mais tout se termina bien. Puis Umbridge créa sa Brigade Inquisitoriale officieusement tandis que Dumbledore était toujours directeur. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que les couloirs étaient toujours vide lorsque vous y alliez ou repartiez? C'est parce que j'étais chargé de la surveillance de cette zone. Je voulais tellement me joindre à vous te montrer que je t'aimais plus que tout mais tu étais tellement aveuglé par Cho Chang… J'ai donc attendu et t'ai protégé dans l'ombre. Lorsque je t'ai vu avec Umbridge, vous dirigez vers la Forêt Interdite je vous ai suivi puis tu es partit à dos de Sombral. J'ai tout de suite comprit tes intentions étant au courant du plan de Tu-Sais-Qui j'ai donc couru vers Snape et lui ai dit que tu étais partit. C'était un pari. Si Snape était un espion comme je le pensais, le petit groupe de Dumbledore accourrait pour t'aider, sinon, rien ne pourrait te sauver mis à part ton instinct.

Puis tu es revenu vivant, inconscient mais vivant. Puis les nouvelles commencèrent à pleuvoir. Tu-Sais-Qui de retour, ta perte de magie, ton exclusion, mon désir d'être avec toi se détruisait sous mes yeux. Toute mes manipulations pour que tu m'acceptes réduit à néant. J'ai donc fais la seule chose que je pouvais désormais faire. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis venue te voir. Et nous voilà aujourd'hui.

- Toute ton histoire avec ton père, ton serment de fidélité, est-ce que c'était vrai?

- Oui mais contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit, je serais resté à tes côtés que tu me permettes de me venger ou non. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime depuis que je t'observe et que j'ai appris à te connaitre, alors laisse moi faire ce que je veux.

- Même si l'on couche ensemble, ça ne me fera pas t'aimer Daph, lui répondit gentiment Harry

- Je sais, mais au moins j'aurais été avec l'homme que j'aime. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, avec un peu de chance tu tomberas amoureux de moi, termina-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. »

Avec une certaine culpabilité, Harry céda à ses demandes et lui fit l'amour. Le lendemain, les deux britanniques se réveillèrent dans les bras de l'autre et la jeune femme avait un immense sourire.

* * *

Ils continuèrent de visiter la petite ville et tombèrent de nouveau sur Buffy et sa clique. Bien que jour de cours, ils arrivaient quand même à se croiser au grand amusement des garçons et au grand malheur des filles. A l'initiative d'Harry et d'Angel, les deux groupes firent plus amples connaissance et à la surprise générale Daphné et Buffy s'entendirent plutôt bien. Ils décidèrent de passer Halloween ensemble mais bien que la tension initiale entre les deux groupes avait diminué grandement, les américains ne faisaient pas totalement confiance aux britanniques. Cela servirait autant à mieux se connaitre qu'à surveiller ce couple. La fin d'après-midi et la soirée, Harry et Daphné décidèrent d'aider Buffy dans sa chasse aux vampires. Harry pour tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs en situation réelle et Daphné, tout simplement pour aider et protéger Harry au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal.

Lorsque la ronde de la Tueuse se termina, ils se séparèrent et choisirent de se rencontrer devant le lycée le lendemain pour choisir leurs costumes.

* * *

« Salut vous trois, dit Harry aux adolescents américain. Comment étaient les cours?

- Le principal Snyder nous a collé de garde pour les écoliers. Costume obligatoire. Je pensais juste trainer un peu avec vous, rentrer tranquillement à la maison pas trop tard et voilà que tout mes plans sont à jeter, se complaignit Buffy.

- Bah, au moins tu ne devras pas chasser des vampires cette nuit, profites-en pour t'amuser un peu, lui dit Alex. Allons-y! J'ai vu un nouveau magasin appelé Ethan. Ils vendent des costumes, je pense que l'on devrait y aller. »

Tout le monde étant d'accord, ils se mirent en route vers le magasin. Les cinq adolescent cherchèrent un peu lorsque Harry tomba sur une collection de costume qui attira son regard, les autres le virent et le rejoignirent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Daphné.

- Un jeu de plateau moldu ce déroulant au 41ème millénaire dans une galaxie en guerre depuis 10 000ans, répondit Harry, c'est un jeu assez apprécié à la base, ça teste la stratégie, la tactique et la chance entre autre. Certain joue aux échecs, d'autre à ça. Il y a une part d'imprévu ce qui rends ce jeu très populaire.

- Je connais, supplia Alex. J'avais un ami qui était accro à ce jeu et il me prêtait ses figurines. On a passé de longue nuit à nous affronter. Il s'appelait Jesse. Je pense que je vais prendre un de ces costumes. Ça sera mon hommage personnel.

- On devrait tous en prendre un, dit Willow. Donc messieurs, que représente ces costumes?

- L'armure géante est un Apothicaire du Chapitre des Chevalier Gris, des chasseurs de démons. Un costume de Technaugure du Culte de la Machine. Ils croient que chaque machine à un esprit accordé par le Dieu-Machine. Nous avons ensuite, une armure de Sœurs de Batailles, un Ordre de guerrières fanatiques de l'Inquisition qui traquent et tuent les hérétiques, les xénos et les mutants. Elles sont entièrement dévoué à l'Empereur-dieu de l'Humanité. Nous avons ensuite deux armures d'Inquisiteur ou Inquisitrice. Je crois que le nom est assez explicite. Tous membres de l'Impérium de l'Humanité. Un peu plus loin, il y a d'autres factions si vous voulez essayer…

- Je pense que l'on devrait resté sur l'Impérium, nous combattons tous pour l'humanité, alors que les autres sont voués à sa destruction, répondit Alex. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas aussi cruel et fanatique mais l'idée est là.

- C'est décidé alors, dit Buffy voyant ses compagnons acquiescer. Chacun son costume. »

* * *

Les cinq compagnons accompagnèrent les enfants chacun dans leurs costumes mais bien qu'extrêmement inconfortable, ils émerveillaient les enfants alors ils ne se plaignirent pas trop. Ils durent se séparer lorsque les enfants à leurs charges partirent dans des directions différentes. C'est alors que le monde se mit à tourbillonner pour des milliers de personnes. Daphné fut la première à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et lorsqu'elle posa le regard tout autour d'elle, une haine profonde s'éveillât. Ce monde était empli de démon, mutant et hérétique. Elle leva la main vers le groupe le plus proche tandis que ses yeux émirent une lumière bleuté et déversa un torrent de flamme.

« Brûlez démon! Rejoignez vos maitres et apprenez à craindre la fureur de l'Humanité. Brûlez! Que la fureur de l'Empereur soit mon boucliez et que Sa haine soit mon épée! Disparaissez de ce monde déchets du Chaos! »

Lorsque les flammes moururent, une dizaine de corps gisaient carbonisé désormais.

« Ici Inquisitrice Alexia Kourkov de l'Ordo Hereticus, à toute les forces Impériale de cette planète, est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit? »

Alex tranchait ses ennemis tous en récitant des prières de batailles.

« Je suis la colère de l'Empereur incarné, mes poings taché de rouge par le sang de mes adversaires! Je suis la vengeance de l'Empereur ayant pris forme, les traitres n'ont pas à me craindre, car je leur offre la rédemption à travers la mort! Venez à moi, ennemis de l'Humanité! Venez à moi que vous soyez xéno, hérétique ou démon! Colère! Fureur! Vengeance! Ce seront les mots que je graverai sur vos cadavres après vous avoir tué devant Son regard! » Lorsque le dernier de ses adversaires immédiat fut mort il répondit à l'appel.

« Ici Apothicaire Nathaniel Voraster des Chevalier Gris. Je suis à votre service mon seigneur. »

Willow tenait fermement son fusil laser et s'était retranché dans un bâtiment, abattant tous ceux qui passaient dans son champ de vision.

« Technaugure Lisa Pazlo, comment le culte de la machine peut vous servir? »

Buffy tenait son lance-flamme lourd et avançait sur la route déversant un torrent de flamme sur ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin sans aucune distinction. La corruption et la présence de xénos était forte sur cette planète. Elle devait être purifié.

« Sœur Céleste supérieur Isabelle Jintoz de l'Ordre du Calice d'Ebène. Je suis à votre service Inquisitrice. »

Harry était assis sur une pile de cadavre et observait tranquillement le démon qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Quel est ton nom démon?

- Spike. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me laisser partir?

- Non mais si tu réponds à mes question, je t'accorderais une mort rapide et sans douleur. Bien sur, tu peux toujours t'enfuir et lorsque je t'attraperai, tu me supplieras de t'achever, chose que je ne ferai pas bien entendu. C'est ton choix.

- Et si je te répondais et que tu me laissais ensuite partir? Tu as tes réponses, je continue à vivre, tout le monde est content.

- Sauf les centaines de personnes que tu as massacré et les centaines que tu massacreras. Non mon petit démon, tu réponds et tu meurs sans douleur, tu résistes et tu as droit à une éternité de torture.

- Éternité? Tu seras mort bien avant moi.

- Non crois moi sur parole. Je peux être vaincu au combat mais certainement pas par le temps.

- Ok… admettons... Je peux au moins savoir ton nom?

- Seigneur Inquisiteur Hadrian Peverell de l'Ordo Malleus. Mais d'autres m'ont connu comme le Primarque de la Legio Secondus avant que ne mon père ne me trahisse et détruise ma Légion avant d'ordonner l'effacement de toutes traces de mon frère et de sa Légion ainsi que ma Légion et moi. J'ai hait mon père lorsqu'il a tourné son épée contre mon frère et moi. Mais il avait raison sur un point. Les forces du Chaos son un danger pour l'Humanité. Grâce au sort qui a été lancer, j'ai pu transférer ma conscience dans ce corps pour un court laps de temps. Lorsque le sort se brisera je retournerai dans mon propre corps mais il temps que je pose mes questions. Quel est l'état de cette galaxie?

- Pardon? Galaxie? T'as fumé quoi mon pote? questionna Spike, incrédule.

- Tu es marrant, je t'accorde cela, sourit Hadrian. Terra Atlantis n'as donc toujours pas atteint un niveau technologique suffisant? Je pensais que nos cousins Lantiens auraient pris une part plus active dans le développement de leurs enfants…

- De quoi tu parles bordel?

- Je vais te raconter une histoire très ancienne. Tellement ancienne que nous n'étions que 22 si l'on compte Ollanius Pius à nous en souvenir. Dans une galaxie très très lointaine…

- Ça va, je connais Star Wars merci, coupa le vampire blond.

- Je vais laisser passer ça mais ne recommence pas! répondit Hadian d'un ton plaisant mais d'une froideur sans égale. Comme je disais, dans une galaxie très très lointaine existait une race appeler les Alteran ou Anquietas dans leur langue. Cette race grandit au fil des millénaires et conquis une grande partie sa galaxie, exterminant ou intégrant tout ceux qui se trouvait sur son chemin mais c'est alors qu'une guerre civile éclata. Ils découvrirent un moyen d'abandonner leur enveloppe charnel et d'exister en tant que pur énergie. Rare étaient ceux qui y parvinrent mais cela déclencha quand même une guerre. Ceux qui voulaient être vénéré comme des dieux à travers l'univers grâce à leurs pouvoirs acquis après cette ascension à un plan supérieur d'existence et ceux qui voulaient découvrir l'Univers de manière scientifique tout en laissant les nouvelles races se développer à leur rythme avant de les intégrer lorsqu'ils seraient assez mature ou les exterminer s'ils représentaient une menace. Les scientifiques perdirent la guerre et s'enfuirent.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une galaxie assez éloigné de leur ancien foyer dépourvu de vie. Ils reconstruisirent rapidement leur empire et leur nouvelle planète d'origine prit le nom d'Avalon. Voyant la réalisation sur le visage de Spike, il sourit avant de continuer. Une immense cité fut construite elle se nommait Atlantis. Elle était le chef-d'œuvre des Altéran au point qu'ils renommèrent la planète Terra Atlantis. Pendant 50 millions d'années les Altéran prospérèrent mais ils furent rattrapé par leur passé. Ceux qu'ils les avaient poussé à fuir leur galaxie d'origine les retrouvèrent et déversèrent un virus qui détruisit l'empire Altéran. Certain effectuèrent l'Ascension, la majorité fuirent vers la galaxie de Pégase à bord de la cité-vaisseau Atlantis.

Un autre groupe partit vers une autre galaxie qu'ils nommèrent la Voie Lactée. Ce deuxième groupe rencontra une race qui rivalisait avec la leur et une profonde amitié se noua mais ce groupe d'Altéran était mourant. Ils s'établirent sur une planète qu'ils nommèrent Terra pour y mourir en paix. Ils se concentrèrent sur l'Ascension mais découvrirent à la place une dimension parallèle. Au lieu d'effectuer l'Ascension, ils découvrir qu'ils pouvaient renaitre dans le corps d'un nouveau nés en traversant cette dimension. Ceux qui pouvaient atteindre cette dimension prirent le nom de Shaman et décidèrent de guider leur race mais ils voulaient découvrir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller avec cette nouvelle dimension. Ils léguèrent donc tout leur savoir à leur allié avant de détruire toute leurs archives. Ce fut une erreur monumental car comme ils le découvriront plus tard, leur allié avait déjà maitrisé cette dimension qu'ils nommaient le Warp ou l'Immatérium.

Plus tard, une guerre éclata entre une jeune race nommé les Nécrontyr et les alliés des Altéran. La première guerre fut à sens unique mais la seconde… Les Nécrontyr découvrirent une race qui vivaient dans les étoiles les « C'Tan ». La guerre reprit de plus belle et les Nécrontyr gagnaient. Terra fut un champ de bataille et tous les Altéran y moururent sauf quelques' un qui réussirent à se réfugié dans le Warp. Les Altéran furent recréé dans sa forme la plus primitive par leur alliés comme dernier geste d'amitié entre les deux races avant de s'éteindre à leur tour. Les Nécrontyr devenu des machines et assaillit par une race créé par leur défunt ennemis dut hiberner et cette nouvelle race, les Eldar, devinrent la nouvelle faction dominante de la galaxie.

Les Altéran après plusieurs millions d'années d'errance dans le Warp reprirent forme et continuèrent à guider cette deuxième génération d'Altéran qu'ils nommèrent humains. Cependant le Warp commença à devenir dangereux et les Altéran décidèrent de fusionner en un seul être. Il fut connu comme l'Empereur de l'Humanité. Les millénaires passèrent, et l'Empereur veillait sur Ses enfants dans l'ombre.

L'humanité s'aventura finalement parmi les étoiles et créèrent un empire s'étalant sur la galaxie cohabitant pacifiquement avec la plus part des extraterrestres mais les activités psychique des humains, des Eldar et d'autres races donnèrent naissance à trois entités dans le Warp. Cela marqua la naissance des 3 premiers Dieux du Chaos. Puis vinrent les tempêtent Warp. L'humanité s'entredéchira dans des luttes apocalyptiques. Le Warp étant devenu impraticable, l'empire humain s'effondra.

Pendant 4 000 ans l'humanités fut divisé. Puis les Eldar donnèrent naissance au 4ème et dernier Dieu du Chaos. Cela calma l'Immatérium et l'Empereur créa génétiquement 20 humains. Des surhommes. Des êtres qui rivalisaient avec l'Empereur Lui-même. Mais ils disparurent par des moyens mystérieux bien que plus tard, certains suspectèrent les Dieux du Chaos. L'Empereur ne se découragea pas et entreprit une immense croisade pour réunir les mondes humains. Il retrouva Ses 20 enfants dispersé dans la galaxie durant Sa croisade. Puis il retourna sur Terra au beau milieu de sa croisade pour une raison connu de Lui seul provoquant ainsi sa chute.

Sur les 20 enfants, deux disparurent de la main de leur propre père et sur les 18 restant, neuf Le trahirent et plongèrent l'empire dans une guerre civile. Le fils préféré de l'Empereur, l'homme qui Lui avait sauvait la vie et que Lui-même avait sauvé menait désormais la rébellion et réussit presque à Le tuer mais échoua. L'Empereur dut cependant placé en stase où il est dans une lutte psychique perpétuelle contre les quatre Dieux du Chaos depuis 10 000ans.

Ce qu'à part moi, personne ne sait, c'est qu'Il s'est retiré de la Croisade car Il reçu un message des Altéran ayant fuit dans Pégase. Ils venait de perdre une guerre et étaient forcé de fuir une nouvelle fois vers Terra Atlantis. L'Empereur était donc inquiet. Qui pouvait donc vaincre un empire vieux de 10 millions d'années? Pouvait-ils atteindre la Voie Lacté? Tant de question et si peu de réponse mais au final rien de tout cela n'importa car Son fils venait de le trahir et de plonger Son empire dans une guerre civile. Quant aux Altéran de Pégase? Ils retournèrent sur Terra Atlantis et tentèrent de reconstruire leur Empire tout en racontant des légendes sur leurs frères dans cette galaxie qu'ils nommaient Voie Lactée aux humains qu'ils avaient créé. Ces humains, vous, nommèrent leur planète « Terre » et leur galaxie « Voie Lactée » tout comme le second groupe d'Altéran l'avait fait mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et nous voilà aujourd'hui, moi un être d'une lointaine galaxie revenu sur Terra Atlantis là où mes ancêtres avaient trouvé refuge après s'être enfui de leur galaxie d'origine discutant d'une histoire longtemps oublié avec un démon.

- Si j'ai bien comprit, la Terre et notre galaxie, la Voie Lactée, ont les même noms que la galaxie dans laquelle s'est établit ce deuxième groupe d'Altéran? Notre Terre avait pour nom Terra Atlantis et au retour des Altéran de Pégase, on a prit les noms qu'avaient choisit le deuxième groupe d'Altéran pour nous-même? Ok... Farfelu mais pourquoi pas? j'ai une question cependant. Pourquoi me raconter tout ça? demanda Spike.

- J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, tout simplement. Pendant 10 000ans j'ai caché qui j'étais vraiment. Un Primarque, un des enfant de l'Empereur. J'ai été incapable d'être moi-même, mentant chaque jour un peu plus, perdant mon identité avec chaque mensonge qui sortait de ma bouche, chaque nouveau personnage que je créais et que je faisais mourir pour pouvoir continuer à servir l'Humanité. Et puis bien que tu sois un démon tu n'es en rien comparable à ceux qui habite ma galaxie de plus tu vas mourir, ce n'est pas comme si tu allai pouvoir répéter mon histoire. Lorsque je suis entré dans la tête de cet enfant, j'ai découvert énormément de chose mais du monde extérieur, du monde moldu, il avait presque tout réprimé. Il n'y avait cependant qu'une seule chose qui m'intéressait et tu me l'as fourni. Je sais désormais que ma galaxie ne pourra pas compter sur l'aider de ses frères d'ici pour venir nous aider. Merci pour cette discussion docteur Spike, cela m'a fait du bien de me confier mais il est temps de mourir. »

Le Primarque leva la main et déclencha un torrent d'éclair mais le vampire esquiva et disparut dans un bâtiment. Hadrian le poursuivit mais il avait disparut.

« _Petit bâtard sournois, bah tu mourras tôt ou tard… _Ici le Seigneur Inquisiteur Hadrian Peverell, à toutes les forces Impériale. Par décret Inquisitorial, je prends le contrôle de toute les forces présente sur cette planète. Inquisitrice Kourkov, Apothicaire Voraster, Technaugure Pazlo et sœur Jintoz. Je vous envoie les coordonnées du point de ralliement. Nous avons un monde à purger… »


	5. Chapter 5: Explications

Le Seigneur Inquisiteur Hadrian Peverell dans le corps de Harry retrouva ses camarades au point de rendez-vous comme prévu.

« Mon Seigneur, commença le Chevalier Gris, savez-vous où nous sommes?

- Dans des corps différents pour commencer. J'ai senti une distorsion dans le Warp et j'ai compris que c'était un rituel d'invocation. J'ai donc lié mon esprit à vous et nous voilà. Nous sommes sur ce qui ressemble à Terra en 997 M.2 d'après ce que j'ai pu recueillir comme information. _Ressemble effectivement car nous ne sommes même__ pas dans notre galaxie. _Une fête païenne avait lieu lorsque le sort fut jeté. Si nous en détruisons la source, nous serons de retour dans nos propres corps et avec un peu de chance, ils n'auront pas été détruit.

- Mais Holy Terra est infesté, intervint l'Inquisitrice, nous devons la purger!

- L'Empereur devrait marcher sur ces terres à cette époque et Il tolère cette hérésie! coupa Hadrian. Pour qui te prends-tu pour contester Sa divine volonté? S'Il veut que Ses sujets subissent et endurent les aberrations du Chaos pour un dessein que Lui seul peut voir, nous n'interviendrons pas! L'Empereur seul sait pourquoi Il tolère cela. Ce n'est pas à nous de juger. Nous n'avons qu'une seule mission: mettre fin à cette magie. Alors allons-y.

- L'Empereur protège, fut la réponse de ses quatre compagnons. »

* * *

Bataillant contre des hordes de monstres, de démons et de mutants, les cinq serviteurs impériaux arrivèrent enfin à la source du sort.

« C'est la source de cette magie, confirma l'Inquisitrice en regardant la statue en face d'elle.

- Alors ce que nous devons faire est clair, dit le Space Marine avant de détruire l'objet démoniaque brisant ainsi le charme.

- Qu'est-ce que…? demanda Buffy tandis que les derniers effets du sort se dissipaient.

- Alex? C'est toi? questionna Willow. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Aucune idée, répondit le jeune homme tandis qu'il observait son costume en pièce ainsi que lui-même. Il était devenu une masse de muscle de 2,30 mètres.

- Il faudrait y aller, coupa Harry » Daphné transforma les lambeaux du costume d'Alex en habits qu'il enfila aussitôt n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver nu au milieu de ses amis avant que le petit groupe se mit en route.

Les cinq adolescents se retrouvèrent dans le sous-sol de Buffy pour discuter des événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu.

« Donc, on choisit un costume de Warhammer, un sort nous transforme en nos personnages et nous voilà tous avec des connaissances que ne sont pas les nôtres c'est bien cela? demanda rhétoriquement Alex.

- A peu près, répondit tout de même Daphné. J'ai tout les pouvoirs et les souvenirs de l'Inquisitrice Alexia Kourkov. 170 ans de combat au sein de l'Ordo Hérecticus… Les souvenirs sont horribles. Elle a massacré ou ordonné le massacre de plus de personnes qu'il y a actuellement sur Terre. J'ai vu le coté le plus sombre de l'espèce humaine. Des guerres, des morts si horribles et en si grand nombres que n'importe qui dans notre monde serait devenu fou. Mais j'ai également vu le courage, la noblesse et de l'abnégations qui ont poussés des mondes à survivre et à vaincre alors que tout les condamnaient. C'est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction que d'avoir ces souvenirs…

- Je comprends, répondit gentiment Alex. 400 ans dans le Chapitre des Chevaliers Gris laisse des marques surtout pour quelqu'un qui a les souvenirs d'un Apothicaire. Il a vu un nombre incalculable de ses frères mourir; parfois de sa propre main leur accordant ainsi la Paix de l'Empereur. Tout ces enfants qui subissaient les procédures pour devenir des Spaces Marines et qui ne survivaient pas… Il a été le témoin de tout ça… ainsi que des milliers de batailles que rien ni personne n'entendra jamais mis à part l'Inquisition et le Chapitre lui-même… Et vous? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux amis, _trois maintenant, car après tout ça, nous sommes certainement amis désormais_.

- J'étais une Technaugure attaché à la Garde Impériale, commença Willow. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu de combats. Seul deux en fait. Lisa avait surtout passé sa vie à étudier. En fait la seule chose l'empêchant d'atteindre le grade de Magos Artisan dans la hiérarchie de l'Adeptus Mechanicus était ce manque d'expérience sur les champs de batailles. J'ai donc tout les schémas de construction de l'armement de l'Impérium, du pistolet laser jusqu'aux cuirassé de classe Empereur en passant par le très saint Bolter et le vénérable char de combat Leman Russ. Vous avez besoin d'une arme? Je peux la fabriquer.

-Et toi Buffy?

- Une Sœur de Bataille. Une Céleste Supérieur pour être exacte. Isabelle à atteint ce rang après seulement 60 ans de service. Elle était presque considéré comme une Sainte Vivante. Une guerrière touché par l'Empereur. Elle était toujours la première à se porter volontaire pour mener ses escouades accomplir un objectif que personne n'avait réussi à atteindre. Elle était jeune par rapport au standard de l'Impérium, mais elle était incroyablement mortelle. Et toi Harry?

- La personne qui a prit possession de mon corps était quelqu'un qui a été effacer par le temps ou plus exactement par l'Empereur en personne, dit Harry et continua malgré les regards hésitant de ses amis. Ceux que je vais vous dire serait considéré comme hérésie dans l'univers de l'Empereur. Celui qui a prit possession de mon corps n'est personne d'autre que le Primarque de la seconde légion, lâcha le jeune homme choquant son audience.

- Co… Comment? demanda finalement Alex.

- Pour tout comprendre, il faut que j'explique la vie de ce Primarque. Tout comme ses frères, il fut séparé de l'Empereur et échoua sur un monde nommé Akrantos. Sur ce monde vivait une tribu guerrière. Petite en taille environ 2000 membres mais extrêmement crainte. Ils découvrirent le jeune Primarque et au bout de quelques années, il était devenu le guerrier le plus craint de toute la planète et l'avait unifié. Cependant sa tribu avait une coutume bien particulière; avant d'entrer en guerre, ils dévoraient la chair de leurs ennemis afin de découvrir leurs forces et leurs faiblesses.

Lorsque le Primarque fut réunit avec sa légion, il y introduisit cette coutume. Son esprit rebelle et insoumis lui attira rapidement l'inimitié de ses autres frères mis à part un. Le Primarque de la XIème Légion qui tout comme lui était mis à l'écart. La raison était toute simple. Le Primarque de la XIème Légion avait refusé de s'agenouiller devant l'Empereur, dit Harry ce qui causa un cri de surprise parmi ses amis. Exactement, il refusa de s'agenouiller et déclara « Je te suivrai dans ta croisade car elle est juste mais je ne me soumettrais jamais… à qui que ce soit. Si nous marchons ensemble se sera en tant que père et fils et non en tant que maitre et serviteur. ». Depuis ce jour-là, le Primarque de la XIème Légion fut mis à part et devint un solitaire jusqu'à la venu d'Hadrian où ils devinrent inséparable.

Mais Hadrian en important cette coutume, maudit sa Légion. Au fil du tant, les glandes Progénoïdes devinrent corrompus et les Space Marines de la seconde Légion commencèrent à se mettre à dévorer leurs ennemis au beau milieu de la bataille. Hadrian décida d'aller demander de l'aide à l'Empereur mais Il refusa. A la place il envoya les Spaces Wolves détruire la seconde Légion. Hadrian refusant de voir ses enfants mourir pour une erreur qu'il avait lui-même commise prit le commandement de ses troupes et combattit Leman Russ avant de le vaincre et de le forcer à se retirer. L'Empereur prit alors sa garde prétorienne et rallia ses troupes à celle de Leman Russ avant de marcher à nouveau sur Hadrian et sa Légion. C'est alors que le Primarque de la XIème Légion apparut à son tour mais pour aider son frère Hadrian.

Le combat qui s'ensuivit fut un chaos total mais au final, la puissance de l'Empereur était trop grande et les deux Primarque renégats furent mis à mort. C'est-ce que l'Empereur croyait, en réalité Hadrian était un Perpétuelle tout comme Vulkan le Primarque des Salamanders, Ollanius Persson le fidèle compagnon de l'Empereur et l'Empereur Lui-même. Ils étaient tous immortels. Un Perpétuelle peut survivre à un démembrement, une asphyxie et même une décapitation, les cellules se régénérant au bout de quelques jours ramenant la personne à la vie. La seule arme capable de vaincre définitivement un Perpétuelle est l'arme nommé Fulgurite, supposément un fragment de l'arme de l'Empereur mais ce fut Leman Russ qui porta le coup fatal à Hadrian assurant ainsi sa survie.

Suite à cette trahison de l'Empereur, Hadrian fuit dans un recoin reculé de l'Impérium mais Horus déclenchât sa rébellion. Hadrian combattit alors partout où le besoin s'en faisait sentir mais restant le plus loin possible des Primarque survivants. Il rejoignit finalement l'Ordo Malleus et combattit le Chaos faisant mourir ses personnages pour en créer d'autre afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. 10 000 ans plus tard, il est toujours au service de l'Impérium. Et voilà l'histoire de celui qui m'a possédés.

- C'est… incroyable, dit Daphné. Alors même l'Empereur n'est qu'humain finalement… Puissant, divin même… mais toujours humain…

- Les Spaces Marines l'ont toujours vu ainsi, ajouta Alex. L'Homme suprême, celui vers qui l'humanité doit aspirer à rejoindre. Mais qu'allons nous faire? Je pensais qu'il n'était qu'un personnage de fiction mais maintenant que je suis devenu un Psyker, je le ressens. Je sais qu'il existe et avec un Primarque qui t'a possédé, toute ma perspective de comment je le voyais a été… bouleverser. Mais je pense toujours qu'avec ce qu'il a accompli, le fait qu'il soit dans une bataille éternelle avec les quatre Dieux du Chaos, il mérite vraiment son ascension au rang de Dieu.

- Là n'est pas la question, répondit Harry, en tout et pour tout, Il est Divin. Qui d'autre serait capable de combattre les quatre divinité du Chaos simultanément et tout seul. La question est: qu'allons nous faire avec nos nouvelles connaissances?

- La purge des démons, dit sans hésitation Buffy. Avec l'aide de Willow nous avons accès à tout l'arsenal de l'Impérium. Nous recréons l'Impérium ici-même pour lorsque notre race sois prête à vagabonder parmi les étoiles, elle soit unifié. Cela prendra du temps mais nous pouvons le faire. Cependant, rien de tout cela ne sera possible si nous ne détruisons pas les démons.

- Tu as raison, mais l'unification de l'humanité ne sera pas si longue que ça… réfléchit Harry. Ce que je ne vous ais pas dit, c'est qu'en tant qu'ancien sorcier, le gouvernement britannique à prit un intérêt particulier dans mon cas. Avec 10 000 ans d'expérience, mon entrainement de SAS sera coupé court et je prendrai un rôle bien plus actif. Le Royaume-Uni devrait assoir une dominance sur Terre si l'on joue bien nos cartes… j'ai besoin de plus y réfléchir. Mais pour l'instant, créez une usine pour l'équipement des futures troupes de l'Impérium. Avec mon plan, nous allons déclenchez la Troisième Guerre Mondiale dans moins de vingt ans et le monde courbera la tête devant la toute puissance du Royaume-Uni et de tous ceux qui lui seront allié. » Le groupe se sépara alors tandis que Daphné et Harry repartirent en Angleterre, le Scouby-gang décida de mettre Rupert Giles, l'Observateur de Buffy, au courant des derniers événements.

* * *

Lorsque Harry arriva à Credenhill, il soumit un rapport extrêmement détaillé sur ses aventures aux Etats-Unis. Deux jours plus tard, il se retrouva devant la Reine, le Premier Ministre, le Secrétaire d'Etat pour la Défense, le Chef d'État-major de la Défense et le Directeur du Comité d'Intelligence Conjoint, chef de tous les services de Renseignement britannique. Dans cette pièce était donc rassemblé les plus gros bonnet du gouvernement britannique et quasiment n'importe qui aurait envie fuir mais pas Harry Potter. Pas après qu'il ait les souvenirs d'un des plus grand guerrier de la race humaine, pas après avoir 10 000 ans d'horreur comme souvenir. Depuis qu'il était revenu, les cauchemars l'accablaient chacune nuit et l'accablerait pour des années. Seul le temps finira par apaiser son esprit tourmenté.

Lorsque Harry eu finit de raconter la _totalité _de ce qu'il avait appris y compris l'origine de la race humaine, son auditoire en fut réduis au silence. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne soit émis, finalement la reine brisa le silence par une question, une question dont la réponse choqua tout ceux présent:

« Qu'allez vous donc faire à présent Seigneur Inquisiteur Potter?

- Unir la planète, construire nos forces pour que jamais notre race ne soit bloqué dans une lutte éternelle pour sa survie et pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide Votre Majesté.

- Oh? Quoi donc?

- Je veux plonger ce monde dans le chaos pour le remodeler, dit Harry ce qui causa une explosion d'outrage parmi l'assemblé mis à part la reine qui l'observa assidument.

- Dites-moi Seigneur Inquisiteur, qu'avez-vous en tête? questionna une nouvelle fois la reine, lorsque le calme fut revenu. Je veux connaitre les moindres détailles avant de converser avec les représentant de mon peuple.

- Vous doutez de mes paroles, je le comprends bien Votre Altesse, mais sachez que je n'ai que la volonté de faire de l'humanité une race forte qui pourra survivre n'importe quel cataclysme. Mais surtout je ferais tout pour que le Royaume-Uni subisse le moins de conséquences possible pour mes actions. Vous me voyais désormais comme un homme qui à un expérience de dix millénaires dans une galaxie où il n'existe que la guerre, mais je veux vous rappeler que je suis toujours Harry Potter, le jeune homme perdu que vous avez aidé. Il y a plus d'un an, mon monde s'écroulait, trahis par l'homme que je voyais comme mon grand-père, rejeté par mon meilleur ami. Vous êtes alors venu et m'avez offert un toit, une éducation mais plus important encore, une raison de vivre. Lorsque j'ai discuté avec vous monsieur le Premier Ministre, vous m'avez donné l'espoir que le monde magique et le monde non-magique pourrait de nouveau marcher côte à côte sans rien à craindre. J'ai désormais des amis dans le SAS qui a été mon chez-moi ces 15 derniers mois, ils sont devenus ma famille mais j'ai également des amis précieux dans le monde magique. Même si je vois un dessin bien plus grand désormais, la protection de ceux qui me sont cher est mon seul but. Tout comme le SAS, le MI-5 et le MI-6, pour atteindre mon but je devrais faire couler une mer de sang mais au final, tout ce que je ferais n'aura qu'un seul but: protéger ceux à qui je tiens, déclara Harry avec le plus de passion qu'il pouvait faire passer à ses interlocuteurs.

Pour ce qui est de mon plan, il se déroule en plusieurs phase. Phase un: prendre le contrôle du monde magique britannique en éliminant Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore et ce ministère corrompu.

Phase deux: Sécuriser Sunnydale tout en commençant la création d'une armée dédié à l'Impérium et à la protection de notre espèce.

Phase trois: Créer un gouvernement uni avec nos alliés les plus proche en Europe, c'est-à-dire la France et l'Allemagne. Faisons cela et le reste de l'Union Européenne suivra.

Phase quatre: déclencher un conflit au Moyen-Orient. Le prix du pétrole grimpera en flèche et une entreprise que j'aurais créer arrivera avec une source d'énergie alternative propre. Cela nous permettra de nous affranchir de la dépendance au pétrole et la trésorerie de l'état et le peuple seront soulagé d'un immense poids. Notre économie pourra ainsi grimper en flèche avec de nouveaux investissement dans ma société arriveront, me permettant de créer plus d'emploi et ainsi de suite. Rapidement je détiendrais le monopole sur de nombreux secteur.

Phase cinq: déclencher une guerre civile en Russie. Les américains et/ou nous même interviendrons surement lorsque les têtes nucléaires seront mise en jeu. Cela créera un ressentiment chez les russes qui nous déclareront la guerre. Cela provoquera la Troisième Guerre Mondiale en vertu de l'article 5 du Traité de l'Atlantique Nord.

Phase six: Révélations du monde magique et des incursions démoniaques tout en mettant l'accent sur l'aide de la communauté magique via une propagande de masse.

Phase sept: Anéantissement de toutes les forces ne se soumettant pas à notre dominations afin de présenter un front uni face au supernaturel provoquant ainsi une unification mondiale.

- C'est à la fois simple et compliqué, commenta le Chef d'état-major à la Défense. Le fait que vous ayez le monopole sur certain secteur est incroyablement effrayant Seigneur Inquisiteur. Avec un seul ordre vous pourriez paralyser n'importe qu'elle nation qui dépendrait de vos produits.

- De plus, continua le Premier Ministre, votre plan repose sur une Europe unifié et une déclaration de guerre de la Russie. Pourquoi la Russie? Le président Eltsine se rapproche de l'Occident. En provoquant une guerre, cela ne minerait-il pas tous ses efforts?

- Non, Eltsine est un fou, répondit Sir David Spedding, le Directeur du Comité d'Intelligence Conjoint. Les luttes intestines pour le pouvoir en Russie sont de plus en plus fortes. D'après le MI-6 si aucun homme fort n'apparait dans les cinq prochaines années, la Russie entrera effectivement en guerre civile entre les différentes factions.

- Donc, dit lentement la reine, si nous procédons avec votre plan Seigneur Inquisiteur, il faut que nous unifions l'Europe et déclenchions une guerre au Moyen-Orient en moins de cinq ans? Vous vous rendez compte que cela est impossible?

- Impossible? Non. Extrêmement difficile? Oui. Si nous voulons présenter un front unifier non seulement contre les démons mais contre les menaces qui pourraient y avoir en dehors de notre atmosphère… nous devons réussir. Il n'y a pas le choix.

- Très bien. Dans une semaine vous aurez votre réponse Seigneur Inquisiteur, termina le Premier Ministre. »

Harry quitta la salle et rejoignit l'hélicoptère qui le transportera vers Credenhill tandis que le gouvernement britannique se mis à discuter de ce nouveau développement.

« Qu'en pensez vous Sir Spedding? demanda le Premier Ministre.

- Il ne ment pas, mais il ne dit pas toute la vérité. Je suppose que vous avez tous fait des recherches sur l'univers de Warhammer, questionna-t-il et voyant les acquiescements il continua. Si son rapport n'est pas embelli, alors nous avons à faire à un être créé génétiquement pour être un soldat, un général et un leader politique sans égal mis à part pour ses frères. Si nous nous allions à lui, il prendra le contrôle de la Terre en quelques années seulement. Il y aura ceux qui l'auront suivi et ceux qu'il aura massacré. D'après le rapport de Harry Potter, ce Primarque était un Perpétuelle, un être immortel et lui a transmis 10 000 ans de souvenirs. Nous pouvons toujours tenter une assassinassions mais si cela échoue il réduira notre pays en cendres.

- Le seul moyen de nous en sortir est donc de le suivre quelque soit ses décisions? questionna Tony Blair, le Premier Ministre.

- Oui c'est le moyen le plus sur de survivre aux crises qui vont suivre…

- Vos impressions sur le futur rôle de nos forces dans cet Impérium Général Sir Charles Guthrie? En tant que Chef d'État-major de la Défense votre opinion est extrêmement importante.

- Tout dépend de comment Harry Potter décide d'agir. Recréera-t-il la doctrine de la Garde Impériale ou après 9 mois d'entrainement avec le SAS adhèrera-t-il à la notre? Je pense cependant qu'il fera un mixte des deux. La seule différence sera la durée d'engagement des militaires. Les soldats s'engageront-ils jusqu'à leurs morts ou laissera-t-il notre mode de fonctionnement intacte? Il y a beaucoup trop de variable pour avoir une opinion définitive. Seul le temps nous le dira néanmoins l'armée britannique et plus tard les armées française et allemande seront le fer de lance de son armée. Il pourra toujours former des soldats tout en les endoctrinant mais cela prendra des années. Non, le cœur de ses futures forces sera les armées de nos trois pays. Si nous lui livrons l'armée, plus rien ne l'arrêtera.

- Merci général. La question maintenant n'est donc plus « nous soumettons-nous? » mais « Que faire à présent? »

- Le monde magique, répondit la reine. Le premier pas est que tous nos agents secrets et toutes nos forces spéciales soient briefés sur le monde magique. Lorsque Voldemort sera mort, nous entrainerons les éléments magiques les plus prometteurs comme pour monsieur Potter puis nous les intègrerons dans nos unités de SAS. Deux ans après la mort de Voldemort, nous aurons la première armée combinant forces magiques et forces conventionnelles. Les possibilités seront infinies à partir de là afin de modeler notre futur. Trouvez ce Lord Voldemort et tuez le! ordonna la reine, et bien que théoriquement elle n'avait plus le pouvoir de les commander, ils s'inclinèrent néanmoins devant leur monarque.

- A vos ordres Votre Majesté! »

Les premières pierres de la fondations de l'Impérium venait d'être posé et plus rien n'arrêterait sa marche.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, à Poudlard, la jeune Inquisitrice rendit visite à un jeune homme bien connu pour sa haine envers Potter.

- Bonjour Draco, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Comment te traite le grand Voldemort?

- Depuis quand tu prononces son nom? demanda le blond en grimaçant.

- Pas depuis très longtemps. Alors?

- Le seigneur des ténèbres compte attaquer Pondlard entre Avril et Juin. Il n'a pas encore pris de décision définitive.

- Je vois, tu sais, cela m'étonnera toujours que tu sois encore en vie après ton… échec à assassiner Dumbledore.

- Le fait que j'ai découvert qu'il chassait ses Horcruxes m'a beaucoup aidé. Il n'était pas content lorsqu'il a découvert cela et que Severus n'était pas au courant. Il semblerait que Dumbledore ne lui fasse pas autant confiance qu'on ne le croyait.

- Mon pauvre Draco ce que tu es naïf… Severus _était _au courant. Il a juste choisi de ne pas le rapporter.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est un agent double? Qu'il travaille vraiment pour Dumbledore?

- Oui tout comme tu es mon petit espion personnel, susurrât-elle à son oreille, continue comme ça et je te laisserais l'avoir. Tu sera le tout premier. Personne d'autre n'y a jamais touché… juste… toi… son tout… premier, murmura sensuellement Daphné.

- Tu le promets n'est-ce pas? répondit Dracon la gorge sèche. Tu ne me ferras pas tuer?

- Bien sur que non, voyons! Je suis une personne de parole. Mais je te préviens Malfoy, fait là souffrir et tu souhaitera être mort. Elle est ma petite sœur Draco, n'oublie jamais cela!

- Non bien sur que non! se dépêcha de répondre l'héritier des Malfoy.

- Bien, dit la Greengrass avec un sourire, autre chose?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se prépare pour la bataille a venir. Après son échec à faire chuter le Ministère de la magie, il a envoyé des émissaires aux quatre coin du monde. Des centaines de mage noir et de créatures magiques dangereuse l'ont rejoint. On parle d'une dizaine de géants, 5 ou 6 dragons, une cinquantaine de trolls, environ 300 loup-garou et près de 1 500 sorciers. Ce sont les alliances qu'il est parvenu à sécuriser. En 9 mois, il à le temps de doubler voir de tripler sa force. Je ne sais pas ce que Potter compte faire mais Poudlard ne tiendra pas contre cet assaut. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut conquérir le pays dans une guerre rapide et violente. Lorsque Poudlard tombera, le Ministère suivra puis le pays, l'Europe tombera ensuite et finalement le monde. Il faut que vous stoppiez ça. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment mais il faut le finir maintenant le temps que ses troupes sont à l'étranger!

- Du calme Malfoy, soit zen. Regarde-moi. Est-ce que je panique? Non, alors tout va bien. Laisse le réunir ses forces. Plus ils seront nombreux, plus ce sera facile. Ils comprendront qu'ils ont fait le mauvais choix lorsque l'artillerie de l'armée britannique commencera à les bombarder. Prévient moi lorsque tu sauras la date de son assaut sur Poudlard, lui dit-elle avant de partir. »

* * *

« Allo?

- Buffy? C'est Harry. Ça avance?

- Salut Harry. On à réussit à trouver un terrain de 5 hectares avec une petite usine dessus. Elle n'est vraiment pas très grande mais pour notre petit groupe c'est largement suffisant. Willow a réussit à pirater les serveurs bancaire et à détourner près de 2 milliards de dollar de différents groupe criminel tel que les cartel de drogue, trafiquants d'armes etc.… donc le terrain nous appartient déjà. On a déjà prit contact avec plusieurs entreprises afin d'agrandir et de créer de nouveaux bâtiments. Ah oui, j'ai réussit à tout mettre sur ton nom. Te voilà l'heureux propriétaire du laboratoire Sci-Tech R&D. Willow est en train de développer un alliage à vendre afin de garder notre couverture. Vu que c'est un alliage du 41ème millénaire, toutes les compagnies du monde vont se jeter dessus. Dans moins d'un mois, les premières productions devraient être livré et dans 6 mois les premières extensions de l'usine terminé.

- Bien et pour le recrutement?

- C'est là où ça se complique. Le Conseil des Observateurs n'est pas très… coopératif. Ils ont des centaines de Potentielle mais refusent de les envoyer à Sunnydale.

- Et pour d'autres sources de recrutement?

- Tout simplement impossible. Nous n'avons pas les moyens logistiques pour effectuer ce genre de recrutement.

- Les orphelins sont donc hors de portée également, commenta Harry. Tant pis. Continuez à développer ma compagnie, cela va nous servir dans le futur… » Harry raccrocha et se perdit dans ses pensées en observant les dizaines de soldats s'entrainer. La semaine était passé rapidement mais bien qu'Harry continuait à s'entrainer avec le SAS, une tension était désormais présente à cause du nouveau statut du jeune Potter. Les membres du SAS devaient se montrer respectueux désormais lorsqu'ils s'adressaient au jeune garçon bien qu'ils ne sachent pas pourquoi mais des ordres étaient des ordres. La complicité qu'il avait créé avec le 22ème régiment du SAS se détériorait lentement mais surement. Il devait empêcher cela mais en serait-il capable? Bien qu'il avait les souvenirs d'un Primarque, il n'en avait pas le corps. Comment cumuler les rôles de général, de soldat, de dirigeant politique et d'administrateur d'un empire sans en perdre sa santé? S'il voulait être suivit fidèlement, il devait combattre aux côtés de ses troupes mais la formation de l'Impérium nécessiterait son attention permanente chose qu'il ne pourrait pas faire s'il était au beau milieu d'une bataille à l'autre bout du monde… Non la loyauté de ses soldats serait primordiale s'il voulait stopper les incursions démoniaques puis conquérir le monde. Daphné devra gérer l'Impérium avec l'aide du Scooby-gang.

Reprenant son chemin, il se rendit à son rendez vous avec le gouvernement. C'était le moment de vérité. Soit ils acceptaient et le monde serait à lui dans très peu de temps, soit ils refusaient et il lui faudrait des décennies avant que son ambition ne soit complète. Il avait tout de même un dernier atout mais c'était plus un pari qu'un atout. Rupert Giles, l'Observateur de Buffy lui avait fait parvenir un livre _extrêmement _intéressant intitulé « Exploration de Dimensions de Démon ». Ce livre avait des détailles basiques sur les pléthores de dimension démoniaques et trois en particuliers avaient retenu son attention. « Asro'tas » était une dimension où une journée sur Terre représentait un siècle là-bas. De plus la taille de cette dimension était équivalente au continent Africain. Une fois purgé, cette dimension sera un endroit parfait pour l'entrainement des troupes. Des mois voir des années d'entrainement en seulement quelques heures… La seconde dimension se nommait « Estrarokosa ». Cette dimension était intéressante car elle avait la particularité de pousser les humains dans un état de Berserk. Elle avait également une dilatation temporelle tout comme Asro'tas mais un jour sur Terre était une semaine sur Estrarokosa. Cette dimension permettrait de tester la résistance aux influences démoniaques tout en fournissant une expérience en situation de combat réelle. La dernière dimension était la plus intéressante sur le long terme au cas où les négociations avec le gouvernement britannique refusait de se soumettre. Pylea était une dimension médiévale avec des dizaines de milliers d'esclave humains donc tous au courant du supernaturel et si libéré, avec une haine sans égale envers les démons. Ils pourraient devenir le cœur d'une armée fanatiquement loyale. De plus il n'y avait aucune dilatation temporelle; une journée sur Pylea était une journée sur Terre, cela permettra de mieux contrôler cette dimension.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva au Palais de Buckingham, il fut accompagné dans une salle spéciale. C'était une salle richement décorer avec des chandeliers en argent, des lustres en cristal, des tableaux géant. Mais ce qui attira le regard d'Harry Potter était les personnes qui étaient assises sur les chaises devant cette immense table en bois de chêne. C'était les personnes qui allaient décider de l'avenir de ce monde et de cette galaxie.

« Bienvenu Seigneur Inquisiteur Potter. Nous avons notre réponse à votre requête, commença le Premier Ministre.

- Et quel est telle? demanda patiemment Harry bien qu'il était légèrement nerveux.

- Nous acceptons, répondit tout simplement Tony Blair. »

Harry sourit alors d'une façon qui donna des frissons aux autres occupants de la pièce. Il avait atteint son but. Rien ni personne ne pourrait désormais le stopper. Le monde et la galaxie seront sous le contrôle de l'humanité et rien ne pourra stopper sa progression.


	6. Chapter 6: Trahison

**Voilà le chapitre 6. Merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez mon travail. Si vous avez des suggestions pour améliorez l'histoire, j'écouterai avec l'esprit ouvert.**

** Guest: Sorry but even if I can read, i'm not good enough for translating my story in English. If somebody is open to try, send me a PM.**

* * *

**13 Janvier 1998, Sol Système**

**Terre, Angleterre, **

**Hereford, Quartier Général du SAS**

Harry était dans le bureau qui lui avait été assigné par le gouvernement britannique suite à leur soumission. Le jeune homme repassait les derniers évènements dans sa tête. Cela faisait trois mois que le gouvernement du Royaume-Uni s'était soumis. La totalité des soldats des forces spéciales ou au service des Services Secret furent briefé sur le monde magique. Le consternation et surtout la _peur _furent les émotions les plus répandu, cependant des agents du gouvernements ayant infiltré le Ministère de la Magie furent présent et donnèrent les démonstrations. Le briefing dura en tout deux mois. Chaque équipe accompagnait un sorcier ou une sorcière sur le Chemin de Traverse mais près de 10 000 personnes en tout, c'était extrêmement long à organiser et à le choc que la magie provoquait chez des personnes qui n'y croyait pas rendait le tout difficile. Harry aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait en répondant aux questions, la vérité sur ses origines, le pourquoi de son admission dans les SAS alors qu'il était encore mineur, les événements à Sunnydale, le statut du monde magique lors de son départ, les événements inexplicable qui se déroulait en ce moment même dans tout le royaume, sa possession part un être qui venait d'un jeu de plateau. Tout était dit sauf la future guerre d'unification. Cela resterai extrêmement bien gardé. Le risque de fuite était bien trop grand et si le monde apprenait cela avant que tout les préparatifs soient terminé, ce serait la fin du Royaume-Uni et tout serai retardé par des décennies. Bien que ce fut peu, cela permis de renouer avec le 22ème régiment du SAS et créer des liens avec les autres branches des forces spécial.

La majorité des soldats comprirent que ce qu'ils feraient n'était plus un devoir pour un pays mais pour la race humaine toute entière. Les membres des Services Secrets furent plus dure à voir les choses de cette façon. Ils ont passé tellement de temps à combattre pour le Royaume-Uni que le fait d'aider les autres nations avaient du mal à passer. Bien sur ils feront leurs devoirs mais si le choix entre sauver un citoyen britannique ou dix espagnols par exemple, le choix se porterait sur le britannique. Le chemin sera long mais au final, Harry était persuadé qu'il arrivera à convaincre du plus profond de leurs cœurs les hommes et les femmes des services militaires de voir l'humanité non pas comme un amalgame de nations mais d'un tout.

Harry supervisa également la création de plusieurs filiales de Sci-Tech R&D, Sci-Tech Industries et Sci-Tech Armements. Sci-Tech Industries, était à la base, la compagnie Grunning, l'entreprise dont Vernon Dursley était le Directeur. Harry changea la production de perceuse en production de batterie énergétique. Willow lui avait fait parvenir les plans des générateurs électriques utilisé par tout les véhicules de l'Impérium ce qu'il mit immédiatement à profit. Grace à ses contacts au gouvernement, la ville de Londres avait déjà passé des commandes pour plusieurs millions de Livres Sterling mais l'investissement serait rentable en à peine quatre ans. Avec ce coup marketing, des dizaines de villes de par le monde se penchaient sur ce nouveau générateur.

Sci-Tech Armements, comme son nom l'indiquait servirait à manufacturer l'équipement militaire des troupes de l'Adepta Sororitas, de l'Adeptus Astartes et de l'Armée Impériale. Sci-Tech Armements avait elle-même deux filiales Sci-Tech Aviation qui s'occupera des construction d'engin aérien aussi bien militaire que civil et Sci-Tech Automobiles qui s'occupera de tout engins terrestre motorisé. Grace à ces deux filiales, la nouvelle source d'énergie permettra d'être connu de par le monde par le grand public et non plus que part les experts. Avec la société de consommations dans laquelle ils vivaient, plus de monde connaissaient ses produits, plus vite ses entreprises grandiront.

Son plan pour le monopole énergétique puis monopole global se déroulait encore plus rapidement que prévu. Il restait un dernier point à accomplir avant que toutes les pièces soient en place. La Porte des Étoiles. Bien qu'elle devait être enseveli sous la glace quelque part en antarctique, il fallait absolument la retrouver. Lorsque l'humanité serait unie, la Porte jouerait un rôle prépondérant dans l'expansion de l'Homme parmi les étoiles. Il y avait également le risque qu'elle soit découverte et que des idiots déclenchent une guerre à laquelle la Terre n'était absolument pas prête s'ils arrivaient à découvrir son fonctionnement.

La situation à Sunnydale l'inquiétait également. Le vampire Spike était de plus en plus dangereux. Le fait qu'il cherche activement à tuer Buffy était un danger constant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre maintenant. L'Impérium avait besoin d'elle. Harry se mit à lire le rapport que Buffy lui avait envoyé toute en réfléchissant à la suite des évènements à venir.

**12 Novembre 1997, Sol Système**

**Terre, Etats-Unis d'Amérique,**

**Californie, Sunnydale,**

Buffy se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante, la respiration saccadée. Lorsqu'elle regarda tout autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Cela ne faisait plus d'une semaines maintenant mais les cauchemars ne diminuaient pas le moins du monde. Elle devait avoir dormit moins de 3 heures par nuit sur la semaine qui s'était écoulé depuis Halloween. Ses cauchemars étaient envahis par les démons du Chaos, les hérétiques déviant du chemin tracé par l'Empereur et par tous ces maudits Xénos cherchant à soumettre ou détruire l'Humanité. Elle savait qu'Alex et dans une moindre mesure, Willow souffraient également du manque de sommeil. Lorsque Buffy regarda son réveil, elle vit 4h48 AM. Un progrès. Elle a put dormir presque une heure de plus que la veille, ce qui portait son total à quatre heures pour cette nuit… Si ça continuait comme cela, elle devrait abandonner l'école. Chasser le surnaturel la nuit et aller en cours la journée devenait plus qu'épuisant sans une nuit complète de sommeil ou du moins, sans quelques heures de sommeil réparateur. Elle se prépara rapidement à et prit une pile de dossier portant le nom Sci-Tech R&D. Mettant de coté leurs problèmes d'insomnie, le Scooby-gang s'était mit tout de suite au travail pour poser les fondations de l'Impérium. Et bien que pour l'instant les cinq amis étaient les seul membres de l'Impérium, ils décidèrent quand même de recréer le gouvernement de l'Impérium original.

Harry sera responsable de la supervision de l'Impérium mais sa priorité restera les forces armées et lorsque le _Senatorum Impérialis _sera recréé, il prendra la place de Légat de l'Inquisition parmi les Haut-Seigneur de la Terre mais partagera cette tâche avec le seul autre Inquisiteur connu, Daphné Greengrass. Cette dernière gèrera le fonctionnement quotidien du futur empire mais reportera à Harry et formera également les futures Inquisiteurs. Alex, avec son entrainement de Chevalier Gris, sera pour un temps l'autorité suprême religieuse chargé de la conversion des mondes conquis et officiera de Chapelain pour les forces de l'Impérium puis lorsque des missionnaires seront formé, il prendra la tête des forces spéciales et si possible, recréera le Chapitre des chasseurs de démons. Buffy prendra le rôle d'Abbesse Sanctorum, Commandante Suprême de l'Adepta Sororitas et supervisera l'entrainement des futures Sœurs de Batailles et pourra prendre place parmi les Haut-Seigneur de la Terre. Et enfin, Willow sera le Fabricator-General de l'Adeptus Mechanicus, l'autorité suprême du Culte de la Machine et membre des Haut-Seigneur de Terra.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était les installations qui étaient prioritaires. Elle avait eu Harry au téléphone la veille et le gouvernement du Royaume-Uni s'était soumis. Il faudra donc les équiper des toutes dernières technologies. Grace au détournement de fond, l'usine désaffectée et le terrain environnant à la périphérie de Sunnydale étaient désormais des possessions de Harry. De plus, les premiers équipements devraient bientôt arriver et les mois à venir seront extrêmement dur pour Willow qui devra construire les machines permettant la création des armements du 41ème millénaire. Toute l'économie et le plan pour une domination économique totale reposait uniquement sur les capacités de la jeune fille à fournir des innovations au public tout en armant les militaires de l'Impérium. Il y avait donc énormément de travail et tant que leader, c'était à Buffy de gérer les opérations à Sunnydale.

Après avoir peaufiné les derniers détails sur la mise en service de Sci-Tech R&D, Buffy se rendit au lycée. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle fut accueillie par Willow.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air très rayonnante Buffy…

- Cauchemars, mais vu ton état, je dirais que nous sommes dans le même bateau. J'ai profité du fait que je ne pouvais pas dormir pour définir notre marche à suivre pour notre couverture. Avec le métal que nous allons vendre, nous avons une bonne base sur quasiment tout les marchés. Un matériau solide et pas cher. Tout les secteurs industriels vont se jeter dessus et lorsque nous développeront une source d'énergie, nous aurons déjà une excellente clientèle.

- Oui, j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à recréer des plans pour notre armement. On mettra du temps à mettre notre usine en marche, mais lorsque ce sera fait, nous auront une capacité de production d'environ 300 armes laser par jour ou 20 armes Bolter. Evidemment, c'est tant que nous fabriquons ces armes clandestinement. J'ai également recréer notre source d'énergie pour la mettre sur le marché. C'est une version beaucoup moins aboutie, pour nous permettre de « créer » des améliorations mais si l'on compare les sources d'énergies actuelles…

- C'est parfait, Willow! Quand est-ce que tu pourras commencer la production?

- A la fin du mois je pense. Ensuite, tout dépendra de Harry. Le mois prochain, je serais prête à tout construire.

- Excellent. Les anglais se sont soumis. Il faut que nous fassions notre part ici, mais l'on doit convaincre le Conseil des Observateurs de nous remettre les Potentielles. Patrouiller une Bouche de l'Enfer est presque impossible à cause de notre petit nombre.

- Hey! Buffy!

- Ford! s'exclama l'adolescente surprise de voir un vieil ami avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Willow, voici Billy Fordham, un ami d'enfance de L.A. Ford, c'est Willow Rosenberg. Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici?

- Mon père vient d'être transféré, répondit-il d'un haussement d'épaule.

- On va au Bronze, ce soir, c'est une boite de nuit. Tu veux venir?

- Ouais, bien sur! »

La journée passa rapidement pour les trois jeunes qui se rendirent au Bronze. Tandis que Ford racontait des histoires très embarrassantes sur l'enfance de Buffy à Willow et à Alex, Buffy vit Angel qu'elle se dépêcha de rejoindre. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis cette nuit fatidique d'halloween. Et bien que ses pensées était sur sa mission, Buffy prit également le temps de réfléchir à sa relation avec le vampire.

« Angel…

- Salut Buffy, j'ai entendu parler de ce qui c'est passé à halloween. Je voulais te donner un peu d'espace pour que tu puisses mettre les choses au clair.

- Merci. Je… J'ai réfléchit pour nous deux, notre relation… et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse continuer.

- J'espérais que ça se passerait différemment, mais pourquoi cette décision?

- Tu sais, commença la jeune fille, j'avais prévu de prendre une robe de princesse… pour te plaire… mais on a rencontré Harry et Daphné. Il a eu le regard attiré par ces costumes et Alex voulait rendre hommage à Jesse. On a tous prit un costume de ce jeu et j'ai été transformé. J'ai les souvenirs d'une personnes qui a vécu toute une vie de combat contre les démons, les hérétiques et les mutants. Je ne suis plus uniquement Buffy. Je suis devenu un mélange de Sœur Isabelle et de ma propre personnalité. Je… je ne peux plus poursuivre ou même commencer une histoire avec toi. Mes souvenirs et mes sentiments en tant que Buffy me poussent à continuer à être amie avec toi mais mes souvenirs en tant qu'Isabelle ne veulent qu'une chose: mettre fin à ton existence.

- Si mauvais que ça hein… commenta Angel, le visage reflétant sa tristesse. Je pense que je peux comprendre. Je suis un vampire avec une âme après tout. Ces sentiments contradictoires, je ne peux que les comprendre. Je serais quand même là pour t'aider. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de m'appeler Buffy. Ton combat est mon combat.

- Merci. Merci, sincèrement. Même si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble de cette façon, je suis contente que tu restes avec nous.

- De rien, répondit le vampire en la serrant brièvement avant de repartir. »

Buffy rejoignit ses amis puis emmena se décida à raccompagner Ford, la nuit étant bien avancé. Ils furent à peine sortit qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans une petite ruelle. Demandant à Ford de partir devant, elle se rendit sur le lieu du bruit. C'est alors qu'elle vit un vampire. Elle le combattit rapidement et se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami d'enfance.

« - C'était quoi? demanda Billy lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

- Ce n'était qu'un chat. Il y'en a beaucoup par ici.

- Oh? C'est pour ça que tu t'y es précipité?

- Ca pouvait être autre chose. Je m'en serais voulu que quelqu'un soit en danger et que je ne fasse rien.

- Comme un vampire attaquant un humain par exemple? questionna-t-il tout en continuant à marcher tandis que l'adolescente s'arrêta net.

- Ca n'existe pas voyons! Tu as une de ces imaginations, fit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Je sais tout Buffy, lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle et la regardant dans les yeux pour montrer à quel point il était sérieux. Je sais que tu chasses les vampires et autres créatures surnaturelle. Je l'ai découvert peu de temps avant que tu ne quittes L.A. Je suis ton ami Buffy. Tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher ta véritable nature. Je veux t'aider. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour mais maintenant, je suis là. Je peux t'aider! Je _veux _t'aider. »

Buffy resta sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et qu'il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle se laissa faire. Elle avait eut le béguin pour lui durant son temps à Los Angeles mais la vie les avait séparé et maintenant ils pouvaient être ensemble. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle pourra tomber amoureuse de lui et avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour la soutenir dans ses moments les plus dur.

**15 Novembre 1997, Sol Système**

**Terre, Écosse,**

**Près-au-Lard, Trois Balais,**

Quatre personnes, trois hommes et une femme se trouvaient dans ce pub entourés par les élèves de Poudlard. C'était incroyable pour deux d'entre eux mais professionnels qu'ils étaient, cela ne se refléta pas sur leurs visages. Ils étaient en guerre contre Voldemort et le directeur laissait ses élèves vagabonder avec une dizaine d'Aurors au grand maximum pour seule protection pour tout un village. La stupidité et l'arrogance des sorciers étaient complètement stupéfiante. Mais les deux hommes avaient une mission à accomplir, ils entamèrent donc la conversation.

« Je suis Mr Black et voici Mr White. Il parait que vous avez des informations.

- Des alias hein? commenta la jeune femme avec un léger sourire avant de continuer, mais oui nous avons des informations. Je veux cependant savoir si vous travaillez avec Harry Potter.

- Cette information ne vous ait d'aucune utilité à ce que je sache. Votre petit Ordre l'a abandonné lorsqu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs, répondit White.

- _Dumbledore _l'a abandonné, pas nous!

- Vous trahissez donc votre bienfaiteur? Votre maitre? demanda Black avec un sourire narquois.

- Il n'est rien de tout cela! Nous l'avons rejoint parce que le Ministère refusait de croire au retour de Voldy! déclara d'une voix colérique la jeune femme. Aujourd'hui, nous avons la preuve que Dumbledore ne portera pas le combat chez les mangemorts et que le Ministère est incapable de combattre efficacement. Scrimgeour, bien qu'ancien Auror se soucie plus de son image que de mettre un terme à cette guerre! Vous par contre…

- Vous nous avez surpris, continua le compagnon de la jeune femme. Non seulement vous travaillez pour un groupe inconnu, mais vous avez des informations sur toutes les parties impliquées; les mangemorts, le Ministère et même l'Ordre du Phoenix. Vous êtes un groupe inconnu et seul votre allusion à Harry ne nous a pas poussé à vous capturer et vous gaver de Véritasérum.

- Menace, menace… mais vous combattez pour le Bien et non pour le Mal. Pour vous, soit tout est Blanc, soit tout est Noir. Vous autres qui ne vivez que dans le monde sorcier, vous ne savez pas que le Gris existe. Votre petit conflit n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'une petite escarmouche. Il vous parait terrible car vous êtes directement impliqué mais mis en contexte ce n'est qu'une petite insurrection menée par un néo-nazi en manque d'amour, possédant un égo de la taille de la galaxie et croyant en la suprématie des sorciers consanguins, pas vrai? Rien de bien particulier.

- Intéressant, fit la jeune femme. Vous êtes soit des Né-moldu, soit des Sang-mêlées. Vous travaillez pour le gouvernement moldu n'est-ce pas? C'est là où est parti Harry! s'excita-t-elle.

- Vous vous servez de lui pour nous atteindre! menaça son compagnon. Vous êtes des sorciers vous aussi! Vous devriez vous rendre compte de ce que nous ferons subir les moldus s'ils découvraient notre existence!

- Typiquement sorcier, commenta Black avec un sourire amusé. Les _moldus _comme vous dites, sont au courant de notre existence depuis la Seconde guerre mondiale. Comment croyez vous que nous soyons devenu des espions pour un gouvernement qui n'est pas au courant de votre existence? Est-ce que vous réfléchissez un peu? Et non, nous n'utilisons pas monsieur Potter. C'est lui qui nous a demandé de vous recrutez au service de Sa Majesté. Même si vous avez choisi de l'oublier, vous êtes des sujets de Sa Majesté la reine Elizabeth II. Avec l'aide de monsieur Potter nous allons créer un monde où sorciers et non-sorciers puissent vivre en paix et en harmonie. Le Royaume-Uni deviendra le premier pays à faire cohabiter peuple magique et non-magique tout come ce fut le cas au cours de l'époque de Merlin et d'Arthur Pendragon. Mais pour cela nous avons besoin de nous débarrasser des parasites que sont le Ministère, Dumbledore et Voldemort. Même si nous avons certains moyens pour connaitre les mouvements de chaque groupe, ce serait beaucoup plus simple d'avoir quelqu'un au cœur de ces groupes.

- Je veux parler à Harry. Je ne ferai rien sans savoir si vous l'y avez contraint ou s'il pense vraiment que c'est la meilleur solution.

- Monsieur Potter nous avait dit que vous lui seriez reconnaissante, mademoiselle, mais ce n'est même plus ce niveau, vous lui êtes totalement dévoué… Très bien, préparez vous à nous livrer Dumbledore, fit White avec un sourire carnassier. »

**14 Novembre 1997, Sol Système**

**Terre, Etats-Unis d'Amérique,**

**Californie, Sunnydale,**

Tandis que la lune était haute dans le ciel, deux personnes se rencontraient pour planifié la mort de Buffy.

« - Alors tu penses que tu peux me livrer la Tueuse? demanda Spike affichant clairement son dégoût pour l'humain en face de lui.

- C'est ça. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de venir et de la prendre.

- Hors de question mon pote. J'ai vu les changements qui se sont fait chez elle et ses amis. Hors de question que je me trouve dans un rayon de 500 mètres autour d'elle si elle n'est pas attaché avec de belles et magnifiques chaines d'aciers. Au fait pourquoi tu trahis ton amie?

- Je veux être comme toi. Un vampire

- Je te connais depuis deux minutes et j'peux pas t'sentir. J'arrive pas à te voir vivre pour toujours… Mais livre moi la Tueuse et j'te transformerai. »

Le lendemain Buffy rejoignit Giles avec Willow et Ford à la bibliothèque.

« - Buffy, justement je voulait te voir. Voilà le numéro de Mrs Calendar. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que se soit pour tes cours de sciences informatiques. Elle a…euh… remarqué que tu avais des difficultés mais que tu…

- Giles! interrompit Buffy. Ford sait que je suis une Tueuse.

- Buffy… tu ne devrais pas révélé ton secret pour séduire quelqu'un! déclara le bibliothécaire avec un froncements des sourcils. Ce n'est pas…

- Il était déjà au courant, interrompit-elle une nouvelle fois. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il a découvert mon secret avant même que j'arrive à Sunnydale.

- Ah… dans ce cas… »

La discussion sur ce sujet étant close, ils passèrent aux rapports de routine sur les patrouilles de nuit et autres informations. Cette nuit là, Buffy proposa à Billy de lui faire visiter la ville pour lui faire comprendre à quel point être associé à une Tueuse pouvait être dangereux. Vers 20h00, Ford lui proposa d'aller dans un club qu'il connaissait bien. D'après lui, un groupe d'adorateur de vampires se réunirait tous les soirs afin de chanter les louanges des « Solitaires » clamant qu'ils étaient des incompris et de gentilles créatures. Selon lui,w il était certain que des vampires se serviraient de ce groupe afin d'avoir une source de nourriture facile. Ayant été convaincu, Buffy le suivit afin d'enquêter. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le club elle entendit la porte se fermer et se verrouiller.

« - Ford? questionna-t-elle mais ne reçu qu'un sourire de la part de son ami qui se tourna vers l'assemblé et commença un discours.

- Ce soir mes amis est le soir que nous attendions tous! Ce soir nous deviendrons des vampires, des « Solitaires » comme vous les appelez! Ce soir nous obtiendrons l'immortalité!

- Tu as perdu la tête Ford, s'exclama Buffy. Tu te rends compte que rien de tout cela ne vas se produire? Vous allez être massacré comme du bétails! Comment est-ce que tu peux faire ça?! Je t'en supplie Ford laisse les partir! Lorsque tu deviens un vampire, _tu _meurs et un démon prends ton corps avec tes souvenirs! Tu n'es plus toi-même!

- J'ai une tumeur Buffy!

- Ford?

- Je suis mourant. Un cancer du cerveau. Il me reste six mois à vivre au maximum. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je préfère vivre une éternité en tant que vampire que mourir à cause d'un foutu cancer! cria-il plein de désespoir. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils vont tous mourir. Ce ne sont que des sacrifices après tout. Tout comme toi. J'avais besoin de vous tous pour atteindre mon immortalité! Vous serez mon offrande sur l'autel des vampires!

- Je suis désolé Ford, murmura Buffy pour elle-même avant de se mettre à prier:

Anima mea, et ad eum pertinet,

Vult enim, quod nolo,

Vult vitam,

Mea vita, et serviunt,

Ego eius executor,

Ego sum in ore gladii,

Gladium meum, interficiet xénocrates, mutants et haeretici,

Sécuri in conspéctu eius missionem adimplebit,

Quoniam fides est scutum,

Imperator tuetur bonis.*****

C'est votre dernière chances. Soit vous abandonnez votre folie soit vous périssez que ce soit de ma main ou de celle des vampires

- Je… je veux partir, dit une des jeunes filles après un court moment de silence absolu.

- Chantarelle? demanda l'un des garçon habillé d'une cape bleu ridicule. Nous sommes les leaders du Sunset Club! Nous sommes ceux qui comprennent le mieux les « Solitaires ». Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner après les menaces d'une… d'une gamine qui ne peux pas comprendre la souffrance et la solitude dont sont affligés de nos amis vampires!

- Ce n'était pas une menace. C'était une promesse. Elle nous tuera si nous n'abandonnons pas. Je ne veux pas mourir. Les « Solitaires » n'en valent pas la peine.

- Très bien. Disparait et ne revient jamais.

- Adieu Diego, termina Chantarelle avant de se diriger vers la porte mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir.

- Vous n'avez pas compris hein? demanda moqueusement Ford à un groupe d'adolescent confus et à une Buffy impassible. Vous pensiez que je faisais de la métaphore? Non non. Vous allez bel et bien mourir. Pas d'accès à l'immortalité pour vous. Quant à toi Buffy, tu parles latin maintenant?

- Ce n'était pas du pur latin mais une version bâtarde, dit une voix qui se révéla être Spike. Même si je n'ai pas tout compris, elle priait et se considère comme un instrument du Seigneur dont la mission est de détruire tout les mutants, xénos et hérétiques. Je t'avais pourtant dit que je la voulais attaché. Notre accord est donc… comment on dit déjà?… ah oui… invalide. Que tout ceux qui veulent devenir vampire me l'emmène peut importe son état tant qu'elle est vivante! »

Spike se dépêcha de s'enfuir avant que tous ces abrutis ne finissent à l'hôpital ou à la morgue. Dans tout les cas, il était gagnant; soit ils réussissaient à la soumettre par un miracle divin, soit ils crevaient tous comme des animaux et ne viendraient plus le faire chier.

Buffy se tourna vers les autres humains avant de sortir deux long couteaux qui étaient attaché dans son dos, sous sa veste. En face d'elle se trouvait une trentaine d'adolescents qui ne savait rien de la vie et elle, elle était une Tueuse, une humaine dont les capacité physique n'avait quasiment pas d'égale et elle avait toute une vie de souvenirs d'une combattante des plus fanatiques que la race humaine puisse engendrer. Le combat serait une boucherie mais elle leur avait donné une chance et une seule l'avait prise. Le reste n'avait aucune importance. Ils devaient mourir. Buffy se lança sur le plus proche de ses opposants et lui enfonça la dague dans la gorge et passa au suivant avant même que le corps de sa première victime n'atteigne le sol. C'était vraiment des amateurs, ils n'avaient aucune organisation, se gênant les uns les autres. Lorsque les dix premiers girent sur le sol en moins d'une minute, le reste de la foule recula prudemment. Certains tentèrent même de s'enfuir mais la porte ne pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur les piégeant ainsi avec une tueuse professionnelle et sanguinaire. Se rendant compte que tout était terminée, la plupart la supplièrent de les laisser partir mains une Sœur de Bataille ne pouvait pardonné ceux qui mettaient la race humaine en danger. Leurs sort n'étaient plus entre ses mains mais entre ceux de l'Empereur.

« Si vous vous repentez sincèrement, je vous accorderai la grâce de l'Empereur.

- Ne nous fait pas rire Buffy! cracha Ford. Je sais tout de toi. Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé à halloween. Ta « _grâce _» de l'Empereur ne consistera qu'a nous tuer après notre « _repentance_ ».

- Mais vous aurez libéré votre âme de la souillure qui vous habite. Vous serez libre de rejoindre l'Empereur. Vous ne serez pas à la merci du Chaos, vous n'irez ni en Enfer, ni au Paradis. Vous serez sous la protection de l'Empereur. Quel meilleur récompense peux-tu vouloir pour ta mort?

- Je veux l'immortalité! cria Ford ayant perdu tout son calme. Je veux vivre pour toujours, ne plus avoir peur de la mort! Je veux avoir une éternité de liberté!

- Tu es corrompu, jusque dans la moelle. Vous êtes tous d'accord avec lui? questionna la Tueuse en se tournant vers le reste des adolescents et voyant personne bouger, la rage qu'elle ressentait ne fit que grandir. Bande de lâche. Vous choisissez la damnation plutôt que la rédemption. Soit! Votre vie se termine donc ce soir et vous ne pourrez vous tenir à la droite de l'Empereur! »

Même si elle était prête a mettre fin à la vie de ces humains elle n'en était pas moins perturbée. En tant que Tueuse, sa mission a toujours été de protéger l'humanité, de ne jamais tuer un humain. Elle avait également une aversion des armes à feu mais maintenant… maintenant tout était différent. Elle n'était plus simplement une Tueuse, elle était également une Sœur de Bataille. Une femme qui ne vivait que pour la protection de l'humanité des menaces de l'intérieur. Une femme qui pouvait massacré ses compatriotes sans la moindre hésitations s'ils représentaient une menace pour la race humaine. Ce groupe d'adolescent n'étaient peut-être que des idiots, mais ils choisissaient la damnation. Ils étaient prêt à la tuer pour pouvoir gouter à l'immortalité même si leurs âmes étaient détruite dans le processus. Comme elle avait dit à Angel, elle n'était plus seulement une Tueuse, elle était également uns Sœur de Bataille. Fermant les yeux une fraction de seconde pour se donner le courage nécessaire à mettre fin à une vie humaine, elle se lança une nouvelle fois à l'attaque. La rage et la déception qu'elle ressentait envers ceux qui s'était éloigné du chemin du vertueux ne fit qu'accroitre sa force. Elle massacra le reste de ces enfants en moins de cinq minutes, mais prenant le temps de leur donner une mort théâtrale afin de montrer aux suivants que rien ni personne ne pouvait stopper leurs fins. Elle arriva enfin à Ford, son ami, l'homme qu'elle espérait tomber amoureuse qui lui permettrait d'avoir un semblant de vie normale. A la place, il l'a trahit, la livrant aux vampires, réduisant ses espoirs à néant. Même si elle resterait fidèle à sa mission, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir une vie, ou du moins du temps, afin d'oublier tout ça. Elle voulait être comme tout le monde de temps en temps mais apparemment, ce n'était pas possible.

Ford était là, debout au milieu d'une mare de sang. Il tremblait comme une feuille, sachant que sa vie était finie. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour se faire pardonner. L'ancienne Buffy n'aurait jamais fait cela. Bien sur il était au courant des changements survenu cette nuit d'halloween, mais il ne pensait pas que ça serait autant imprimée dans son comportement. Elle n'était plus une Tueuse, elle était une folle fanatique. La discussion était tout simplement impossible. Elle ne lui accorderait pas sa compassion… Ouais, sa vie était finie.

Sans un mot, Buffy lui enfonça sa dague dans le cœur, dans son regard, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique larme qui s'était mise à couler. La Tueuse en elle pleurait la perte d'un humain, même s'il avait péché cela ferait quand même un humain qui n'avait pas trouver la lumière sacrée de l'Empereur-dieu de l'Humanité. Mais elle était une désormais une Sœur de Bataille de l'Adepta Sororitas avant d'être une Tueuse. Buffy Summers, la Tueuse était une naïve petite fille croyant bien trop à la vertu de l'humanité sans voir son côté sombre. Isabelle Jintoz, de la Sororité était une combattante qui avait vu bien trop d'horreur, de déchéance pour croire que l'humanité pouvait avoir droit à la rédemption sans passer par un bolt sacré se logeant dans la boite crânienne du pécheur. Buffy Summers, la Sœur de Bataille sera désormais la Fondatrice de l'Ordre de la Larme de Rédemption. Un Ordre Militant de l'Ordo Herecticus mais contrairement aux autres couvent des Sœurs de Batailles, si les pécheurs cherchaient sincèrement la rédemption, elle leur serait offerte mais pas sous la forme d'un bolt mais d'une vie de servitude pour le bien de l'humanité.

Buffy se tourna vers la jeune fille qui s'était repentie et s'approcha d'elle. Chantarelle recula avec un cri de terreur mais se heurta rapidement au mur. Buffy ne ralentit pas et lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant l'adolescente terrifiée, elle posa sa main sur la tête de Chantarelle et lui sourit. Cet acte si simple rassura pourtant la jeune fille et la calma. Buffy se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Une trentaine de cadavre gisait là et le sang se trouvait partout; la porte étant fermée, si quelqu'un entrait maintenant, c'était la catastrophe. Evidemment, à peine eut-elle pensé ça que le bruit de la porte se fit entendre.

**15 Novembre 1997, Sol Système**

**Terre, Etats-Unis d'Amérique,**

**Californie, Sunnydale,**

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé durant que Buffy profitait un peu de la vie avec Ford. Un démon du nom d'Eyghon se baladait dans la ville afin de tuer Giles. Auparavant, seule Buffy aurait pu s'en occuper mais désormais Alex était là. Il avait passé son temps enfermé dans la cave de ses parents afin de pouvoir tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs depuis halloween. Bien qu'il ait les souvenirs de l'Apothicaire qui l'avait possédé, il voulait néanmoins savoir ses limites. A présent, le Scooby-gang avait une nouvelle affaire avec la résurgence du passé ténébreux de Giles. Buffy rattrapant le temps perdu avec Ford, cela devenait la responsabilité d'Alex. Giles faisait partit d'un groupe d'étudiants qui s'étaient plongés dans la magie noir et avait invoqué un démon du nom d'Eyghon pour s'amuser. Cela tourna horriblement mal et l'un d'entre eux fut tué. Aujourd'hui, un autre membre de ce groupe était mort et Eyghon était en ville pour tuer ceux qui avaient osé l'invoquer pour se divertir; Giles et Ethan étant les derniers survivants.

Lorsque le démon se présenta à eux, Alex lança une attaque psychique surprise de grande ampleur et bannit le démon. Bien que le combat se termina avant même d'avoir commencer, cela modifia profondément l'équilibre du Scooby-gang. Giles se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus la figure paternelle bienveillante et le mentor du groupe; il devint un conseiller, un érudit mais il avait perdu sa position de leader spirituel. Face aux décennies, voir aux siècles d'expériences de ces esprits qui les ont possédés, il n'avait plus la même influence qu'avant sur les adolescents du Scooby-gang. Bien que cela le perturba, il accepta son nouveau rôle et continuerai à soutenir ceux qui combattent pour protéger l'humanité des menaces démoniaques.

Alex devint un guerrier, un combattant au corps et à l'esprit aussi redoutable qu'une Tueuse et un Shaman. Finit le gentil garçon qui n'était là que pour un support moral et un support actif très limité dans la lutte contre les démons. Il serait dorénavant en première ligne tout comme Buffy, Harry et Daphné.

Willow était la seule à ne pas vraiment avoir changer de rôle. Elle resterait dans un rôle de soutien, s'occupant de tout ce qui était équipement en général et informations sur le monde non-magique. Heureusement, elle n'était plus seul et pour toutes requêtes qu'elle pourrait avoir, elle aurait l'accès et le soutien du Gouvernment Communications Headquarters (GCHQ), le service de renseignement électronique britannique; et par extension du réseau Echelon tout en continuant son service au sein de l'Adeptus Mechanicus et de l'Impérium.

Le petit groupe décida de se séparer après la destruction d'Eyghon et de faire un rapport à Buffy le lendemain.

Dans une autre partie de la ville, la Tueuse se prépara à mettre à mort ceux qui franchiraient cette porte. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être découverte. Lorsqu'elle se lança à l'attaque, un champ de force la repoussa violemment. Buffy se remit rapidement debout et se prépara à faire une autre attaque lorsqu'elle reconnu son sauveur.

- Daphné?

- Non, c'est Inquisitrice Greengrass. Prépare toi, nous avons un problème. Et qui est cette gamine?

- Chantarelle… je ne connais pas son vrai nom, se corrigea-t-elle en voyant les sourcils de la jeune sorcière se relever

- Ton nom?

- Joan. Joan Appleby ma dame.

- Tu n'aimes pas ton nom? Non ne réponds pas. C'est évident. Pourquoi est-elle encore en vie? demanda Daphné en se tournant vers la Tueuse.

- Elle a vu ses erreurs et cherche la rédemption.

- Je ne voie pas son cerveau répandu sur le sol alors d'où vient sa rédemption?

- L'Ordre de la Larme de Rédemption n'absout pas avec un Bolt sacré mais offre une vie de repentance. Seul ceux qui se sont enfouit trop profondément dans le Chaos et ont commis trop de péchés pour se voir accorder une seconde vie recevront une absolution par le saint bolter.

- Oh? Tu te fais juge, jury et bourreau?

- Oui, répondit fièrement Buffy en montrant toute sa détermination à l'Inquisitrice.

- Soit. Fait attention de ne pas tomber toi-même dans le Chaos en t'entourant d'hérétiques

Abbesse Summers, car je serai là pour mettre fin à ta vie.

- Je le sais bien Inquisitrice. Joan Appleby sera la première sœur de bataille que je formerai. Elle sera ma charge, mon fardeau et ma fierté. Lorsqu'elle sera pleinement convertit au Culte Impériale, elle sera une formidable Sœur de Bataille.

- Je l'espère pour toi Abbesse, car si elle rechute, tu seras celle qui devra mettre un terme à sa vie. Et si tu échoues…

- Vous serez là pour mettre fin à _ma _vie. Donc? Quel est cette mission pour laquelle vous vous êtes déplacé d'Écosse?

- Sais-tu qui est le Juge?

- Noooon….

- C'est un démon qui, selon la légende, fut invoqué sur Terre pour mettre fin à l'humanité. Pour séparer le Mauvais du Juste… et bruler le Juste.

- Charmant… commenta Buffy.

- Au 14ème siècle, il fut démembré et séparé aux quatre coins du monde. Il y a quelques jours, la partie qui était au Pays de Galles fut dérobé. A cause de la restructuration qui s'opère au Royaume-Uni, nous n'avons pas les ressources magiques disponible mais nous avons tout de même réussit à traquer le responsable du vol jusqu'aux Etats-Unis. Bien qu'il y ai d'autre Bouche de l'Enfer dans le pays, j'ai l'immense impression que c'est ici que j'ai le plus de chance de retrouver les morceaux du Juge. Je veux que le Scooby-gang garde un œil ouvert. Si jamais tu entends ne serais-ce qu'une rumeur, tu me préviens.

- A vos ordres Inquisitrice.

- Bien et explique à celle-là dans quel monde elle a mit les pieds. »

* * *

A l'aéroport de Sunnydale, une jeune femme à la peau tanné et aux longs cheveux noir frisées attaché en queue de cheval attaque un employé de l'aéroport avant de s'enfuir sans aucune difficulté. Dans la rue où Buffy vie, un homme s'arrête à la maison voisine des Summers et frappe à la porte, vendant des produits de beautés, la voisine de Buffy invite l'homme à rentrer. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que les hurlements de la femme se fit entendre.

* * *

*** **Mon âme Lui appartient car,  
De Son désir vient ma volonté,  
De Sa volonté vient ma vie,  
Ma vie n'existe que pour Le servir,  
Je suis Son exécutrice,  
Je suis le tranchant de Son épée,  
Et mon épée punira les mutants, xénos et hérétiques,  
Sous Son regard j'accomplirai ma mission sans peur,  
Car ma foi est mon bouclier,  
L'Empereur protège le vertueux.


	7. Chapter 7: Traque

**Salut tout le monde, tout d'abord, bonne année à tout le monde même si c'est un peu tard ;) voilà le chapitre suivant, J'espère que vous apprécierez**

**Bref bonne lecture.**

**MàJ le 09/01/14. J'ai essayé de corriger le plus de faute possible et rajouté quelques éléments pour rendre la lecture plus fluide.**

* * *

**25 Novembre 1997, Sol Système**

**Terre, États-Unis d'Amérique**

**Californie, Sunnydale,**

Les derniers jours ont été fatiguant pour les membres du Scooby-gang mais ce qui les inquiétaient le plus était les activités récentes de Spike. Profitant des diversions qu'avaient causé Ford et Eyghon, Spike avait envoyé un de ses sbires volé un livre dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Ils ne s'en aperçurent uniquement parce que Buffy vit le sbire de Spike voler une large croix dorée au musée. Après quelques recherches, il s'avéra que la croix était une clef pour pouvoir déchiffrer le manuscrit de Joseph du Lac qui contenait un rituel pour permettre de restaurer la santé à un vampire malade. Avec ces informations, le Scooby-gang se mit une nouvelle fois en chasse.

Buffy effectuait sa patrouille lorsqu'un homme avec de long cheveux bouclé et une cicatrice sur l'œil droit apparut devant elle. Sans même un mot, l'homme passa à l'attaque. Buffy bloqua son coup et riposta mais cela ne sembla pas l'affecter. Sortant ses dagues, elle reprit son assaut et cette fois, l'homme chercha à ne plus se faire toucher. Buffy réussit à le blesser quelques fois mais aucune blessures handicapante n'atteint son but. C'est alors qu'Angel sortit de nulle part se joignit au combat. Les deux amis réussirent à dominer l'homme et Buffy lui enfonça une dague dans la gorge, lui offrant une mort douloureuse.

« Tu es en danger, tu sais ce que ça veut dire? demanda Angel en lui montrant la bague au doigt du mort.

- J'ai tué un champion de football américain?

- Je suis sérieux! Tu devrais rentrer et attendre de mes nouvelles. S'il te plait… rajouta-t-il après qu'elle ait relevé un sourcil.

- Très bien mais pas de secret. Tu me diras tout ce que tu sais.

- Evidemment. »

Les deux amis ne virent pas la jeune femme qui s'était enfui de l'aéroport les observait de loin avec une expression impassible.

* * *

**28 Novembre 1997, Sol Système**

**Terre, Ouzbékistan**

**Province de Sourkhan-Daria, Termez,**

Trois hommes étaient assis à une table d'un café discutant tranquillement. Avec leurs façon de s'habiller, ils étaient surement des touristes ou des entrepreneurs, et même si c'était rare, ce n'était pas réellement une surprise. Depuis la chute de l'U.R.S.S, l'Ouzbékistan est devenue une zone de haute priorité pour les gouvernements occidentaux. Situé au cœur de l'Asie centrale, l'Ouzbékistan a une position stratégique militaire et politique de très grande valeur. A cause ou grâce à son statut d'état-tampon, l'Ouzbékistan attire de plus en plus le regard mais pas autant que l'Afghanistan, et ces trois hommes étaient là pour rencontrer un seigneur de guerre afghan. Après quinze minutes d'attente l'homme arriva enfin.

« I didn't expect that you come personnaly. I'm surprised.

- …

- Ah oui, vous ne parlez pas anglais, mais vous avez fait vos études au lycée français de Kaboul donc c'est bon en français?

- Oui. Que me veulent des américains? Nous ne sommes pas en bon termes à ce que je sache. Et pourquoi se rencontrer ici? Vos agents de la CIA auraient très bien put venir dans mon fief.

- Nous ne sommes pas américains, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Nous sommes des britanniques, des anglais. Mon nom est Harry Potter, voici le Lieutenant Alpha 3 et capitaine Alpha 6. Nous sommes ici car nous avons besoin de votre soutien Ahmed Shah Massoud dit le « Lion de Pandjchir ». Le fait est que les américains ne vous font pas confiance. Ils choisissent de soutenir ceux qui ont les faveurs des pakistanais, c'est-à-dire les Talibans. Vous avez instauré un système démocratique dans votre zone d'influence lors de l'invasion des soviétiques. Malheureusement Gulbuddin Hekmatyar était soutenu par les américains n'est-ce pas? Vous avez échoué. Le pays pour lequel vous vous êtes battu, pour lequel vous vouliez un régime démocratique, un pays pour lequel vous vouliez l'égalité pour tous, vous considère désormais comme un seigneur de guerre parmi tant d'autre.

- J'ai du m'allier avec des hommes douteux pour préserver la démocratie que _j'avais _créé! MOI, et MOI seul ai permis à l'Afghanistan d'entrevoir un futur brillant! Mais qu'à fait cet incompétent de Rabbani? Rien! Il n'a pas su permettre aux différentes faction de s'unir! J'ai du combattre Hekmatyar et les Talibans avec des hommes qui n'avaient aucune volontés! Mes hommes, mes fidèles compagnons mourraient les uns après les autres et on les remplaçait par quoi?

- Du calme commandant Massoud. Nous sommes là pour vous venir en aide. La prise de pouvoir des Talibans mais surtout leur volonté de créer un califat islamique mondial; et bien disons que nous n'aimons pas trop ça. Pour faire réussir ce projet, ils auront besoin de pouvoirs économiques et politiques. Ils ont déjà le soutien du Pakistan et par extension, des américains. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre cela. Avec l'Ouzbékistan, l'Afghanistan est le pilier, la plaque tournante de l'Asie centrale. En contrôlant ces deux pays, on contrôle toute la région et la porte pour l'invasion de l'Asie et du Moyen-Orient sera grande ouverte!

- Vous voulez créer une 3ème guerre mondiale? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit!?

- Pas le moins du monde. Nous pouvons très bien contrôler le monde sans déclencher de guerres. La France par exemple, à la main basse sur la plupart de l'Afrique, de ses anciennes colonies. Même si ces pays d'Afrique ne portent plus le titre de « colonies » ils restent néanmoins dépendant de la France. Le monde va subir un immense changement Commandant. Nous allons créer un monde où la couleur de peau, la religion et l'ethnicité n'aura plus aucune valeur. Nous allons offrir au monde une raison de s'unir mais pour cela, nous avons besoin de tête-de-ponts dans toutes les zones du mondes. L'Afghanistan sera celle qui nous ouvrira le passage vers le Moyen-Orient et l'Asie. Nous voulons que vous pacifiez votre pays. Notre but est d'unir le monde commandant Massoud, mais pour cela nous avons besoin que votre région soit stable. Avec notre aide, vous pourriez devenir le futur président de l'Afghanistan.

- Je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas? Soit je fais vos basses besognes, soit je ne repart pas d'ici vivant.

- Bien sur que non Commandant Massoud. Vous êtes une des raisons pour lesquelles les Talibans ne contrôlent pas le pays. Disons que nous avons d'autres personnes qui pourraient avoir la même vision que nous mais vous êtes notre premier choix. Même si vous n'avez plus l'aura de vos années d'insurrections contre les soviets, vous êtes Massoud le « Tigre de Pandjchir »! Avec notre soutien, vous serez un excellent chef. Vous serez reconnu dans le monde entier.

- Comme un chien des occidentaux, répliqua-t-il plein d'amertume.

- Non, comme l'homme qui a propulsé son pays dans une nouvelle ère. Durant les prochaines semaines, vous allez voir l'Europe se transformer puis le monde. Nous allons créer une Fédération Européenne dans le même temps, nous voulons pacifier l'Asie Centrale puis le Moyen-Orient. Nous allons créer un empire. Nous voulons que le moins de sang possible ne coulent et vous êtes une pièce très importante Commandant ne le voyez pas encore mais le monde va entrer en crise. Croyez vous que la Chine et la Russie resteront éternellement entre les pays développé et les pays du tiers-monde? Croyez vous réellement que le monde ne change pas? Les prédictions disent que nous avons jusqu'en 2050 environ avant de subir une pénurie énergétique mais la Chine à plus d'un milliard d'habitant. La Russie environ cent cinquante millions. Les pays d'Europe de l'Est se stabiliseront bientôt également. Cela fait moins d'une décennie que l'U.R.S.S s'est effondré mais dans dix ans cela fera 20 ans. Largement le temps de faire des reformes et de rétablir un pays. Non, le monde se dirige inévitablement vers une troisième guerre mondiale et l'enjeu sera le pétrole. Croyez vous que l'Afghanistan pourra rester en-dehors de tout ça? Votre pays détient une position stratégique vitale. Que vous le vouliez ou non, votre pays est condamné. Tôt ou tard, l'Occident portera son regard sur vous. Comme nous sommes en train de le faire. Nous autres britanniques et européens voyons la Terre comme le berceau de l'Humanité. Nous ne voyons pas une couleur de peau, nous ne voyons pas un Homme d'une autre confession, non nous voyons un frère humain. Il y a des dangers dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler Commandant, des dangers qui briseraient l'esprit des plus courageux mais nous sommes des humains, nous sommes l'Humanité. Nous devons être unis. Vous savez que la démocratie est la seule forme de gouvernement acceptable. Elle est pleine de défaut, certes mais quoi d'autre? Je peux vous promettre, Commandant Ahmed Shah Massoud que lorsque la Fédération Européenne sera créée, nous vous apporterons l'aide d'une armée pour pacifier votre nation et nous vous ferons entrer dans notre fédération. Tout vos citoyens jouirons des mêmes droits que les nôtres. Il n'y aura aucune disparité. Tout ce que nous vous demandons, est de vous soumettre à nos règles.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une erreur que je regrettera, répondit finalement Massoud après un moment de silence.

- Nous enverrons des conseillers le plus tôt possible pour encadrer et entrainer vos troupes.

- J'attendrai de vos nouvelles. Adieu Mr Potter »

Harry poussa un soupir et se tourna vers ses deux accompagnateurs lorsque Massoud fut hors de vue.

« - Qu'en pensez vous?

- Tu joues à un jeu très dangereux. Nous n'avons même pas fini de briefer nos troupes sur la magie, ni même commencer les discussions avec les frenchies et les allemands. Tu ne vas pas trop vite en besogne?

- Je sais McMillan mais que puis-je faire d'autre? Le Monde ne vas pas se former tout seul. J'ai besoin de lancer nos projets en même temps si je veux des résultats rapides. Nous serons tous morts avants que l'humanité ne se mette d'accord sur une unification mondiale. Non. Il faut former une superpuissance et révéler soit l'existence d'extra-terrestre, soit des démons et de préférence, durant un conflit de grande ampleur. Nous aurons ainsi des vétérans prêt à faire couler le sang de ce qui n'est pas humains.

- Avoir une armée de vétérans avec un équipements de plusieurs millénaires d'avances. Tu ne prends aucun risque avec le futur hein? C'est quand que tu nous fait parvenir ces joujous d'ailleurs?

- Soldats jusqu'au bout Price… Il ne faut pas croire mais la technologie laser n'est pas si loin que ça. En 96, donc l'année dernière, Northrope Grumman Corporation n'ont-ils pas mis au point un système laser antimissiles nom de code: Nautilus? Je te parie que si je n'était pas intervenu, dans environ 15 ans, donc vers 2015 on va dire, les américains auront produit leurs premiers prototypes de canon laser et de canon à accélération magnétique opérationnel tout-terrain. Ce seront surement des armes pour de gros véhicules. Les bâtiments de la Navy par exemple mais les américains créeront ces armes dans moins de 20 ans, c'est sur et certain.

- Avec la technologie de Warhammer et sans les restrictions imposés par le Culte de la Machine… L'humanité aura la technologie la plus avancé de la galaxie. Mais que veux-tu dire par des prototypes tout terrain? demanda McMillan.

- Disons que le meilleur environnement pour une arme laser est le désert. En mer par exemple, les turbulences et les goutes d'eau en suspension dans l'air peuvent faire dévier le rayon laser mais il y a certain moyen pour annuler ces effets donc je suis sur que les américains auront des prototypes de canons laser et des Railguns d'ici 2010 ou 2015. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'ingéniosité de la race humaine. Si quelque chose parait « cool », même si c'est complètement inutile, tu peux être sur que l'humanité fera tout pour le créer. Prends l'exemple des portes automatiques de Star-Trek. Une porte qui s'ouvre toute seule était tellement cool que maintenant tu en vois partout. Les portes d'entrée en grande surface par exemple.

- Et vu que les Raiguns et les armes lasers sont « cool »… commenta amusé Price.

- Et franchement l'humanité à le chic pour faire l'impossible. Il y a un siècle, tout le monde _savait_ qu'il était impossible de voler comme les oiseaux. Tout le monde _savait _que marcher sur la lune était impossible...»

Les deux compagnons d'Harry réfléchirent un moments sur les parole de l'adolescent avant que les trois hommes payent et rejoignirent l'aéroport pour un vol vers Londres. Maintenant que le cas de l'Afghanistan était réglé, il fallait faire suivre la logistique.

* * *

**1****er**** Décembre 1997, Sol Système,**

**Terre, Angleterre,**

**Midlands de l'Ouest, Coventry,**

Une jeune femme encapuchonné se faufilait discrètement dans les rues sombre et froide de la ville, marchant d'un pas rapide mais assuré. Elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à destination, elle sortit une baguette et lança un sort sur la porte qui lui bloquait le passage. Avec un léger clic, la porte se déverrouilla. La jeune femme se dépêcha de rentrer et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Maintenant venait la part la plus dure. Derrière elle la porte vola soudainement en éclat. _Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. Il faut à tout prit que ça réussisse. On aura peut-être jamais une occasion comme celle là._ Trois personnes entrèrent baguette levé. Un rapide expelliarmus la désarma tandis qu'un sort d'entrave lui bloqua les deux bras dans le dos.

« - Quel surprise, un serpent ici. Et pas n'importe qui! Daphné Greengrass!

- Ronald Weasel, Elphias Doge et Nymphadora Tonks. J'ai vue Bellatrix l'autre jour. Elle est triste de ne pas t'avoir rencontré. Elle aimerait avoir une looongue conversation avec sa chère nièce.

- Silence! dit Ron après l'avoir giflé violemment. Tu te crois drôle? Regarde la position dans laquelle tu es! Prisonnière, incapable de te défendre! Malgré tout ça tu restes défiante? Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu nous supplieras de nous laisser tout nous révélé.

- T'occuper de moi? Ah ne me fais pas rire. Tu serais même pas capable d'écraser un moustique et tu voudrais me faire parler? Laisse moi rire. A moins que… tu parlais de me violer? Il faudrait d'abord que tu puisses la trouver non? D'après ce qui se dit dans les vestiaires des Griffondor, elle est tellement petite que même une fourmi aurait du mal à la trouver. Je suis sur que Nymphadora serait capable de plus me satisfaire que toi.

- Sale pute! hurla de rage le rouquin avant de lui mettre un coup de pied. Tu te crois vraiment drôle pas vrai? Regarde ce que je vais te faire! »

Ron, aveuglé par la colère lui arracha ses vêtements et la mit complètement nue. Il la releva et passa derrière elle puis commença à lui peloter les seins avant d'introduire ses doigts violemment dans l'intimité de la jeune fille.

« - Ça suffit! intervint Tonks en écartant son compagnon de la jeune fille. Tu as perdu la tête? Si c'est pour te conduire comme ça rejoint le rang des mangemorts!

- Dumbledore nous a dit de la faire parler par tout les moyens! C'est-ce que je fais!

- Non, tu allais la violer parce qu'elle a froissé ton égo et parce que tu n'as pas pu avoir Hermionne.

- Je l'aurais, c'est juste qu'elle ne s'est pas encore rendu compte que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Ce que tu es pitoyable Weasel, parvint à dire Daphné entre ses éclats de rire. Mais je vais te faire une promesse Weasley: lorsque je serais libre, je lui raconterai tout ce que tu viens de faire, et je le regarderai te torturer pendant des jours et des jours et des jours. Je te regarderai souffrir de sa main, je ne te toucherai même pas et c'est toi qui me suppliera de le faire arrêter car il n'aura aucune pitié pour toi.

- Ton seigneur des ténèbres ne te sauvera pas.

- Ce n'est pas de mon maitre dont je parle mais de son serviteur. Nous ne sommes que Ses instruments et celui dont je parle est Son plus fidèle et le plus terrible de Ses serviteurs dans ce monde.

- Voldemort ne pourra rien pour toi fillette, dit Doge. »

Daphné ne dit rien de plus mais se contenta de sourire. Tonks en profita pour couvrir la Serpentard de sa cape et se prépara à transplaner lorsqu'elle aperçu du mouvement dehors.

« - Embuscade! cria-t-elle tandis que les premiers sorts s'abattirent sur la maison. »

Les trois membres de l'Ordre et Daphné se mirent à couvert du mieux qu'ils purent mais l'attaque était trop violente. Tout ce qui aurait pu servir pour se mettre à l'abri était détruit en quelques secondes. Jugeant l'opération comme un échec, Tonks donna l'ordre d'activer les Portoloin d'urgence ayant senti les sorts d'anti-apparition. Ron fut le premier à disparaitre. Doge se prépara à faire de même mais un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe de Daphné le fit se plier de douleur lâchant son unique moyen de fuite. Tonks tenta alors de l'attraper mais le barrage de sortilèges l'en empêcha. Après un regard meurtrier envers la jeune fille, l'Auror activa son Portoloin, disparaissant à son tour.

Six personnes entrèrent prudemment dans la maison et se mirent à la fouiller pour vérifier que personne n'était plus présent. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils libérèrent Daphné de son sort d'entrave.

« - Tout est allé comme prévu, dit l'un d'entre eux. Pourquoi Doge est-il si important?

- Car c'est un ami proche de Dumbledore. On l'oubli facilement, mais mis à part les Flamel et son propre frère, Elphias Doge est la personne à mieux le connaitre. Qui suspecterai ce vieillard d'être un ami intime et un des plus fervent collaborateur de Dumby? Si le vieux fou à un secret, Doge sera probablement au courant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera heureux d'apprendre que nous avons éliminé un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Emmenez-le, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Doge fut bombardé de sort restrictif puis le groupe transplana vers le lieu d'interrogation du vieil homme.

* * *

**3 Décembre 1997, Sol Système**

**Terre, États-Unis d'Amérique**

**Californie, Sunnydale,**

Buffy marchait dans les couloirs du lycée dévisageant tout le monde. Angel puis Gilles lui ont dit de fuir, de se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen d'arrêter l'Ordre de Taraka. Un ordre d'assassin dont le seul but est de collecter leurs primes. Peut importe le nombre d'assassin qu'elle tuera, un autre prendra toujours sa place jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt. Ce n'est pas tellement différent des engeances du Chaos qui faisaient tout pour tuer un héros de l'Impérium mais là, c'était plus embêtant… Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Soit elle exterminait l'Ordre de Taraka, soit elle trouvait un moyen d'annuler le contrat sur sa tête, mais en attendant, ils pouvaient frappait n'importe où et n'importe quand. Elle était donc légèrement sur les nerfs et lorsqu'une personne la frôla, elle le plaqua contre les casiers et lui dit:

« - Essaye!

- Essayer quoi?

- Je… euh… C'est rien.

- Essayer quoi? répéta l'adolescent

- Désolé, termina Buffy en s'en allant

- T'es vraiment une personne tendu! lui dit-il quand tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. »

* * *

N'en pouvant plus de toute cette tension, Buffy alla chez Angel pour savoir s'il avait plus d'informations sur l'Ordre mais trouvant l'appartement vide, elle s'installa sur son lit et s'endormit. Quelques heures plus tard, elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher et se réveilla pour se trouver face à une jeune femme qui l'attaqua.

Roulant sur le côté, Buffy tomba à genoux sur le sol et bloqua un coup de pied en croisant ses bras. En se relevant, Buffy mit un coup de genou juste sous les cotes de son adversaire. Grimaçant de douleur la jeune femme se ressaisit néanmoins et se lança dans un barrage de coup de poings pour essayer de trouver une ouverture dans la garde de Buffy. Cette dernière bloqua la plupart des coups mais dut se résoudre à en encaisser afin de rester au contact de son agresseur et ne pas la laisser prendre l'avantage. Malgré elle, un coup parvint à la prendre par surprise et toucha sa gorge. Sa main vola instinctivement vers sa gorge mais voyant son adversaire réduire la distance Buffy fit un pari et abandonna sa défense. D'un violent coup de pied à la cuisse, Buffy envoya son adversaire à genou, puis enchaina en attrapant l'arrière de la tête de son adversaire l'écrasa contre le mur. Ne voulant prendre aucune chance elle attrapa la chaise du bureau et l'éclata sur son agresseur qui s'écroula sans plus bouger.

Buffy tenta de reprendre son souffle mais eut du mal. Son larynx avait presque était écrasé mais lorsqu'elle réussit à reprendre une respiration normale, elle prit une dague et se prépara à trancher la gorge de cet assassin lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas la bague de l'Ordre de Taraka. Soupirant, elle l'attacha et attendit qu'elle se réveille.

* * *

Les heures passèrent lentement pour Buffy et la nuit était bien avancé lorsque sa prisonnière se réveilla enfin. Sans attendre qu'elle soit complètement consciente, Buffy lui jeta un seau d'eau glacé à la figure. En quelques secondes la température corporelle de la jeune fille chuta drastiquement. Afin de la rendre encore plus coopérative, Buffy ouvrit la fenêtre créant ainsi un courant d'air glaciale au milieu d'une nuit de décembre.

« - Ton nom?

- Kendra. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille.

- Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué?

- J'ai cru que tu étais une partisane du camp des vampires.

- Oh?

- Je t'ai vu discuter avec ce vampire. Angelus non? C'est ma mission de détruire les créatures surnaturelles et ses collaborateurs.

- Détruire? Pas « tuer » mais détruire? Tu es une Potentielle du Conseil…

- Non, je suis la Tueuse.

- Je vois… je me demande si cela à avoir avec le moment où je suis morte… se murmura Buffy.

- Tu as osé faire un pacte avec un démon pour revivre? Tu me dégoutes Elizabeth Summers! Tu étais une grande Tueuse. Tu avais même vaincu le maitre mais là… »

La rage qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Buffy lorsqu'elle suggéra qu'elle avait fait un pacte démoniaque envoya dans frissons dans tout son corps. Le poing vola vers sa joue et la douleur qu'elle ressenti à ce moment là fut insupportable. L'eau et l'air glacé était déjà à la limite sa résistance mais le coup et la chute lui donnèrent l'impression que chaque nerf de son corps étaient désormais en feu. La pluie de coup qui suivie la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque Kendra reprit connaissance, elle était totalement sèche et totalement nue et attaché à une chaise. Elle se débattit un peu mais abandonna. Elle était totalement cloué à la chaise. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix de Buffy.

« Sache que ma haine des démons et des hérétiques n'a que très peu de personnes qui peuvent prétendre l'égaler dans cette galaxie. Que tu insinues que je fraternise avec eux… Je les laisse vivre car ils ne sont pas des dangers. Angel est même un allié. Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas comment nous fonctionnons. Tu penses que tu venir dans ma ville et tout savoir de son fonctionnement? Tu n'es que la petite chienne du Conseil, ils t'ont instillé une obéissance aveugle et tu viens me faire la morale? Tu n'es même pas capable de penser par toi-même. Je te le demanderai qu'une seule fois. Pourquoi es-tu ici?

- J'ai été activé. Le conseil en a donc conclu que tu étais morte. Ils m'ont envoyé pour te remplacer.

- Tu es vraiment la petite chienne du Conseil hein… Ils reçoivent toujours les rapport de Gilles, ils savent donc que je suis vivante, et le fait que tu saches qui je suis... Non ils t'ont envoyé pour m'évaluer. Ils veulent savoir si cet incident à Halloween m'a compromise. Tu as surement l'ordre de me tuer si je m'alliais avec les démons. Ils sont terrifié! Ils ont peur du Scooby-gang! réalisa Buffy en arborant un immense sourire. Où est Angel? demanda-t-elle changeant complètement de sujet.

- Je l'ai laissé dans une cage pour qu'il soit réduit en poussière avec le soleil. »

Le jour s'était déjà levé depuis deux heures, s'il n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir, il était donc déjà mort. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se précipiter maintenant. Mettant le sort de son ami vampire de coté, Buffy se rendit donc en cours lassant Kendra dans la position où elle était.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Alex et Cordelia étaient chez Buffy la cherchant mais des coups à la porte d'entré attira l'attention de Cordelia. Ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouva face à un étrange vendeur qui s'invita tout en commençant son speech sur ses produits cosmétiques. Lorsqu'Alex redescendit n'ayant pas trouvé Buffy à l'étage, il posa les yeux sur le vendeur. Il ressentit aussitôt la présence démoniaque de cet être. Commençant à chanter un sort de protection il se lança sur le démon le prenant au dépourvu. Lorsque la dernière syllabe du sort fut franchit ses lèvres, une pression psychique s'abattit sur son opposant limitant ses mouvements. Profitant du court répits qu'il avait, Alex attrapa Cordelia et s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Alex ne savait pas quoi penser de ce démon. C'est comme s'il était composé de milliers d'esprits et il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à ce genre de créature sans son équipement. Un démon venant directement chez Buffy? C'était forcément un assassin de l'Ordre de Taraka mais sans armes et avec Cordelia, il n'avait pas les moyens de le combattre efficacement. Mais cet affront ne restera pas impuni. Lui, un Chevalier Gris forcé de se retirer à cause d'un pathétique démon. S'il ne le tué pas à leur prochaine rencontre, la honte serait à tout jamais sur lui et son Chapitre et il ne permettra jamais cela. Ils devaient à présent retourné au lycée pour que Cordelia puisse être en sécurité, ensuite, il poursuivra ce démon jusqu'en Enfer.

« Une Tueuse? Ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant! s'exclama Giles. Il y'a deux Tueuses… c'est surement arrivé lorsque tu es morte.

- J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion. Même si ce n'était que pour une minute, cliniquement je suis morte.

- Il faut que je la voie. Où est-elle?

- Attaché sur une chaise dans l'usine, répondit distraitement Buffy.

- Pardon? s'étonna son Observateur.

- Elle m'a attaqué, se défendit Buffy. Je l'ai donc assommé, trainé à l'usine et interrogé. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? La laisser gambader tranquillement dans la nature attaquant n'importe qui? C'est une bleue! Elle risque de tuer un innocent! Elle arrive à peine dans notre ville qu'elle m'attaque et qu'elle à peut-être tué Angel!

- Tu n'es pas allé voir?

- J'ai envoyé Chantarelle.

- Qui est… Ah oui, miss Appleby, commenta le bibliothécaire avec un sourcil relevé.

- Une nouvelle recrue des sœurs de batailles qui n'a fait que s'entrainer sous ma direction ou celle d'Alex, répliqua Buffy à l'accusation voilé de son mentor.

- Depuis environ deux semaines Buffy… est-ce vraiment sage?

- Non mais sans les Potentielles nous sommes un peu à court de personnel. Je ne sais pas comment ils font ou faisaient plutôt, mais protéger une ville avec une seule personne… »

Comprenant le point de vue de la Tueuse, Giles ne commenta plus et laissa la jeune fille vaquer à ses occupations tandis qu'il réfléchissaient à un moyen de stopper le rituel que préparait Spike pour rendre la santé à Drusilla.

Ayant mis son Observateur au courant des derniers développements, elle se rendit à la semaine d'orientation organisé par le lycée. Elle discuta un peu avec Willow avant que son amie soit rejoint par Oz, avec qui elle est « solidaire entre ringards de l'informatique », puis signa pour avoir plus d'information sur le métier d'agent de police. Quelques minutes plus tard, la policière demanda que les élèves se présentent lorsque leurs noms seront appelé. Elle commença par le nom de Buffy qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. A peine Buffy eut levé la main que la policière dégaina son arme et tira. Buffy ayant vu le mouvement dévia l'arme vers le haut et lui mit un coup de genoux l'envoyant au sol. Elle se prépara à poursuivre l'attaque lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'assassin dégainait une seconde arme. N'ayant pas le temps de franchir la distance, Buffy se mit à couvert. Dans la fusillade, Oz se prit une balle dans le bras mais n'ayant pas le temps de se soucier de lui, Buffy attendit le bon moment avant de repasser à l'attaque. Le court combat qui s'ensuivit fut à un seul sens. N'étant qu'une humaine, l'assassin de Taraka de put soumettre la Tueuse et dut s'enfuir utilisant un des élèves comme bouclier humain. Buffy tenta de la poursuivre mais elle se fit semé assez rapidement. Jurant violemment, elle retourna auprès de Giles et de Willow.

« C'était une membre de l'Ordre de Taraka et elle avait la gâchette facile! dit Buffy, légèrement énervé.

- Et cet Oz, il va bien? demanda Giles

- L'ambulance à dit que ce n'était qu'une éraflure heureusement, répondit Willow et cet à ce moment là qu'Alex et Cordelia apparurent.

- Qui sponsorisait l'orientation? Les supporters de foot anglais? demanda Alex.

- On à reçu une violente visite de l'Ordre de Taraka, l'informa Giles tout en se dirigeant vers un livre.

- Parlons-en de cet Ordre. On vient d'en rencontrer un.

- A quoi il ressemble? le coupa Giles

- Oh mon Dieu! intervient Cordelia en retirant un ver de ses cheveux et le jetant sur la table. Je vais me laver.

- A ça, répondit alors Alex en désignant le ver.

- Tu attire les insectes Alex, répliqua Buffy avec un léger sourire. Comment ça se fait?

- Il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la mante religieuse! Il était fait d'insectes, ce n'en était pas un, répliqua le jeune homme outragé en repensant au sexy professeur qui s'avéra être la mante religieuse.

- Tout le monde va bien et c'est-ce qui compte, intervint Giles. On nous attaque, c'est évident et le pire est à venir. J'ai trouvé le reste des clés du traitement de Drusilla. Le rituel nécessite son aïeul dans une église, le soir de pleine lune.

- La pleine lune? C'est ce soir, s'exclama Willow.

- Exactement, reprit le bibliothécaire, les assassins sont ici pour tuer Buffy avant qu'elle n'arrête le rituel.

- Il leur faut l'aïeul de Drusilla? Le vampire qui l'a créée? Dans ce cas… nous cherchons Angel, révéla Buffy. Est-ce que ce rituel le tuera?

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit Giles.

- On doit le trouver au plus vite!

- Vous dépassez les bornes Abbesse, intervient Alex. Pourquoi devrions nous sauver une engeance démoniaque? S'ils veulent s'entretuer, ce n'est pas notre problème!

- Il est notre allié. Notre… ami. Nous devons le sauver. Il a reçu une nouvelle chance. Il a une âme. Son cœur est humain. Il mérite d'être sauver.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de prendre cette décision Abbesse. C'est le rôle de la très sainte Inquisition de l'Empereur de juger qui mérite d'être sauver et qui ne le mérite pas! Nous sommes Son épée. Nous détruisons les ennemis de l'Empereur et _rien de plus._

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de contacter l'Inquisition. Ils sont en Angleterre. Le temps qu'ils arrivent ici, il sera déjà trop tard. Nous devons agir maintenant. Il vaut mieux un démon aidant l'humanité qu'un démon cherchant à la détruire vous n'êtes pas d'accord Apothicaire?

- Vous prenez de plus en plus de liberté Abbesse. D'abord cette Joan Appleby et maintenant Angel…

- Je fais ce que je crois juste.

- Je n'ai juste pas envie de te voir sombrer dans l'hérésie Buffy, répondit Alex d'une voix douce.

- J'étais déjà dans l'hérésie. Je voulais avoir une relation avec Angel si tu te rappels bien.

- Bon on a cinq heures avant le coucher du soleil. Il faut trouver dans quel église aura lieu le rituel, dit Giles voyant qu'Alex n'allait plus émettre d'objection. »

Les heures passèrent rapidement pour le Scooby-gang se divisant les taches, Alex toucha le jackpot.

« Notre homme insecte ne peut être tué que dans son état désassemblé. Hé ça va être chiant de tous les écraser…

- J'ai trouvé Angel, interpella Buffy. Enfin, Joan à trouvé quelqu'un qui sait où se trouve Angel. J'y vais et vous suivez et on tue tout le monde sauf Angel.

- Superbe plan…

- J'adore ton sarcasme Alex.

- Merci, j'y travaille pour qu'il soit toujours au top. Mais ça me vas. Je me réserve Insecte-man. Il m'a forcé à fuir. Je ne déshonorerai pas mon Chapitre une seconde fois. Il est à moi et à moi seul! »

N'ayant personne qui rajouta une parole, le groupe se mit en route et Buffy retrouva Joan et Willy devant l'église.

Le trainant dans l'église de force, le barman ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de faire de l'humour.

« Et ne dites plus que votre ami Willy ne vous aides pas. » mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la salle où le rituel prenait place, Buffy et Joan se retrouvèrent encerclé par les vampires et les deux assassins survivant de l'Ordre de Taraka.

« Et ne dites plus que votre ami Willy ne vous aide pas, dit le barman au groupe démoniaque avant de trainer le groupe devant Spike.

- Tu as perdu la tête? Tu l'amènes ici maintenant? demanda furieux le vampire blond.

- Tu as dit que tu la voulais, répliqua Willy.

- Sous terre, abruti, je la veux morte!

- Selon la rumeur, il y a une prime sur sa tête, morte ou vive, contra une nouvelle fois l'humain.

- Tu as mal compris, Willy. Oui ça me fait mal de le voir dans cet état à moi aussi, continua Spike en voyant la façon dont la Tueuse regardait Angel. Dans cinq minutes, Angel sera mort, alors je le supporte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas.

- Quoi donc, demanda Buffy.

- Cinq minutes, répliqua le vampire. Patrice! »

La policière dégaina son arme mais Alex ayant attendu le moment parfait entra dans la salle, Bolter en main. Le déluge de balle força tout le monde à se mettre à l'abri. Puis les combats au corps à corps s'engagèrent. Sachant qu'avec ces deux monstres, il n'avait aucune chance de survivre, Spike détacha Drusilla et prit la fuite. Le reste du Scooby-gang arriva mais ce n'était même plus un combat. Joan, s'occupait des vampires tandis qu'Alex et Buffy finissaient les membres de Taraka. Le combat de Buffy fut rapide et sanglant avec la tête de l'assassine roulant loin du corps mais le combat d'Alex légèrement plus long. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il réussit à lui faire prendre sa forme insectoidale au monstre que le Space Marine put le détruire avec une décharge d'éclair. Déçu de ne pas avoir pu tuer Spike, le groupe détacha Angel et rentra avec un goût de victoire inachevé.

Le Scooby-gang retourna à l'usine et Giles se dépêcha de couvrir le corps dénudé de la nouvelle Tueuse et tourna un regard indigné vers sa protégée.

« Étais-ce vraiment nécessaire Buffy?

- Oui. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance ou pas. Elle est un danger. Elle m'a vu avec un vampire et a tout de suite assumé que j'étais une menace. Tant que nous n'avons pas mis les choses au clair, je préférai la garder dans un état où elle serait incapable de se défendre.

- Qui est ton Observateur? demanda Giles, reconnaissant le point de Buffy bien qu'il trouvait les mesures trop… barbare.

- Mr Zabuto.

- Sam Zabuto, bien que nous nous soyons jamais rencontré, il est un Observateur extrêmement compétent et respecté. Pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyé ici?

- Il m'a dit un danger allait bientôt se dévoilé à Sunnydale. Je devais stopper ce Mal.

- C'est fait. Nous avons tout arrêter. Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour toi d'être à Sunnydale. Dis leur que cette ville est sous bonne surveillance. Il n'arrivera rien ici. Pas avec les Forces qui la protègent.

- On la laisse juste partir? Rien de plus?

- Que veux tu faire de plus Buffy?

- Faire passer un message au Conseil des Observateurs. C'est _ma _ville! _Mon _pays! _Ma _planète! _Ma _Galaxie! C'est _ma destinée_. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être une Tueuse. Mais j'ai choisie d'être une servante de l'Empereur-Dieu de l'Humanité. Je suis une Sœur de Bataille. Je suis l'Abbesse de l'Adepta Sororitas de la Galaxie d'Avalon! Qui sont-ils? Des vieillards ou des aristocrates n'ayant jamais mis les pieds sur un champs de bataille! Ils pensent savoir mieux que les Tueuses et les manipulent depuis la création de la première d'entre nous. Ce sont _eux _qui ont besoin de _nous _et pas le contraire. Ils ont ont envoyé Kendra ici en sachant pertinemment que j'étais vivante! C'est une démonstration de force de leur part. S'ils veulent jouer à ça, je peux leurs renvoyer cette gamine paralysée et incapable de combattre à nouveau. Ils seront coincé avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt de vieillesse ou l'élimineront eux même pour activé la suivante. Qu'est-ce que cela prouvera Giles? Dis moi ce que leur décision révélera d'eux?

- S'ils… s'ils prennent soin d'elle, ils n'auront personne pour combattre les créatures démoniaques, et les forces maléfiques n'auront personnes à redouter démontrant ainsi que sans Tueuses, ils sont sans pouvoir, déclara avec réluctance l'Observateur sous le regard abasourdi de la nouvelle Tueuse. Mais s'ils disposent d'elle pour activé la suivante… cela montrera que le Conseil n'accorde aucune importance aux vie des Tueuses.

- On en revient à mon point: Ils ont besoins de nous pas le contraire. Envoyons leur un message. Détruisons cette Tueuse et renvoyons là au Conseil.

- Je pense que l'on devrai plutôt contacter Harry, intervint Angel. Il est en Angleterre. Il saura quoi faire. C'est lui qui a été possédé par le chef de votre groupe. Je pense qu'il est le plus à même de régler ce conflit. »

Voyant que tout le monde était d'accord, Buffy appela Harry et le mit au courant des derniers événements et du problème rencontré avec le Conseil des Observateurs. Harry promit qu'il s'en occuperait le plus tôt possible mais qu'il avait un rendez-vous important.

* * *

**4 Décembre 1997, Sol Système**

**Terre, France**

**Région d'Île-de-France, Paris**

Dans un Bunker top secret se tenait les trois chefs d'états les plus influent d'Europe. Helmut Kohl, Chancelier allemand depuis 1982 soit 15 ans à la tête de l'Allemagne de l'Ouest, la première économie européenne et l'un des plus grand artisan de la Réunification. Le premier ministre Tony Blair du Royaume-Uni, élu depuis un peu plus de 6 mois mais à la tête de la deuxième puissance militaire européenne et en enfin, Jacques Chirac, Président de la République française, la première puissance militaire et nucléaire d'Europe et deuxième économie Européenne. Ces trois hommes, pouvaient influencer, dicter même, la direction de la politique européenne. Ces trois hommes régnaient sur l'Europe mais aujourd'hui, la décision qu'ils allaient prendre ne changeraient pas seulement l'Europe mais le Monde. Les anciennes alliances seront rompu, de nouvelles seront créées. La politique extérieur individuelle de ces pays complètement détruite les complots créés il y a des décennies seront subitement abandonné, d'autres feront un bond en avant, mais tout cela ne tient qu'au discours de cet adolescent devant eux. Aujourd'hui est le jour où Harry Potter unira l'Europe avec le soutien du peuple ou l'unira avec le soutien d'une armée.

* * *

**Encore un ou deux chapitre centré sur le Buffyverse et ensuite je pourrai enfin passé à un autre univers plus profondément. Si vous avez des questions, PM ou en review, je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre.**

**Ah oui, n'oubliez pas de faire en commentaire, c'est la petite boite juste en-dessous, ça ne prends pas longtemps et ça me fais plaisir ;)**

**A la prochaine,**

**Ikki**


	8. Chapter 8: Négotiations

**Voilà le chapitre 8. J'ai dit que je passerais encore un ou deux chapitres sur le Buffyverse mais en relisant mes notes... j'ai trouvé que le chapitre n'apportait rien au développement des personnages ni même à l'histoire qu'un ou deux paragraphes n'expliquerait pas. J'ai donc décidé de passer directement au Potterverse ou plutôt, aux manipulations et jeux politiques de notre cher sorcier et l'introduction d'univers magique et féérique de Stargate ;) **

**Voilà, voilà, donc bonne lecture les gars! et les demoiselles bien entendu :)**

**Ikki**

* * *

**4 Décembre 1997, Sol système,**

**Terre, France**

**Région d'Île-de-France, Paris**

Les quatre personnes étaient assises autour d'une table triangulaire dans une salle sans aucune décoration. Il n'y avait qu'une simple ampoule et la table dans cette salle grise monotone. Sur la table, il y avait un pichet d'eau et un verre pour chacun de ces hommes, de plus, se dressait des drapeaux miniature devant trois des hommes représentant les pays dont-ils étaient les chefs. Les trois hommes ayant des drapeaux étaient côte-à-côte alors que le quatrième était seul face à eux. Il y avait également plusieurs dossier devant. Les quatre hommes s'observaient en silence, essayant de prendre l'ascendance sur les autres. Au final, ce fut l'homme au milieu du groupe de trois qui prit la parole en premier:

« Vous avez demandé à ce que nous nous réunissions aujourd'hui en passant par mon collègue Mr Tony Blair, le Premier Ministre Britannique. Vous avez devant vous, les plus grandes puissances européenne. Mr Blair ne nous a rien dit, évoquant que le sujet était trop sensible pour être abordé mais que nous serions des fous d'ignorer vos paroles. Vous vous doutez bien que les paroles sortant de la bouche d'un homme aussi puissant que Mr Blair ont bien entendu attirer notre attention.

- Ce que le président Chirac veut dire, c'est que nous écouterons vos paroles mais que nous ne promettons rien.

- J'ai peut-être l'air jeune Chancelier Kohl, mais je connais le jeu de la politique. Je peux vous assurer que ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler, changera votre vision de comment se porte notre monde. J'espère qu'une fois que vous serez au courant de tout les faits, nous arriverons à un accord. Je pense que tout d'abord, une introduction est de mise. Mon nom est Lord Harry James Potter de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Potter et l'héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, Duc de Ravenbourgh.

- Harry James Potter… Harry Potter… Le Survivant! s'exclama Jacques Chirac

- Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous me connaissiez Mr le Président. Je suppose que la communauté magique française observe ce qui se passe chez ses voisins outre-manche avec une très grande attention.

- Votre autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres provoque évidement une grande agitation parmi ma communauté magique tout comme votre disparition il y a de cela un an et demi. Cette campagne de calomnie à votre encontre pour qu'au final il soit obligé d'attaquer le Ministère de la Magie pour être reconnu… Votre gouvernement magique à prit un énorme coup à sa crédibilité. Nous suivons depuis le conflit avec une très grande attention Lord Potter.

- Malheureusement, cela ne peut pas être le cas avec l'Allemagne. Lorsque Grindelwald a prit le parti d'Hitler, l' Allemagne a perdu un grand nombre de sorciers dans le conflit. Notre monde magique peine à survivre, alors s'occuper des étrangers… grogna le Chancelier Kohl. Est-ce que le conflit opposant ce Voldemort et votre ministère est la raison de notre présence ici?

- Difficilement, répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire. Cette insurrection sera étouffé dans les six prochains mois. Mais je vois que le gouvernement magique britannique est réellement incompétent et corrompu. Vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus sur ce conflit que le gouvernement non-magique anglais.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un émissaire magique du Royaume-Uni. Je pensais que vous vouliez que nous vous mettions en relation avec les chefs de notre population magique, mais ce n'est pas ça. Après tout, cette _insurrection _sera terminé dans six mois, commenta le président français avec un air détaché, je ne vois donc aucune raison pour cette réunion.

- J'ai bien entendu une autre raison pour avoir demandé à Mr Blair de vous réunir Mr le Président, répondit Harry avec un sourire plaisant bien qu'à l'intérieur il était plus qu'énervé._ Espèce de…! Me forcer à les supplier de rester à la table. Bien joué, _très _bien joué…_ Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais une nouvelle société à fait son apparition au États-Unis: Sci-Tech R&D. Vous verrez dans très peu de temps de nouvelles sources d'énergies apparaitre, des alliages révolutionnaires et avant la fin du mois, Sci-Tech Industries et Sci-Tech Armement verront le jour. Ils disposeront de technologies n'existant que dans l'imaginaire des gens. Des armes lasers, des armes à munitions autopropulsés, une source d'énergie propre et bon marché, un système de communication plus avancé que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Vous aurez des armures personnelles pour vos soldats, une technologie permettant une meilleur coordination de vos troupes. Tout ce que la science fiction a rêvé, Sci-Tech R&D le fera. Détrompez moi, mais il me semble que vous avez demandez à la Direction Générale de l'Armement de réaliser des études pour équiper vos soldats de technologie interopérabilité créant ainsi le programme « Félin » pour vos... soldats du futur. D'après mes informations, les technologies nécessaires seront rentables d'ici 2005 et les premiers équipements livré vers 2010.

- Je vois que le MI-6 est toujours aussi bon, déclara Chirac en tournant un regard noir vers son homologue anglais.

- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, le MI-6 n'y est pour rien. Disons que j'ai des moyens… _magiques_… d'obtenir mes informations.

- C'est une brèche flagrante des accords entre population magique et non-magique, s'exclama outré Kohl. Tenez vous tant que ça à détruire votre précieux secret? Si vous utilisez vos pouvoirs pour interférer avec les affaires du monde non-magique, nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de brisé votre, Ô si précieux Code International du Secret Magique! Nous entrerons en guerre contre la communauté magique!

- Mais c'est exactement ce que je veux Chancelier: briser ce Code du Secret! Je veux révéler au monde qu'une société magique existe.

- Avez-vous idée de morts que cela provoquera Lord Potter? demanda sombrement Chirac en croisant ses doigts devant son visage.

- Très peu, répondit Harry avec un rictus.

- Vous avez provoqué un coup d'état silencieux au Royaume-Uni, commenta d'une voix glaciale le Chancelier Allemand. Mr Blair n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début. Il n'a, ni essayé de se défendre à l'accusation du président, ni même semblé surprit. Il aurais pu certes être déjà au courant mais là... Vous venez négocier non pas avec nos chefs de la communauté magique mais avec nous. Vous êtes déjà le maitre du Royaume-Uni et vous voulez notre support.

- Vous n'avez que partiellement raison. Mon but est de créer un empire. Je veux créer un type de gouvernement unique. Ce sera un mixte entre une monarchie absolue et une démocratie. Je serai l'autorité absolue détenant les 3 Pouvoirs. Mais chaque région sera semi autonome. Prenons l'exemple où la France et l'Allemagne rejoigne mon empire. Je serai l'autorité absolue au niveau mondial mais au niveau régionale, les représentants du peuple seront élu démocratiquement. Pour la région de France, le peuple français élira son chef régional, donc vous Mr le Président et pourra créer ses propres lois tant qu'elles n'entrerons pas en conflit avec les lois impériales.

- Vous voulez créer un empire avec des composantes démocratiques fédérales? Vous savez, bien entendu, le cauchemar bureaucratique que cela sera? Mais vous savez srtout que le peuple entrera dans des colères noires. Des guerres civiles éclateront partout dans le monde. Vous voulez que nous soumettions nos pays à cela Lord Potter? Quel genre de fou êtes vous? demanda Chirac.

- Un fou génial. Croyez vous que je suis aussi stupide? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas déclaré ma prise de pouvoir dans les îles britanniques? Je sais parfaitement comment le peuple réagira.

- Alors qu'avez-vous à mettre sur la table? questionna Kohl surprenant les trois autres hommes. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous avez pris le contrôle du gouvernement britannique sans un seul coup de feu et sans une seule goutte de sang versé, tout cela dans le silence le plus absolu. Vous avez voulu nous rencontrer. Vous voulez nos pays pour ensuite avoir l'Europe. Votre dominance sur l'Europe, Mr Potter, repose sur nous. Vous avez fait une erreur en venant ici. Vous avez sans aucun doute placé vos agents pour vous extraire d'ici le plus rapidement possible, mais vous êtes un dictateur. Nos pays ont combattu les gens comme vous et maintenant vous voulez qu'on vous soumette nos nations? Qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherai de vous vous mettre à mort ici et maintenant? »

Harry regarda les deux chefs d'états face à lui avec un regard noir. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'ils sortent la carte du dictateur. Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Il avait d'autres cartes à jouer. Il se contenta donc de leur offrir le plus beau de ses sourires.

« Mais c'est très simple Chancelier Kohl, c'est parce que vous êtes humain.

- En quoi le fait que nous soyons humain nous empêcherai de vous exécuter?

- Un seul mot: Pouvoir.

- Le pouvoir? demanda suspicieusement Chirac.

- Oui le pouvoir. Je peux vous offrir un pouvoir que vous n'aviez pas. Je peux pourrai faire de vous des rois. J'ai dit que je voulais que les régions soient démocratiques, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'elles ont besoin de l'être maintenant. Pour les quinze prochaines années, vous pourriez être les chefs de vos pays. Y régner en maitre absolu avec le soutien de l'empire. Vous, Helmut Kohl, il vous reste quoi? Un an? Le SPD monte en puissance. Croyez vous que vous serez réélu après seize ans à la tête de votre pays alors que le SPD arrive si fort? Non. C'est fini pour vous. 1998 sera votre dernière année en tant que chef d'état.

« Président Chirac. Votre décision d'effectuer une dernière explosion atomique alors que la signature du TICE se profilait n'a pas fait du bien à votre réputation. Les grèves de masses n'ont pas été généreuse à l'égard de votre gouvernement. Comment se passe votre cohabitation avec la gauche? Pas trop de trouble à ce niveau là? Vous n'êtes plus qu'un pantin du gouvernement Jospin au yeux des français. Croyez-vous, alors que le premier ministre Jospin prend les décisions, vous aurez une chance d'être réélu? Non. Vos carrières sont bel et bien terminées. Votre seule chance d'avoir une once de pouvoir est de vous soumettre à moi.

« Que ce soit vous ou vos successeurs, quelqu'un se soumettra et recevra un pouvoir immense en récompense. Vous êtes des vieillards avide de domination comme tout les humains. Vous, qui êtes à la tête de l'Europe, avez goutté au pouvoir absolu. Vous en voulez plus… et je peux vous l'offrir. Nous sommes à un tournant de l'histoire et votre décision forgera le monde de demain. Vous soumettre et acquérir un pouvoir politique immense ou me refuser et disparaitre de la scène politique. Non, votre situation est trop délicate. Je vous tiens et vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Je vous offre un échappatoire et vous ne pouvez vous permettre de l'ignorer, pas si vous voulez garder votre pouvoir. Je vous le demande donc: vous soumettez vous à moi? »

Les deux chefs d'état échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient plus de plan pour le soumettre. C'était vrai. S'ils se soumettaient, il pourrait les garder au pouvoir, sinon la prochaine réélection sera la fin de leurs carrières. Le faire assassiner? Ça ne changerai que le statut de Blair qui redeviendrait le chef de l'état si ce gosse n'avait pas mis en place des garde-fous. Lui faire du chantage? Ils n'étaient même pas au courant du changement de dirigeant avant qu'il ne se présente, personne ne les suivraient donc. Rompre toute relation diplomatique et économique? Les membres de l'Union Européenne sont trop interdépendant les uns des autres pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer cette solution… Non ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils voulaient garder leur pouvoirs, ils devaient vendre leurs nations à un dictateur, mais tel est le prix du pouvoir.

« Avant que nous prenions une décision, nous voulons des garanties, commença Jacques Chirac.

- Oui, oui, vous serez toujours à la tête de votre nation pour la décade ou les quinze années à venir, répondit nonchalamment Harry en secouant sa main.

- Non, vous nous avez déjà promis cela. Nous voulons des accords financiers pour nos nations. Il ne faudrait pas que le peuple se sente lésé par notre… union.

- Très bien, j'écoute, dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Je veux un salaire de 100 000 franc par mois. Je veux des accords spécifiques sur l'armement et bien évidemment, un accord énergétique. Vous imaginez bien qu'un homme de ma stature doit penser au peuple qui m'a élu.

- Bien évidemment et vous Chancelier Kohl?

- Juste des accords économiques pour ma nations Je n'ai pas vraiment d'aspiration financière. Après tout, un homme pouvant discerner dans quel direction le vent souffle, et qui à été un grand contributeur à la formation du nouvel ordre mondial, doit penser au futur de sa famille. Je suis sur que dans vos discours, vous ne manquerez pas de faire allusions aux hommes de cette envergure. Tout dirigeant est arrivé au pouvoir uniquement grâce au soutient d'un petit groupe qui l'a aidé. Un grand chef ferait tout pour aider les membres de ce groupe et leurs familles. Je n'ai aucun soucis de ce coté là car ils sont liés. Si l'un tombe, tous tombent. Il est très important de se faire confiance mutuellement.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, répondit Harry avec un hochement de tête. Après tout, il faut avoir un but commun pour se rassembler. Il faut prendre soin les uns des autres. Une très belle mentalité Chancelier Kohl. Je suis heureux que nous soyons dans le même camp. Votre expérience sera sans prix pour moi.

« Sur le plan des accords économiques et militaires, je voudrais laisser la place à mon bras droit. Mademoiselle Daphné Greengrass. Elle saura vous expliquer bien mieux que moi. »

Devant les trois chefs d'états abasourdit se tenait désormais l'Inquisitrice Daphné Greengrass dans toute sa gloire équipé d'une Armure énergétique. Une longue cape à capuche rouge avec une fourrure blanche sur les bords reposait dans son dos. L'armure en elle-même était complètement noir avec les contours des différentes pièces la composants était recouverte d'or. Le symbole de la fleur de lys était incrusté sur un petit cercle de métal tenu par un aigle le tout fixé sur son épaule gauche. Deux autres fleurs de lys étaient représenté au niveau de sa poitrine tandis que du lys ailé étaient représenté sur ses avant-bras. Le « I » de l'inquisition avec un crane était incrusté sur la protection de son coup tandis qu'une chaine autour de sa taille retenait le Sceau de l'Inquisition, un « I » avec un crane au milieu et des ailes sur les côtés.

L'apparence de la jeune femme en armure choqua les trois hommes mais amusa grandement Harry.

_Une vraie Serpentard… Je me demande si c'est vraiment une armure ou juste un Glamour… Dans tout les cas elle vient de prendre le dessus dans cette confrontation. C'est si facile avec elle. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sorti. Ça devrait être elle le chef de l'impérium dans cette galaxie. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut mais Destin semble vouloir que je mène…_

« Je suis l'Inquisitrice Daphné Greengrass, servante, conseillère et garde du corps, entre autre, de Lord Potter. J'aimerai maintenant parler de l'industrie militaire. Vous avez prévu de faire une déclaration trilatérale demandant à vos industries de défenses un projet de regroupement. C'est inutile, cela échouera tout simplement parce que l'industrie aérospatial française est publique et celle des allemands et des anglais sont privées entre autre.

Tout comme Lord Potter vous l'a déjà dit, nous avons des technologies militaires et civiles bien en avances sur l'époque. Nous vous offrons une rare opportunité de rééquiper vos troupes à très bas prix. Pour les deux prochaines années, Sci-Tech R&D et toutes ses filiales offres l'opportunité d'acquérir des équipements de niveau militaire à 60% de son prix réel. Pour ce qui est des technologies civils, nous nous engageons à fournir vos citoyens une technologie à 70 % des prix normal pour une durée de trois mois. Est-ce que cela est assez satisfaisant pour vous?

- Facile de dire oui avec des chiffres comme cela mais quel est le prix réel de vos équipements? Vous détiendrez le monopole sur un équipement révolutionnaire. Vous pourriez fixé le prix d'un fusil laser à 1 million de franc que nous ne pourrions rien dire, commenta le président Français.

- Quel est le point de fixer des sommes absurdes si personne ne vas payer? Non, les prix de ventes seront abordable. Bien entendu, nous prendrons une marge de bénéfices assez importante mais tout restera très abordable. Le prix à l'unité pour équiper un soldat d'une arme et d'une protection venue du futur, est de cent milles francs. La protection de vos soldats ne coutera donc que 60 000 francs durant deux ans. Mais à combien estimez vous la vie de vos soldats? Combien pour la vie de ces hommes et ces femmes qui vous protègent au quotidien? Combien êtes vous prêt à dépenser? Nous sommes dans un monde capitaliste; et je me rends bien compte que même pour vous, une vie à un prix mais 60 000 francs est-ce si cher? 60 000 francs pour que vos soldats retournent à leurs familles. 60 000 franc pour que ces hommes et ces femmes continuent ce qu'ils ont choisi de faire avec une meilleur chance de retourner auprès de ceux qu'ils aiment. Je ne pense pas que notre prix soit déraisonnable.

- Je suppose donc, que vos véhicules seront bien plus cher, demanda Hermut Kohl.

- Bien évidemment. Cependant, nous manquons d'infrastructure. Nous avons la technologie mais pas les usines. C'est pour cela que nous proposons au gouvernement français le rachat de la Manufacture d'armes de Saint-Etienne, les Ateliers de Constructions Mécaniques de l'Atlantique de Saint Nazaire ainsi que la Direction des Constructions Navales pour 850 millions de franc.

- Pardon? demanda incrédule le président Chirac. Vous voulez que nous cédions nos usines d'armes? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit jeune fille?

- Pas le moins du monde vieillard, répondit Daphné avec un sourire angélique. Votre cerveau minuscule ne l'a surement pas remarqué mais vos usines périssent. Combien de temps avant que l'usine de Saint-Etienne ne ferme ses portes? Il reste quoi? 400-500 employés peut-être? Ensuite? Fermeture du site et vous passerez des contrats avec des entreprises privées. Vous allez devoir privatisé ACMA et DCN. Je vous offre de faire du profit dessus et vous voulez rejeter mon offre? Les promesses de pouvoirs ont-elles grillé le peu de neurone que vous aviez ou bien avez-vous toujours été aussi stupide? Vous pouvez toujours attendre que nous acquérions nos propres infrastructures mais la livraison d'arme sera retardé de plusieurs mois voir d'années si nous devons construire tout un complexe.

- Fait bien attention a tes paroles gamine! Je suis le président de la République française, l'homme le plus puissant d'Europe!

- Et je suis une jeune femme de 17 ans avec le pouvoir de faire de toi ma marionnette. Je suis une Inquisitrice de l'Impérium de l'Humanité. Mon pouvoir me donne l'autorité de mettre un terme à toute vie sur cette planète. Mon pouvoir, me donne l'autorité de t'exécuter en pleine rue et de marcher libre. Mon pouvoir, me donne l'autorité de réquisitionner toutes les forces militaires de cette planète sous mon commandement. Mon pouvoir, me permet de faire de toi mon petit chien sans que rien ni personne ne puisse m'arrêter; alors je te conseille de bien faire attention à _tes _paroles » répondit Daphné d'un ton mielleux qui se transforma au fur et à mesure de son discours en un ton arctique.

Les éclair démontrant ses pouvoir de psyker qui s'échappaient de tout son corps servit également à intimider les deux hommes qui se tassèrent sur leurs chaises. Le Premier Ministre britannique observait la scène avec amusement mais également un terrible sentiment de _terreur_ primale et bestiale. L'Homme fut un animal et certains disent qu'il l'est encore; ce qui fait que l'instinct de survie est plus ou moins fort chez certains individus. Et aujourd'hui, Tony Blair se sentait réellement comme un animal prit au piège avec le plus féroce des prédateurs. La _présence _que dégageait cette jeune femme était suffocante. Le simple fait de regarder dans ses yeux lui coupait la respiration, comme si l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et s'il n'était pas déjà assis, il était sur qu'il se serait écroulé. Mais il était heureux. Son gouvernement avait bien choisit. Ils n'auraient jamais pu survivre avec des adversaires pareil. Mais ce que Potter avait dit était vrai.

L'Homme cherchera toujours à dominer son prochain. Le désir entrave l'évolution de la race humaine. Si un homme à une belle voiture, il lui en faut une meilleur. Si un homme a tellement d'argent qu'il ne sait plus quoi en faire, il lui faudra quand même plus d'argent. Si un roi possède des terres florissantes, son voisin les voudra pour lui-même. Telle est l'humanité, qui est une race de prédateur dont la pitié n'est qu'une illusion.

Aujourd'hui, cette femme était le prédateur suprême et ces fous ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Ils lui livreront tout ce qu'elle veut car c'est-ce que fait une proie. Des oiseaux abandonneront leurs œufs devant un serpent pour garder leur vie alors ces hommes abandonneront tout ce qu'elle convoite pour garder leur pouvoir. Ils ne font que danser dans la paume de la main de ces deux là.

« Je… Je suis d'accord, murmura Chirac. Je pense que votre proposition est acceptable.

- C'est exact. L'Allemagne est satisfait de ces accords, s'empressa de rajouter le Chancelier.

- Parfait. Nous allons créer une nouvelle constitution et mettre sur papier tout nos accords. Nous vous enverrons un avocat et un huissier pour finaliser les derniers détails des contrats. Ils seront pas humains, ce seront des gobelins. Ce sont des créatures vicieuses mais ils n'ont que peu d'égale dans les finances. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas?

- Non! Non non. Bien sur que non. Quand est-ce que cela sera possible? demanda Kohl.

- Dans une semaine. Dans une semaine vous aurez la totalité des documents nécessaires pour notre transaction. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à les signer.

- Je pense donc que cela conclut notre réunion, déclara Harry en se levant. Cela à été un plaisir. Je vous remercie de votre temps monsieur le Président, monsieur le Chancelier. J'espère que nos futures interactions seront toujours aussi agréables et fructueuses. »

Daphné, Harry et Blair se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver enfin à leur véhicule. Lorsque la voiture démarra, Harry laissa échapper un petit rire qui tourna rapidement en un rire venant du fond du cœur.

« Tu n'y es pas allé avec subtilité Daph et j'aime beaucoup ton armure. C'est un glamour non?

- Oui. Pour créer une armure énergétique, il faut au moins un mois avec les capacités limités de l'usine de Sunnydale.

- Je vois… Nous avons atteint nos buts mais à quel prix? Le futur sera vraiment compliqué.

- Pourquoi? questionna Blair. Vous avez prit le pouvoir en Europe, il n'y a plus rien qui puisse se mettre en travers de votre chemin.

- Faux. Il y a désormais tout qui pourra se mettre sur son chemin, répliqua Daphné. Ce monde a plusieurs nations de très grande puissance. Et 95 % de ces pays sont des démocraties depuis plus de 200 ans. Comment croyez vous que le peuple de ces pays réagiront à une prise de pouvoirs comme la notre? Tout d'abord, il y a eu Napoléon et ensuite Hitler. De démocraties, ce sont devenues des dictatures et après ont suivies des guerres longues et sanglantes. Non. Nous ne pourrons pas prendre le pouvoir comme Hitler mais comme Napoléon l'a fait, je pense que c'est possible. Le but est de faire comme si la Fédération était une démocratie. Ce qu'elle sera au yeux du public. Ensuite viendra une guerre. De préférence au Moyen-Orient ou en Russie. Nous aurons une armée de vétéran fidèle à la Fédération qui suite à un discours, décidera que les différences culturelles sont trop grandes. C'est alors que les révélations sur les extra-terrestres ou les démons apparaitront et que les communautés magiques et notre groupe seront mises en avant. Après un magnifique discours, la Fédération deviendra un Empire avec Harry à sa tête.

- Vous êtes sur que sa se passera ainsi?

- Oui. Il y aura bien entendu des complots à éviter, des alliances à créer, du chantage et de la corruption à faire et une extrême discrétion sur qui sont les maitres de la Fédérations mais oui. C'est tout à fait faisable. Le plus dur, sera de faire rentrer les pays d'Afrique dans le moule. Même avec l'influence de la France et du Commonwealth, ils verront sans doute cela comme une tentative de recolonisation. Il faut _impérativement _que l'Afghanistan soit pacifié et intégrer.

- Les pays Africain y verront une offre d'intégration sincère et le Moyen-Orient y verra une tentative de contrôle des occidentaux. Les tensions y seront extrêmement forte et un conflit armé pourrait bien éclater, continua Tony Blair la réalisation le frappant. Une guerre précipitant l'envolé du prix du pétrole et une dépendance à l'énergie propre de Sci-Tech R&D… Votre compagnie recevra des dizaines de milliards de dollars de commandes!

- Et comme ma compagnie est la seule à savoir comment créer cette source d'énergie… je n'aurai plus qu'a acheter les sociétés pétrolières et j'aurai le monopole de l'énergie. Les premières pierres de l'Impérium sont posé Premier Ministre. Notre empire est prêt à porter le combat chez les sorciers. Nous avons des nouvelles sur ce front?

- Il semblerait que ce que vous avez sauvé lors de votre première année, est toujours dans les parages. Notre source nous indique que la maison n'a aucune protection magique. Le fait qu'ils soient supposé être mort les a poussé à croire que toutes protection magique attirerait trop l'attention.

- Daphné?

- Voldy sait que les l'Ordre à détruit tout les Horcruxes mis à part Nagini. Apparemment, il ne veux pas en créer d'autre de peur de détruire son âme. Eliphas a été très coopératif avant qu'il ne meure. Cependant, la survie des Flamel n'a pas atteint ses oreilles ni l'existence de la Pierre Philosophale.

- C'est donc ainsi que Dumbledore est toujours vivant… d'après tes rapports, il aurait du mourir cet été mais sa main a été complètement guérie… Mr Blair, je suppose que vous avez la localisation des Flamel et de la Pierre?

- Celle des Flamel, oui, mais la Pierre Philosophale… nous ne savions même pas qu'elle existait vraiment.

- Une simple demande aux né-moldu vous aurait donné la réponse mais avec toutes les rumeurs magiques… je ne peux pas vraiment vous en vouloir. Préparons-nous à rendre une visite aux Flamel. »

**15 Décembre 1997, Sol Système,**

**Terre, Angleterre,**

**Midland de l'Est, Corby**

Corby était une petite ville de même pas 50 000 habitants. Pourtant, il y a eu une activité très inhabituelle toute la journée. Des hélicoptères militaires ont survolé la ville plusieurs fois aujourd'hui pourtant personne ne s'inquiétait. Sauf deux personnes. Un vieux couples qui n'aimait pas vraiment la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils furent pendant plusieurs siècles des piliers du monde magique britannique. Ils étaient les inventeurs de la Pierre Philosophale. Une pierre qui offrait la vie éternelle et pouvait transformer n'importe quel métal en or.

I ans, des rêves prophétiques de mort et de destruction ont assaillis le vieil homme. Il avait une connaissance incroyablement poussé sur le fonctionnement de la magie. Pas en des termes scientifiques non, mais son fonctionnement n'avait quasiment plus de secrets. C'est pour cela que lorsque les cauchemars commencèrent, il sut que sa fin et celle de sa femme approchait et la cause en serait sa pierre magique. Il l'a confia donc à son plus vieil ami et élève, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort chercha effectivement à s'approprier sa plus grande création mais Harry Potter se mit en travers de son chemin. Aujourd'hui, cet enfant était surement un homme mais certainement plus un sorcier. Il n'était pas d'accord avec la façon qu'Albus avait traité le garçon mais c'était pour le Bien Supérieur.

Cela faisait quelques jours que les cauchemars prophétiques avaient repris mais au lieu des ténèbres qui venait mettre un terme à sa vie, c'était un être de lumière. Un ange oserait-il dire. Un soldat de Dieu n'obéissant qu'à Lui et ne voyant l'Homme sans aucune émotion particulière. Un être qui pouvait réduire l'humanité en cendre sans la moindre once de pitié si son Seigneur et Maitre le lui ordonnait. Il arrivait et cette journée inhabituelle en était le signe.

Trois vans s'arrêtèrent dans une rue à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement de leur destination. Mis à part les conducteurs, tout les hommes débarquèrent rapidement mais en silence. Dix-huit hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, allant du fusil d'assaut, jusqu'au lance-roquette en passant part des fusils à pompes et des mitrailleuses légères. Le groupe avait assez de puissance de feu pour tenir un mini-siège pourtant ils n'étaient la que pour un couple de vieillard. Des vieillards plusieurs fois centenaires et possédant des pouvoirs magiques. Ils étaient néanmoins des cibles de _très _haute valeur qu'il fallait absolument capturer vivant.

Dans un silence absolu, le groupe encercla la maison cible tandis que trois hommes se postèrent en retrait observant les possibles routes d'échappatoire pour des fuyards. Le chef d'équipe donna ses consignes: charges, flash et nettoiement et commença le décompte. Lorsqu'il arriva à zéro, ses hommes déclenchèrent les charges explosives et lancèrent les grenades flash puis entrèrent en force. Les deux cibles étaient sur le sol complètement désorientés. Deux hommes les ligotèrent puis les fouillèrent tandis que le reste de l'équipe fouillaient et sécurisaient la maison.

« Ce sont eux? demanda un des hommes.

- Il semblerait. Il faudra leur donner du véritasérum pour en être sur. Mais avec les baguettes que nous avons trouvé, il y a 99% de chance que ce soit eux. Bon boulot capitaine. Remballez, on y va! »

Le groupe d'attaque se réunit et quitta la scène. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les sirènes de police se firent entendre se rendant sur le lieu de l'explosion. L'enquête put seulement conclure que les explosifs utilisés furent de catégorie militaire et que le couple enlevé était retraité et extrêmement discret bien qu'excentrique mais cette affaire sera classé très rapidement.

**16 Décembre 1997, Sol Système**

**Terre, Angleterre**

**Grand Londres, Londres**

Nicolas Flamel se réveilla en sursaut observant les alentours mais ne vit que des murs avec une seule lampe oscillant au plafond. Une lourde porte blindée semblait être la seule issue mais il était un sorcier. Se rappelant les événements lors de sa capture, il était clair qu'il était détenu par des moldus. Ils devaient surement croire qu'il était un de ces nazis. Ce serait la seule explication de pourquoi le gouvernement moldu ordonnerait son arrestation. Au yeux du public sorcier, il était mort alors aux yeux de moldu? Il ne devrait même pas exister. N'ayant aucune envie d'avoir à faire à ces personnes, il tenta un transplanage qui échoua pitoyablement à son grand étonnement.

_D'accord. Il y a donc des sorts d'anti-apparition. Je suis donc dans une installation de grande importance… Pourquoi? Je suis un vieillard. Un homme incapable de leur faire le moindre mal. Il ne devrait pas y avoir une telle sécurité. Croient-ils que je suis un haut gradé nazi possédant quelque chose qu'ils veulent? C'est la seule explication. Un savoir qu'ils préfèreraient garder secret… Comment pourrais-je tiré parti de ce malentendu?_

Le temps continua à passer lentement pour le vieil homme jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Deux hommes, des militaires au vue de leurs uniformes et de leurs armes entrèrent suivi par deux autres personnes, un homme et une femme portant une longue robe comme des avocats ou bien... _Des sorciers! Ils savent surement qui je suis! Mais comment? Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il?!_ Mais les quatre personnes restait dans l'ombre. Le vieux sorcier ne voyait aucun de leurs visage.

« Bonjour Mr Flamel. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi vous êtes ici. Cela est très simple. Notre chef est très intéressez par vous. Vous avez créé une pierre magnifique, magique, du doux nom de Philosophale. Nous voulons cette pierre.

- Elle a été détruite il y a sept ans.

- Et pourtant… vous vivez encore.

- Il me restait assez d'élixir de vie pour tenir une décennie.

- Juste une décennie? demanda une deuxième personne. Vous n'avez pas eu assez pour partagez avec votre ami Dumbledore?

- Non, il restait seulement de quoi nous faire tenir une décennie à ma femme et moi.

- Alors comment est-il encore en vie? Le sort qui a détruit sa main n'avait pas de contre-sort. Il avait un an tout au plus. Dans six mois cela fera deux ans et sa main est totalement guérie. Comment cela est-il possible?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le Flamel.

- Pouvez vous en créer une autre? Une Pierre Philosophale aurait une valeur inestimable et nous donnerait un avantage stratégique incroyable sur nos ennemis.

- Non je ne créerais jamais plus une Pierre Philosophale!

- Vous avez donc les connaissances requises pour en faire une nouvelle, commenta la seule femme du groupe. Faites venir le Seigneur Inquisiteur Potter et une fiole de véritasérum. »

A peine les paroles sortirent de la bouche de la femme que la terreur prix Nicolas Flamel aux tripes. _Seigneur Inquisiteur Potter? Oh Albus qu'avons-nous fait? Le Vatican lancera une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières. Nous sommes maudits. Le jeune Harry a livré son âme aux forces des ténèbres pour sa vengeance. Pourquoi? Pourquoi le Vatican? Pourquoi pas tous simplement le gouvernement moldu? Pourquoi ces monstres fanatiques qui nous ont traqués comme des animaux et qui nous ont brulés vivant sur le buché? Pourquoi as-tu vendu ton âme à ces monstres à formes humaines? Mon pauvre Harry, je suis tellement désolé…_

Les minutes d'attentes pour le Flamel furent longues et agonisantes. Il savait au fond de lui que la torture arriverait bientôt. Le Vatican s'est lancé dans tant de croisades que ce soit contres les Sorcières ou les infidèles que son sort entre leurs mains ne faisaient plus aucun doute, alors lorsque que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, la résignation se lut sur son visage. En face de lui se trouvait le Survivant habillé d'un uniforme militaire impeccable. Dans sa main, il tenait une fiole, surement du véritasérum. Sans un mot, l'ancien sorcier se plaça devant son prisonnier et déboucha la fiole puis plongea son regard dans celui du vieil homme. Comprenant que la suite ne serait pas plaisante s'il ne coopérait pas, il ouvrit la bouche laissant Harry verser les gouttes du breuvage de vérité.

« Ton nom? demanda Harry après que la pièce fut évacué mis à part pour la jeune femme qui resta dans l'ombre.

- Nicolas Flamel.

- Date de Naissance?

- 16 Avril 1327

- As-tu crée la Pierre Philosophale.

- Oui.

- Combien en as-tu créé?

- Une seule.

- Où est-elle?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Peux-tu en créer une autre?

- Oui

- Dit moi comment! ordonna Harry avec un immense sourire.

- Il faut le sang de 666 personnes différentes donné volontairement avec une quantité de 50cl par personne. Il faut ensuite dessiner les différentes runes avec le sang des 666 personnes sur un sol béni. Avec au centre, un objet dans lequel la puissance magique sera piégée créant ainsi la pierre philosophale.

- Une pierre créé de cette manière, sera-t-elle identique à l'originale?

- Non, seul la création de l'élixir de vie sera possible par une pierre crée de cette manière.

- Comment créer une pierre transformant tout métal en or?

- Il faut une personne qui accepte de se sacrifier volontairement.

- Un sacrifice humain? À quel genre de rituel démoniaque t'es-tu livré Flamel? questionna Harry plein de dégout pour l'homme en face de lui. Explique parfaitement comment créer une pierre philosophale identique à la tienne et toutes les conséquences qu'il y aura directement ou indirectement.

- Le sang des 666 personnes seront ce qui liera leurs âmes à la puissances de la Pierre. La Pierre Philosophale arrachera et emprisonnera les âmes de ces personnes. Boire l'élixir de vie, c'est boire la force vitale d'une autre personne contenue dans son âme. Ces personnes continueront à vivre mais elles n'auront plus aucune morales. Elles feront ce quelles souhaites quand elles le souhaites peut importe les conséquences ou la vie de ceux qu'elles impliquent. Cette partie du rituel créera l'élixir de vie.

Le sacrifice humain, permettra aux runes de cibler spécifiquement un désir, une pensée et de la faire réalité. Une rune qui ciblera le métal le plus précieux dans l'esprit du sacrifice permettra à la Pierre d'extraire la puissance nécessaire des âmes piégés pour transformer le métal en or. C'est une magie runiques qui détruit et remodèle les lois de la physique et de la magie. Je suis le seul à connaitre une telle magie.

- Donc… si le métal le plus précieux est du cuivre pour la personne sacrifié, tout métaux que la pierre touchera sera transformé en cuivre?

- Non, il faut que la majorité des personnes à qui ont donné leurs sangs pensent également que le cuivre est le métal le plus précieux.

- Je vois. Merci de ton aide. »

Harry se releva et lança une attaque psychique sur le vieillard. Lorsqu'il eut enfin accès aux connaissances sur la Pierre qu'il protégeait avec l'occlumency, il tua Flamel en lui brisant la nuque. Satisfait il commença à repartir lorsque la jeune femme l'arrêta.

« Daph?

- Tu vas t'écrouler Harry. Depuis que tu as les souvenirs du Primarque, tu as tout fait pour unir cette planète sans t'arrêter. Tu devrais prendre du repos.

- Je ne peux pas. Tu as vu dans quel état se trouve notre monde? Lorsque je serais mort, je pourrai me reposer autant que je voudrais..

- Il y aura toujours quelque chose qui se menacera la Terre Harry. Les hétiques, les démons, les xénos… quelqu'un se mettra toujours sur notre voie. Et tu créeras la Pierre Philosophale donc tu n'auras jamais de repos car tu seras immortel. N'oublie pas que ton devoir sera éternel car le devoir ne s'arrête qu'à notre mort. Prends une nuit. Viens avec moi. Ça te fera du bien.

- Merci Daphné, lui dit-il avec un tendre sourire après un moment de contemplation, mais je ne peux pas. Lorsque Voldy sera mort, je te promets que je prendrai un peu de repos. Je dois y aller alors fais attention à toi. »

Harry lui caressa la joue droite et l'embrassa sur l'autre avant de disparaitre. Daphné resta là quelques instant avant de soupirer et d'aller voir Draco. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir un moment d'intimité avec Harry, autant continuer leur plan.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 8.**

**Voilà à quoi ressemble(ra) l'armure d'Inquisitrice de Daphné: groups/warhammer-40k-fans-group/images/female-inquisitor#imagebox**

**J'ai trouvé ce magnifique fan-art en cherchant l'inspiration.**

**A Bientôt et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.**

**Ikki**


End file.
